La Voie de la Rédemption
by Lablanche11
Summary: Suite de la Voie de la Raison. Après la guerre, le monde sorcier se reconstruit et les procès commencent. Alors que Draco tente de sauver son père du baiser du Détraqueur, le Survivant réapparait dans sa vie. Sa présence lui rappelle alors leur ancienne histoire et sa conclusion douloureuse…
1. Prologue

Bonjour,

Voilà la suite de la Voie de la Raison, la Voie de la Rédemption. Nous allons y retrouver Draco et Harry donc, merci à JKR pour ses personnages et son monde.

Merci à tous le monde pour ses reviews pour la Voie de la Raison.

**Rating :** M (Il se justifie beaucoup plus dans cette deuxième partie.)

**Résumé : **Après la guerre, le monde sorcier se reconstruit et les procès commencent. Alors que Draco tente de sauver son père du baiser du Détraqueur, le Survivant réapparait dans sa vie. Sa présence lui rappelle alors leur ancienne histoire et sa conclusion douloureuse…

Bonne lecture à tous pour ce prologue !

OoOoOoOoO

La porte se ferma dans un brusque claquement. A l'intérieur, la pièce était petite et carrée. Aucune fenêtre ne la décorait et seul un filet de lumière en provenance du bas de la porte l'éclairait.

La famille Malfoy ne disait mot. Lucius était debout, au centre, sa femme accrochée à son bras. Draco, lui, s'était assis dans un coin. On leur avait dit qu'ils resteraient ici la nuit entière, mieux valait s'installer et patienter. Contrairement à son père, il avait abandonné sa fierté. Peu importait qu'il soit assis par terre, sur un sol sale. A présent tout était perdu.

Mais Lucius ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher son honneur. Malgré la fatigue qui se lisait aisément sur ses traits et les traces de sang présentes sur son visage, il était toujours là, fier. A ses côtés, Narcissa n'en pouvait plus. Ses jambes flageolantes la portaient à peine et seul l'appui de son mari lui permettait de se tenir debout. Son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion. Elle aussi avait compris. Ils avaient perdu.

Ignorant les bruits aux alentours et ses parents démunis, le blond se roula en boule et ramena ses genoux contre lui afin d'y déposer son visage. Ses bras encadrèrent sa tête et il se laissa aller. Ses muscles tremblants se rappelant à lui, il ferma les yeux et tenta de trouver le sommeil. Mais fatalement, le tableau de la fin lui revint.

Alors qu'ils s'étaient tous deux retrouvés face à face, la bataille s'était calmée aux alentours. Un public s'était formé, un cercle s'était créé, chaque camp ignorant que l'ennemi se trouvait à côté. Peu importait, seule la mort d'un des deux individus déciderait du sort de chacun.

Draco, lui, n'appartenait à aucun camp. Son cœur était divisé en deux. Malgré l'affection qu'il portait à ses parents, il ne pouvait oublier son amour de cinquième année. Le seul qu'il avait eu. Alors de tout son cœur, il avait croisé les doigts, ne sachant pas lui même pour soutenir qui. Le destin avait ensuite décidé pour lui et il avait vaincu. Sans que la moindre peur n'apparaisse sur son visage, il avait terrassé le maître de Draco et de sa famille. Et puis, tout s'était terminé, simplement.

Alors que la plupart des personnes s'étaient mises à sauter de joie, à féliciter le Survivant devenu Vainqueur, un groupe d'aurors était venu les attraper et les avait ramenés sans délai au ministère. Puis, ils avaient été jetés dans cette pièce et on leur avait annoncé qu'un jugement express aurait lieu le lendemain afin de décider s'ils seraient envoyés à Azkaban.

Un mouvement à ses côtés sortit Draco de sa réflexion. Relevant la tête, il s'aperçut que sa mère s'approchait de lui. Elle voulait sans aucun doute s'asseoir à ses côtés, ne pouvant plus tenir debout. Cependant, elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Le regard de son fils l'en avait dissuadée. Sans un mot, elle changea de direction et s'assit dans un autre coin. Lucius la regarda faire, indécis. Puis, voyant qu'elle se mettait à sangloter, il craqua finalement et alla s'installer à ses côtés. Narcissa se laissa alors aller dans ses bras et accepta ses caresses dans ses cheveux blonds sans rechigner.

Draco se désintéressa vite d'eux. Il voulait se concentrer sur le visage du brun. L'air farouche qui le caractérisait tant et que le blond lui avait reconnu dès leurs premiers rendez vous avait été présent lors de cette bataille. Et il l'en avait aimé que plus fort.

Alors que le chagrin pointait à nouveau, comme si souvent ces dernières années, Draco se remémora l'été suivant leur rupture. Alors que le lord noir n'avait cessé de lui donner des ordres pour sa prochaine année, le préfet s'était alors convaincu de mettre définitivement fin à toute relation entre eux. Il savait que cela n'aurait pas pu être compatible avec sa mission. Fort de ses résolutions, il le lui avait bien fait comprendre dès qu'il avait revu le brun. Sans savoir pourquoi celui-ci avait décidé de venir l'espionner dans son compartiment de train, il l'avait insulté et lui avait cassé le nez. Il n'avait surtout pas parlé de leur précédente relation, cela aurait pu briser tout le masque qu'il s'était construit.

Visiblement, son ancien petit ami avait compris puisqu'il n'était pas venu lui adresser la parole de toute l'année. Bien sûr, Draco avait su qu'il l'espionnait tout de même et qu'il avait compris en premier sa mission et ses plans. Mais au lieu de le réconforter en sachant que le brun le connaissait un peu trop bien, cela n'avait fait que de l'inquiéter, la menace de mort du lord noir sur ses parents pesant encore plus fort. Et lorsqu'il avait pleuré ce jour-là, dans les toilettes, et qu'il était venu le rejoindre, son même air farouche sur le visage, la panique l'avait saisi. Sans hésiter, le blond avait donc sorti sa baguette en premier et avait lancé un sort. Alors certes, il l'avait cherché mais jamais le blond n'aurait pensé que son ancien petit ami lui en voulait au point de lui lacérer le corps à l'aide de magie noire. D'autant plus que le brun s'était ensuite mis à sortir avec la fille Weasley. Malgré la peine que cela avait causée en lui, Draco ne lui en avait pas voulu et la jalousie qui lui avait tordu les boyaux lorsqu'il les avait vus tous les deux, s'embrassant, lui avait montré que ses sentiments n'avaient pas disparu.

Puis, après que son plan ait échoué et que ce dernier fut rattrapé de peu par son parrain, l'ancien préfet ne l'avait plus revu jusqu'à qu'il se fasse attraper, avec ses amis, et amener jusqu'à son manoir. Draco n'y avait pas cru en le voyant, lui, avec un visage défiguré, mais le regard qu'il lui avait lancé avait bien confirmé sa présence. Sans le moindre remords ensuite, il avait menti à sa tante, prétendant ne pas le reconnaître alors que même dans la plus sombre des nuits, il aurait pu le retrouver. Sans protester, il l'avait aussi laissé prendre sa baguette. Ce jour-là, il avait été heureux de pouvoir l'aider, de pouvoir lui apporter du soutien, alors que le reste du temps il travaillait pour son ennemi. Après cela, il ne l'avait recroisé que sur le champ de bataille, à Poudlard. Dans la salle sur demande, il avait tenté d'obéir au lord noir mais cela avait dérapé. Il n'avait pas été capable de lui lancer le moindre sort. L'air désespéré que lui avait lancé le brun avait brisé tous les ordres qu'avait pu lui donner son maitre. Malheureusement, Goyle avait voulu agir à sa place et ils avaient failli y laisser leur vie. Mais, encore une fois, Harry était apparu avec son air farouche. Il lui avait tendu une main secourable et l'avait sauvé du feu. Malgré la peur qu'il lui avait tordu le ventre, Draco s'était alors senti bien pendant quelques secondes. Il avait pu le tenir contre lui sur le balai. Il avait enfoui la tête dans son cou, avait respiré son odeur, et s'était laissé porter au travers des flammes. Cela s'était terminé trop tôt cependant.

Tout comme leur relation, l'étreinte s'était achevée trop rapidement. Et, à présent, il risquait le baiser du détraqueur. Lui, sa mère et son père. Tout était perdu car tout était fini.

Se roulant encore plus en boule, Draco resta dans son coin et laissa le sommeil l'emporter, bercé par les sanglots de sa mère.

OoOoOoOoO

Voilà, j'espère que ce prologue vous a plu.

Le premier chapitre sera là lundi.

Une review ?


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour, voilà le premier chapitre.

**RAR aux anonymes : **

**Lolyyao : **Coucou, oui lundi est vite là. J'espère que la première partie t'a plu, enfin je suppose vu que tu es là :) Bonne lecture pour la suite en tout cas et merci pour ta review! Elle était très bien ;)

Merci à **Fa** et **Guest** aussi !

En bref, merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews, je suis vraiment contente de vous retrouver !

Bonne lecture à tous !

OoOoOoOoO

La nuit du fils Malfoy se termina trop rapidement. Alors que les sanglots de sa mère s'étaient enfin tus, le blond fut réveillé après un sommeil perturbé, hanté de rêves sombres et agités. Lentement, il se força alors à se mettre debout, sa position recroquevillée ayant engourdi ses membres.

Après un ou deux pas, il se laissa ensuite aller contre un des murs. Son regard se porta sur ses parents. Narcissa, les yeux fermés, avait calé sa tête dans le cou de son mari. Elle semblait dormir paisiblement. A ses côtés, Lucius regardait un point fixe en face de lui. Un bruit le tira cependant de sa réflexion. Couvert simplement de sa chemise blanche, Draco sentait la fraicheur du mur dans son dos. Une toux le secoua donc un instant. Son père le regarda faire sans broncher puis, voyant que son fils tremblait légèrement, il poussa sa femme afin de retirer sa veste et de la lui tendre. Le blond jeta à peine un coup d'œil au velours sali puis détourna la tête. Lucius fronça les sourcils et se racla la gorge, le bras toujours tendu. Son fils ne bougea cependant pas.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, Draco.

Toujours sans lever les yeux vers lui, celui-ci s'accroupit à nouveau. Une fois sa tête dans ses genoux, il murmura :

- Recouvrez plutôt mère.

Lucius, indécis, laissa son bras s'abaisser et le morceau de tissu toucher le sol. Puis, haussant les épaules, il obéit. Narcissa marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil lorsque la veste se retrouva sur ses épaules mais ne se réveilla pas. Son mari la reprit ensuite dans ses bras afin de glisser son visage dans ses cheveux blonds. Draco le fixa, observant les mèches blondes se mélanger, avant de fermer à nouveau ses paupières. La nuit n'était pas terminée.

Le lendemain matin, la famille fut réveillée par l'ouverture violente de leur porte. Un auror se présenta à eux, un plateau dans les mains. Il ne dit cependant rien et lâcha simplement le repas au sol. Alors qu'il allait à nouveau les enfermer dans le noir, Lucius se leva et vint attraper son bras. De suite, un long morceau de bois se trouva sur sa jugulaire.

- Lâche moi, sale mangemort ! siffla l'homme.

Sans perdre son calme, l'ainé blond dit doucement :

- Nous n'avons plus nos baguettes et cette pièce est sans lumière. Pourriez vous nous en fournir ?

La prise de l'auror sur sa baguette s'accentua.

- J'ai dit : lâche-moi.

Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien, Lucius obéit mais ne se recula pas pour autant. L'homme n'en eut cure puisqu'il claqua la porte sur lui, replongeant à nouveau la pièce dans la pénombre. Draco observa son père fixer la porte. Lucius ne semblait pas savoir quel comportement adopter à présent alors son fils décida pour lui. Sans un mot, il se saisit du plateau et l'amena auprès de sa mère.

Alors que Narcissa et Draco commençaient à manger, le père vint s'installer en face d'eux et accepta la nourriture. Le repas se déroula ensuite en silence et rapidement. On ne leur avait apporté que peu de choses et bien vite ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans l'attente. Celle-ci se termina cependant bien vite.

On vint ensuite les chercher. Trois aurors les sortirent de leur salle. Baguettes sorties, ils les encadrèrent au travers des couloirs du ministère. Ils semblaient sur leurs gardes malgré le fait que la famille n'avait plus d'arme.

Le groupe arriva ensuite dans un long couloir. Draco savait qu'il menait à un des tribunaux du ministère. On les stoppa au bout de celui-ci. Ils faisaient la queue derrière une foule de personnes.

Ils étaient mis à les uns derrière les autres en une seule et unique rangée entourée d'hommes du ministère armés jusqu'au cou. Tous les prisonniers étaient des mangemorts ou des fils de mangemort. L'ancien préfet vit de loin Théo. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard craintif. Chacun savait qu'ils n'avaient que peu de chance de s'en sortir. Comme tous les hommes et femmes présents, ils allaient tous être envoyés à Azkaban dans les plus brefs délais.

Personne n'arriva après la famille Malfoy. Elle avait sûrement été placée en bout de liste en raison de son importance, mise à part jusqu'au bout en raison de sa dangerosité. Le blond faillit sourire à cette pensée. Ni son père ni lui n'avaient plus le moindre pouvoir à présent. Tout était fini pour eux.

L'attente ne dura pas longtemps cependant. Malgré le nombre important de jugements, ce fut bientôt au tour de la famille Malfoy de pénétrer la salle d'audience.

Le Magenmagot n'était pas au complet. Seulement la moitié de ses membres étaient présents. On plaça les prisonniers au centre, face à l'homme qui présidait, Kingsley Shaklebolt. Celui-ci attendit qu'ils soient installés pour parler :

- Bonjour à tous, en tant que ministre de la magie provisoire je présiderai cette audience. Il ne s'agit nullement d'un jugement définitif mais uniquement d'une décision rapide en raison de ces temps troublés. Un véritable procès, s'il doit avoir lieu, se déroulera plus tard avec un avocat à vos côtés. Les trois accusés sont donc Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, et leur fils Draco Lucius Malfoy. Mme Bones, les charges ?

Une petite blonde assise à la droite du nouveau ministre se leva et se racla la gorge.

- Oui. Tout d'abord, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, ici présent, est accusé d'avoir soutenu pendant de nombreuses années Vous-Savez-Qui, d'avoir contribué au meurtre de centaines de moldus, de né-moldus et bien d'autres encore. Il aurait également logé le lord noir dans son manoir et aurait pratiqué la magie noire à des fins bien sombres. Sa femme, Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, l'aurait soutenu pendant toutes ces années en parfaite connaissance de ses exactions. Elle sera donc accusée de complicité. Enfin, leur fils, Draco Lucius Malfoy, serait coupable de tentative de meurtre envers le défunt Directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, et de nombreux meurtres durant l'année précédente. Il faut de plus savoir que la marque des ténèbres, signe spécifique des mangemorts, est présente sur les bras des deux hommes.

Sur cette dernière phrase, elle s'assit. Kingsley toussota.

- Oui, donc… Il est clair que ces deux hommes étaient des mangemorts et que Mme Malfoy a soutenu son mari pendant toutes ces années. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous allons procéder au vote. Concernant Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, quels sont ceux qui votent pour son envoi provisoire à Azkaban en attente d'un procès plus approfondi ?

Dans un même mouvement, la totalité des mains présentes se levèrent. Le ministre fit mine de compter puis abaissa sa propre main. Il reprit alors :

- Et qui est pour une mise en liberté dans l'atteinte d'un procès ?

Tandis qu'aucune main ne se levait, un bruit se fit entendre de derrière les portes. Draco tourna sa tête vers elle, ignorant la Magenmagot qui ne défendait pas son père. Celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand alors et Harry Potter apparut. Maintenu par deux aurors, il se débattait et pointait sa baguette vers la salle. Lorsqu'il vit que la porte était ouverte, il repoussa les deux hommes.

- Lâchez moi ! Je dois passer, c'est important.

- Mais monsieur Potter…, tenta un des aurors.

- Silence ! claqua Kingsley.

Le Survivant en profita pour se faufiler à l'intérieur de la salle d'audience.

- Que faîtes-vous ici, monsieur Potter ? questionna le ministre de la magie.

- Je suis venu témoigner concernant le jugement de Narcissa et Draco Malfoy.

Le blond crut que le noir allait s'étouffer. Toussant encore plus fort que précédemment, ce dernier fit signe au brun de se rapprocher et se mit à lui parler à voix basse. Les deux hommes se mirent alors à négocier tandis que la porte était à nouveau fermée.

Draco, lui, fronça les sourcils. Que voulait Harry ? Souhaitait-il s'assurer qu'il aille bien à Azkaban ?

Finalement, le ministre se redressa et reprit la parole :

- Bien. Nous allons écouter le témoignage impromptu de notre Vainqueur. Monsieur Potter, la parole est à vous.

Sans un regard pour la famille Malfoy, Harry s'avança et parla. D'une voix claire et forte, il expliqua. Les faits vrais qu'il exposa étonnèrent tout le monde, même les principaux concernés. Draco apprit que sa mère avait sauvé la vie du brun, prétendant sa mort au lord noir. Cela l'étonna et lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers elle, il vit qu'elle ne semblait pas honteuse. Au contraire, elle avait la tête haute et fière, le regard franc.

Puis le brun parla de lui. De tout ce que Draco avait fait durant cette année horrible, il ne relata que la seule bonne action qu'il avait commise. Toujours sans un regard vers son ancien amour, Harry expliqua comment le blond avait menti sur son identité, sauvant sa vie et celle de ses amis. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, un silence accueillit sa déclaration. Tout le monde l'observait, chacun essayant de comprendre pourquoi il venait de soutenir une famille ennemie et, pour la première fois, le Survivant se sentit gêné. Il baissa légèrement la tête puis annonça :

- J'ai terminé.

Kingsley se racla la gorge, incertain.

- Bien… Donc, nous allons pouvoir voter. Que ceux qui votent pour l'incarcération provisoire de Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, en attente d'un procès lèvent la main.

Quelques personnes levèrent leur bras mais la plupart ne firent rien. Draco se sentit alors infiniment soulagé. Sa mère était sauve pour l'instant.

- Et, ceux qui sont pour la libération dans l'attente d'un procès ?

La plupart des mains se levèrent. Le blond entendit son père pousser un soupir de soulagement. Kingsley baissa son bras puis demanda :

- Concernant le fils, Draco Lucius Malfoy, quels sont ceux qui sont pour l'envoi provisoire à Azkaban en vue d'un procès ?

Une dizaine de mains s'élevèrent, moins de la moitié.

- Et quels sont ceux qui sont pour la libération dans l'attente d'un procès ?

La moitié de la salle vota et, cette fois-ci, ce fut sa mère qui poussa un soupir de soulagement. Draco, lui, regardait Harry. Le brun avait la tête toujours baissée. Il tortillait sa baguette à l'aide de ses doigts. L'ancien préfet ne le comprenait pas. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Dans quel but ? Sans qu'il puisse le refréner, un soupçon d'espoir emballa le cœur du blond.

Le marteau claqua sur le bois.

- Bien, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, vous serez envoyé à Azkaban dans l'attente d'un procès. Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, vous êtes libres mais vous ne devez pas quitter l'Angleterre en attendant votre procès. De plus, le Manoir Malfoy sera saisi. L'audience est terminée.

A nouveau, le marteau frappa. La foule se leva et l'on emmena Lucius. Alors que celui-ci offrait un dernier baiser à sa femme, Draco suivit des yeux Harry. Ce dernier ne lui avait toujours pas adressé le moindre regard.

OoOoOoOoO

Je sais que le chapitre est plutôt court mais je voulais consacrer un chapitre au procès, alors voilà. J'espère que cela vous a plu.

La suite : mercredi. Je reprends le rythme de ma première partie.

Une review ?


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous, voilà un nouveau chapitre.

Merci à Steph pour ses reviews !

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoO

A la suite du procès, Draco et sa mère eurent à peine le temps de retourner chez eux afin de récupérer leurs affaires avant qu'une escouade d'aurors vienne envahir le Manoir. Alors que le blond rangeait ses vêtements et manuels, il tomba sur le journal écrit par son père pendant son entrée dans les mangemorts. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait le laisser dans les mains des aurors, il l'embarqua avec lui. Le petit livre de cuir noir lui rappela sa propre cinquième année et ses instants avec Harry. Lorsqu'il y repensait, il se demandait souvent si ce qu'ils avaient vécu avait été vraiment réel. Cela lui semblait tellement insensé en regardant les deux chemins si différents qu'ils avaient pris tous les deux. Il lui paraissait impossible qu'une relation basée sur l'amour ait pu naitre de deux personnes si opposées. Pourtant, ses souvenirs étaient bien là. Et l'explication, il la trouvait tout seul : ils avaient été jeunes à l'époque. Insouciants. Innocents.

Puis, après avoir tout empaqueté, Draco rejoignit Narcissa dans le hall. Il ignorait où ils allaient se rendre, n'ayant pas d'autre maison en Angleterre. Sa mère rapetissait ses valises à l'aide de sa baguette qui lui avait été rendue. Le blond n'en avait pas, le Survivant ayant toujours la sienne. Narcissa s'occupa donc aussi des malles de son fils. Elle murmura ensuite :

- J'ai pris quelques affaires de ton père. J'ignore ce qu'il va rester du Manoir après… Enfin, si on nous le rend un jour.

La femme poussa un soupir.

- Où allons-nous, mère ? questionna son fils.

- Je… Je pense que nous allons loger au Chaudron Baveur.

- Mais… Pourquoi ne pas aller chez Blaise ? Il n'a pas été impliqué pendant la guerre. Sa mère…

- Helena ne voudra pas de nous ! claqua Narcissa.

- Lucius est son ami et Blaise le mien, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous...

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de leur charité ! le coupa encore une fois sa mère.

Draco qui s'apprêtait à rétorquer referma sa bouche. Puis, plus doucement, il reprit :

- Bien sûr que non, mère. Ce n'est que provisoire. Le Chaudron Baveur est un pub misérable, vous n'y tiendrez pas plus que deux heures. Allons chez Blaise.

Alors que la femme allait répliquer, la porte du Manoir s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et des hommes déboulèrent à l'intérieur. L'un deux vint à eux, une feuille à la main.

- Mme Malfoy, je suis désolé mais vous devez quitter ce Manoir de suite. Voici l'ordre de saisie.

La blonde observait l'homme avec mépris, elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Draco décida donc d'agir. Il se saisit de son bras et l'entraina vers la cheminée. Sans un seul regard pour sa maison qui se faisait envahir par des inconnus, il prit une poignée de poudre et la jeta à leurs pieds en criant :

- Manoir Zabini !

Une grande flamme verte les engloba et ils disparurent.

Ce fut Blaise qui les reçut. Arrivant à grand pas dans son salon, il vit alors son ami et sa mère s'épousseter de la cendre qu'ils avaient sur leurs habits. Etonné de les voir là, il courut vers le blond et le prit dans ses bras.

- Draco !

Celui-ci lui rendit brièvement son étreinte avant de le repousser. Le noir lui offrit un sourire penaud puis se tourna vers Narcissa.

- Mme Malfoy, pardonnez moi.

Sans hésitation, il se saisit de sa main et lui y déposa un baiser. Après l'avoir lâchée, il demanda :

- Que faites-vous là ? Je croyais que… Enfin, il n'y a pas eu un jugement ?

- Si, répondit Draco. Nous sommes libres jusqu'au procès, mais le Manoir a été saisi alors…

- Oh ! Bien sûr. Venez, je vais vous installer.

Il les emmena alors sans attendre au travers du Manoir. Tout en leur faisant monter les étages, il annonça :

- Ma mère était en voyage ces derniers jours avec… Enfin bref. Elle sera de retour demain normalement.

Une fois à l'étage, il montra sa chambre à Narcissa puis amena Draco à la sienne. A l'intérieur, il fit :

- Je suis content que tu n'aies pas été envoyé à Azkaban. Je suppose que ton père n'a pas eu cette chance, mais comment cela se fait-il ?

- Potter.

- Pardon ?

- Il nous a défendus.

- Mais… Comment ?

Le blond soupira puis alla s'asseoir sur lit.

- Disons que nous l'avons aidé chacun à notre manière…

- Voilà qui est étonnant, commenta le noir, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Ne dis rien, fit Draco. Tu n'étais pas sur le champ de bataille. Tu n'as pas à juger.

- Je n'ai rien dit. En revanche… J'ai appris pour Goyle.

- Il est mort, tué par son propre sort. Tu as vu Pansy ?

- Oui, elle est passée un peu plus tôt. Son père est mort.

- Mince…

Plongeant la tête dans ses mains, Draco gémit :

- Quelle vie de merde !

- Ne pense pas à cela. Il faut te monter un dossier maintenant. Tu sais si Potter va revenir au vrai procès ?

Le blond se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Une fois face à la vitre, il murmura :

- Non, je ne sais même pas pourquoi il était là aujourd'hui…

- Tu ne lui as pas parlé ?

- Il est passé en coup de vent.

Blaise ne dit rien pendant quelques instants.

- Bon… Je vais te laisser. Fais comme chez toi.

Alors qu'il allait se retourner, Draco le retint.

- Attends… !

Sortant ses minuscules valises de ses poches, il fit, gêné :

- Je n'ai plus de baguette, je vais aller en acheter une nouvelle demain mais…

Sans un mot, Blaise sortit la sienne et murmura un sort. Un sourire triste plus tard, il quittait la pièce.

OoOoO

Lorsque Draco se rendit sur le chemin de traverse afin d'acheter une nouvelle baguette, il dut se couvrir la tête. Malgré le fait que la plupart des magasins de la rue avaient été détruits ou fermés, celle-ci était bondée. Les gens qui avaient peur jusqu'à présent de sortir de chez eux n'étaient plus du tout craintifs. On recommençait à reconstruire les immeubles et à rouvrir les boutiques. Les sorciers souriaient. Ils pleuraient leurs pertes mais la paix leur avait redonné la joie de vivre.

Le blond se rendit alors bien compte qu'il était dans le camp des perdants. Un camp à présent éparpillé, déchiré, réduit à néant. Leur meneur était mort, tout comme la plupart de ses fidèles, et les derniers survivants étaient soit en prison soit ils fuyaient. Tout comme lui qui ne pouvait plus sortir sans cacher sa si reconnaissable chevelure blonde. Lui qui avant vantait sans nom avec fierté.

Rougissant de sa propre honte, Draco accéléra le pas sur les pavés. Il voulait arriver au plus vite à la boutique, faire son achat en vitesse et rentrer. Le matin il avait reçu sa convocation pour son procès. Le sien et celui de sa mère se dérouleraient dans une semaine alors que celui de son père n'aurait lieu que dans deux mois. Le message était clair, on voulait mettre sa famille derrière les barreaux et leur liberté provisoire ne plaisait pas.

Le blond arriva finalement devant le magasin. Celui d'Ollivander étant fermé depuis bien longtemps, il allait rendre visite à un inconnu. Il en espérait de ne pas se faire jeter. Alors qu'il allait actionner la poignée, l'ancien préfet glissa un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Ce qu'il vit le fit interrompre son geste. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir perdu sa baguette durant la guerre. Poussant un profond soupir, Draco fit demi tour. Il devrait revenir plus tard lorsqu'il y aurait moins de monde.

N'ayant toujours pas de baguette, il devait à nouveau utiliser le réseau de cheminette et donc retourner dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il n'y avait que là bas que l'on acceptait sa présence dans un magasin. Résigné, il se dirigea donc vers la rue mal famée. Pressé, il accéléra le pas. Il dut bousculer quelques personnes mais ne se retourna pas lorsque l'on l'invectivait. Quelqu'un n'apprécia cependant pas puisque son bras se fit agripper.

- Vous pourriez faire attention ! Et vous excuser aussi !

Draco tourna sa tête légèrement vers la voix qu'il avait reconnue.

- Lâche moi.

Ronald Weasley écarquilla les yeux et obéit. Il grinça cependant :

- Malfoy… Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ?

- Ron ! cria Granger de sa voix criarde. Que fais-tu ? George nous attend.

Draco eut juste le temps de filer avant qu'elle ne les rejoigne. Il n'avait aucune envie de se confronter aux amis de Potter. Peut être était-il là lui aussi ? Le blond regarda tout autour de lui. L'absence d'attroupement lui prouva le contraire. On aurait déjà été là pour l'acclamer.

Le jeune homme arriva ensuite rapidement dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Sans s'attarder plus, il pénétra la boutique saccagée de Barjow et Beurk et utilisa la cheminée.

Dans le salon des Zabini, une ambiance tendue régnait. Draco regretta d'y être entré en voyant les deux femmes assises, face à face, sur un canapé différent. Helena sirotait tranquillement son thé tandis que Narcissa serrait sa tasse à la limite de la fissure. La femme à la peau tannée se leva en le voyant arriver.

- Draco ! Je suis ravie de te voir. Viens.

Après avoir posée sa tasse sur la table basse, elle tendit les bras vers lui. Le blond s'avança timidement mais accepta l'étreinte, se laissant envahir par l'odeur exotique de la mère de son ami. Sa mère vit cependant la chose d'un mauvais œil puisqu'elle se racla la gorge. Helena s'écarta donc et fit signe au fils de s'asseoir.

- Prends donc une tasse, Draco. J'expliquais à ta mère qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre problème pour que vous restiez là. Je vois bien que vous êtes totalement dans le flou quant à votre futur.

Draco vit presque sa mère grincer des dents à côté de lui. Elle fusillait du regard la femme qui l'hébergeait. Celle-ci ne fit pas semblant de ne pas le voir cette fois-ci. Elle soupira et se laissa aller contre son dossier.

- Voyons ma chère, ne sois pas autant sur tes gardes. Tu as toujours eu peur que je te vole ton mari. Je reconnais que je n'ai jamais eu la moindre difficulté à mettre un homme dans mon lit mais il est en prison, à présent, il n'y a donc aucune crainte à avoir.

Le blond qui avait porté sa tasse à ses lèvres s'étouffa légèrement avec sa gorgée de thé. A ses côtés, sa mère éclata pour de bon. Elle se leva et cria :

- Tu n'as donc aucune considération pour lui ? Je croyais que c'était ton ami mais tu ne le vois que comme un morceau de viande, comme les autres !

Helena fronça les sourcils. A son tour, elle se mit debout. Elle ne répondit cependant pas tout de suite. Elle marcha dans la pièce jusqu'à la fenêtre. Une fois face à elle, elle observa une de ses mains. Pendant un long moment, elle chercha le moindre défaut sur elle, sûrement l'existence d'une ride, s'aidant de son autre main pour faire bouger ses bagues. Puis, alors que Narcissa commençait à perdre vraiment patience, elle murmura :

- Lucius est mon meilleur ami. Le seul sûrement. Je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour ce qu'il a fait pour moi, pour m'avoir éloignée de tout ceci.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers la blonde et dit plus fermement :

- C'est pourquoi, vous êtes les bienvenus ici, toi et votre fils. Aussi longtemps que vous le souhaiterez.

Draco n'avait jamais vu Helena aussi sérieuse. Cette dernière, une fois sa phrase terminée, quitta la pièce, la tête haute. Une fois celle-ci disparue, il préféra s'en aller à son tour. Il ne voulait pas affronter sa mère lorsque celle-ci était énervée. Prudemment, il posa donc sa tasse sur sa soucoupe et entama un geste pour se lever. Seulement, Narcissa choisit ce moment pour se rasseoir. Sa main vint agripper son bras, le forçant à faire de même.

- Draco… Où étais-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Hum… Je suis allé sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je voulais acheter une nouvelle baguette.

- Oh ! Et alors ?

- Il y avait trop de monde en magasin, j'ai préféré revenir.

La blonde soupira. Puis, elle sortit la sienne et la lui tendit.

- Prends là. Tu en as plus besoin que moi.

Le fils obéit et saisit le bout de bois.

- Merci, mère.

- Nous avons rendez vous avec l'avocat demain. C'est un ancien ami de la famille, monsieur Thomson. Tu peux lui faire confiance.

- D'accord.

La main sur son bras s'en alla alors et sa mère se laissa aller contre le dossier, fermant les yeux.

- Tout va bien ? demanda alors Draco.

Narcissa glissa sa main sur son visage.

- Je me suis renseignée pour les possibilités de visite à Azkaban. Cela risque d'être vraiment difficile…

- Si je peux faire quelque chose, dis le moi, proposa son fils.

La femme secoua sa main dans l'air, rejetant sa proposition élégamment. Draco attendit quelques instants ensuite puis demanda :

- Mère, quelle est cette histoire qu'a racontée Potter au procès ?

Narcissa rouvrit les yeux. Elle fixa son fils et rétorqua :

- Et toi ? Pourquoi as-tu menti à ta tante quant à l'identité de Potter ?

Le blond baissa la tête, il ne pouvait pas répondre. Sa mère vint alors lui caresser les cheveux. Alors qu'elle jouait avec quelques mèches, elle reprit plus doucement :

- Nous avons fait ce que nous croyions de mieux sur l'instant. Il n'y a pas de regret à avoir.

Draco releva son regard et le plongea dans celui de sa mère. Sans hésitation, il lui répondit :

- Je n'en ai pas.

Narcissa sourit doucement. Puis, tendrement, elle vint déposer un baiser sur son front.

- C'est l'essentiel.

OoOoO

Après le dîner, Blaise invita Draco à boire un verre dans son salon. Tandis que Narcissa se rendait dans sa chambre et qu'Helena s'en allait pour la nuit, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent au pied du feu, un verre de scotch à la main.

Draco s'amusait à tourner son glaçon dans son verre transparent, le faisant rouler sur les bords. Blaise n'avait pas dit un mot depuis dix minutes. Il semblait partagé, perturbé, et surtout il n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots. Le blond ne voulait cependant pas l'aider, le silence lui suffisait. Finalement, après un énième soupir, le noir prit la parole :

- Pansy est passée cette après-midi.

- Vraiment ? releva platement son ami.

- Oui. Elle a été déçue de ne pas te voir. Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait repasser demain soir, pour le dîner.

- Tu as bien fait.

Le blond observa son ami chercher ses mots avec amusement. Il finit par prendre pitié de lui.

- Qu'il y a-t-il, Blaise ?

- Je… Tu sais qu'elle et Théo sont ensemble depuis l'été dernier ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

Le noir soupira.

- Elle n'était pas bien aujourd'hui. Théo a été envoyé à Azkaban et il y a de fortes chances, qu'à la suite de son procès, il y retourne.

- Quand a-t-il lieu ?

- Dans deux semaines.

- Ma mère et moi sommes donc les premiers…

- Oui… Draco, je ne suis pas sûre que Pansy va s'en remettre. Déjà son père est mort, sa mère ne veut pas sortir de sa chambre et là…

- Pourquoi ne lui proposes-tu pas de venir ici ? Quelques jours. Pour qu'elle se change l'esprit.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ? Helena sera sûrement d'accord et ma mère…

Blaise le coupa en murmurant tout bas. Le blond l'entendit cependant.

- Je l'aime.

- Quoi ? Moi aussi, je l'aime, je ne vois pas le rapport.

Le noir plongea ses iris noir dans ceux, gris, de son ami.

- Je suis amoureux d'elle.

- Hein ?

Bouche bée, Draco l'observa, les yeux écarquillés. Voyant que le noir était au plus mal, il se reprit et demanda :

- Mais… Depuis quand ?

- Depuis la guerre… Je sais que cela sort de nulle part mais… Je ne peux pas la soutenir, Draco. Je me rapprochais trop d'elle et… Théo est mon ami, je ne peux pas faire cela.

Le blond releva un sourcil.

- Tu penses qu'elle va se consoler dans tes bras ? Si elle aime vraiment Théo, elle ne te succombera pas.

Blaise le fusilla du regard.

- Merci, Draco. Ecoute, fais ça pour moi, s'il te plait. Ou pour elle. Mais aide la, toi.

- Je ne peux pas. Je dois m'occuper de mon procès, d'abord, et si tout va bien pour moi, de celui de mon père. Il risque le baiser du Détraqueur.

- Je sais, mais…

- Tu ne pourras pas la fuir, Blaise. Si tu veux l'oublier et la respecter, trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre.

Le blond but son verre d'un coup sec puis se leva. Son ami étant véritablement dépité, il vint poser une main sur son épaule.

- Je suis désolé, Blaise.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte.

- Je vais me coucher, mon avocat vient demain. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, murmura le noir, le regard perdu dans les flammes.

Draco lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil puis s'en alla. Il avait ses propres problèmes.

OoOoOoOoO

Voilà, la suite vendredi.

Une review ?


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour,

**RAR des anonymes** :

**Guest :** Merci beaucoup ! Bonne lecture pour la suite !

**Steph :** Je ne sais pas s'il y aura d'autres interactions mais en tout cas, on va revoir Helena ;) Merci pour ta review!

**Yuu** : Quelle review bien écrite, le courage de Draco mais surtout sa détermination à sauver sa famille sont en effet des thèmes importants de cette fiction. Merci à toi pour tes commentaires et ton soutien! Bonne lecture! (petit conseil cependant, tu risques d'avoir besoin de la première partie pour quelques éléments de compréhension..., mais tu fait comme tu veux, bien sûr!)

Bonne lecture à tous !

OoOoOoOoO

L'avocat déposa ses dossiers sur la longue table de bois ciré. Son air sombre s'accordait parfaitement avec sa robe de sorcier noire. Il n'apportait pas de bonnes nouvelles.

Après que Narcissa et Draco se soient assis, il en fit de même et croisa ses mains face à lui. Puis, il attendit que sa cliente prenne la parole, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire.

- Et bien, Lucien, nous vous écoutons.

- Bien sûr, Narcissa. Comme vous me l'avez demandé, je me suis tout d'abord renseigné auprès du ministère concernant les visites à Azkaban. Suite à de nombreuses demandes, Kingsley a instauré un droit de visite une fois par semaine pendant une heure. Vous pourrez y venir à plusieurs mais cela ne devra pas dépasser ce délai.

- Une heure par semaine ? s'exclama la femme. Si peu ?

- Je suis désolé, cela n'est pas de mon ressort. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important cependant. Il faut nous concentrer sur vos procès, nous n'avons qu'une semaine. C'est très peu.

Il se saisit alors d'un de ses dossiers et l'ouvrit. Après y avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil, il poursuivit :

- J'ai eu vent de l'intervention de monsieur Potter lors de vos jugements. Je l'ai donc contacté afin de savoir s'il viendrait aussi à vos procès. J'attends encore la réponse.

- Vous pensez que son témoignage pourrait alléger nos jugements ? demanda Draco.

- Mieux, sourit l'avocat. S'il accepte, vous pourriez être libéré de toute charge. Son influence est considérable au ministère depuis son exploit. Vous êtes les seuls que le Magenmagot a accepté de libérer en attendant le procès.

- Et s'il ne vient pas ? questionna la blonde.

L'homme soupira.

- Ce sera bien plus compliqué. J'ai déjà travaillé sur quelques arguments de poids. Pour vous, Narcissa, nous pourrons jouer sur votre statut de femme impuissante. Comme vous êtes mariée à Lucius et y êtes très attachée, vous ne pouviez l'arrêter ou le dénoncer. Cependant, si nous faisons cela, cela risque de porter préjudice à votre mari…

- Mon père risque vraiment le baiser du Détraqueur, monsieur Thomson ? demanda Draco.

- Oui, confirma celui-ci. Même si les Détraqueurs ont été enlevés d'Azkaban depuis la fin de la guerre, ils sont encore utilisés pour la peine maximale.

- Nous ne ferons pas cela, alors, refusa la mère d'une voix tremblante.

- Je comprends. Concernant Draco, son jeune âge va beaucoup l'aider. Mais Dumbledore était apprécié… Cela va vraiment être un procès difficile.

- Quand aurez vous la réponse de Potter ? interrogea sa cliente.

- Je l'ignore. Je lui ai écrit mais il est possible qu'il ne me réponde tout simplement pas.

Narcissa baissa la tête, l'air inquiet. Lucien Thomson se leva alors.

- N'ayez crainte. Je vais faire ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider. Il faut surtout garder espoir.

Puis, il commença à ranger ses dossiers, rassemblant les feuilles.

- Je vous informerai dès que j'ai du nouveau. En attendant, si vous avez la moindre idée, le moindre souvenir ou la moindre preuve, qui pourrait vous aider, prévenez moi de suite. Le temps nous est compté.

Draco hocha la tête. L'avocat lui offrit un bref sourire puis transplana.

Narcissa se laissa alors aller. Sa tête tomba dans ses mains jointes et un sanglot lui échappa. Son fils l'observa un instant, pétrifié. Il ne l'avait quasiment jamais vue perdre ses moyens. Ne pouvant rester sans rien faire, il se leva et vint la prendre dans bras. Sa mère accepta l'étreinte et pleura plus fort encore. D'une voix sourde, Draco tenta alors de la consoler :

- Mère, cela va aller. Potter va sûrement revenir. Il s'est déplacé rien que pour nous juste après la bataille, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il ne le fasse pas après.

- Mais ton père…

- Père n'aura pas le baiser. Nous trouverons une solution, je te le promets.

- Je suis tellement désolée, Draco… Tu n'avais pas à être embarqué là dedans…

- Vous non plus, mère. Nous l'avons fait tout les deux. Pour lui. C'est votre mari et mon père…

Narcissa releva la tête, ses yeux mouillés apparaissant à la vue de son fils.

- J'avais foi en lui… Tout ce temps, je lui faisais confiance.

- Il faut continuer, mère. Lui même s'est fait avoir par le lord noir. Lui aussi n'avait que quinze ans…

Sa dernière phrase murmurée tout bas fut cependant entendue par la femme. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Oui, exactement. Comment le sais-tu ?

Souriant tristement, Draco s'abstint de répondre. A la place, il embrassa sa mère sur son front puis s'écarta. Ils devaient se ressaisir, le moment n'était pas aux pleurs. Après le procès, ils pourraient se lamenter mais pour l'instant ils devaient se battre. Narcissa le comprit bien à son regard puisqu'elle se redressa, sécha ses larmes et se mit debout. Après avoir remis en ordre ses robes, elle annonça :

- Nous irons voir ton père dans deux jours, je vais m'occuper de cela. Prévois ton après-midi.

Le blond sourit, il était content de la retrouver. Ils échangèrent alors un regard complice, ils étaient des Malfoy, la plus grande famille de sang pur. Ils n'allaient pas se laisser faire.

OoOoO

Draco fut heureux de revoir Pansy le soir. Il ne l'avait que peu vue l'année précédente. Elle était restée cachée chez Théo. Cependant son air abattu l'attrista. Elle n'avait que peu d'espoir pour son petit ami et la mort de son père pesait encore sur elle. Blaise et lui durent mettre toute leur volonté durant le dîner afin de lui arracher un sourire.

Tout le long de la soirée, le blond fit plus attention au comportement de son ami. Il remarqua alors l'attachement de celui-ci envers la jeune fille. Les regards qu'il lui lançait confirmaient ce qu'il lui avait raconté. Blaise semblait vraiment amoureux de Pansy. Cependant, à la fin du dîner, il passa outre ses sentiments et suivit l'idée de Draco : il lui proposa de rester quelques jours afin de se changer les idées. La brune refusa cependant. Elle ne voulait pas laisser sa mère seule. Alors elle serra très fort contre elle ses deux amis puis s'en alla. Blaise se rendit alors dans son salon, sûrement pour boire. Et le blond le laissa faire. Il ne savait pas comment consoler les gens. Il alla donc se coucher en espérant que la journée serait meilleure.

Et elle le fut. Lors du petit déjeuner, Narcissa reçut une lettre de leur avocat. Pressée d'avoir des nouvelles, elle abandonna vite sa tasse de thé et se rendit dans le salon afin de la lire. Aussi curieux, Draco la suivit, laissant Blaise seul dans la salle à manger.

Sa mère était assise sur un canapé, la feuille bien serrée dans sa main et les sourcils froncés. Inquiet, son fils s'assit à ses côtés et attendit qu'elle parle. Elle ne tarda pas, sa grimace ayant disparu :

- Potter a confirmé sa présence à notre procès, annonça-t-elle.

Draco ne put retenir son sourire soulagé. Un poids se retirait de ses épaules. Au moins, sa mère et lui avaient une chance de s'en sortir. Celle-ci le partagea avec lui quelques secondes.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, fit-elle. Lucius sera content de l'apprendre demain, cependant…

- Lui n'est pas sorti d'affaire, continua pour elle le blond.

- Oui, souffla sa mère.

Le silence s'éternisa suite à cela. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Après un soupir, Narcissa reprit ensuite :

- J'ai obtenu une visite pour demain comme prévu.

- Parfait, murmura Draco.

- Il faudra se rendre au ministère, on nous retira nos, enfin ta, baguettes durant. Des aurors nous accompagneront.

- D'accord.

- Bien.

La femme passa sa main dans la chevelure légère de son fils, lui accordant un léger sourire, puis elle se leva et quitta la pièce. Celui-ci observa la porte se fermer avant de se laisser retomber dans le dossier, abandonnant toute dignité. Malgré ce soulagement, il sentait que les problèmes n'étaient pas tout à fait terminés. Ils risquaient toujours d'aller à Azkaban.

Soupirant, Draco laissa son regard errer dans la pièce. Sas yeux tombèrent alors sur un journal posé sur une table basse. D'où il était, il pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait de la Gazette du Sorcier. Curieux, il abandonna sa position relâchée et se leva. Le gros titre lui retourna alors le cœur :

Harry Potter et Ginevra Weasley,

L'Idylle du Héros

Dégouté, le blond lut les autres titres. On parlait des procès, de l'ensemble du Magenmagot qui allait être réuni. L'intervention du Survivant durant leur jugement avait été tue à la presse. Le ministère espérait sûrement qu'il n'en fasse pas de même pour le procès. Un sourire sardonique se dessina sur les lèvres de l'ancien préfet. Ils allaient être déçus.

Puis, lorsqu'il pencha afin de lire les différents articles, on frappa à la porte du Manoir. Etonné, Draco se redressa. On frappait uniquement lorsque l'on n'était pas habitué à venir. S'agissait-il du ministère ? Même l'avocat était venu à leur rendez vous par la cheminée. Perplexe, le blond se dirigea vers la porte et l'entrouvrit, s'offrant une vue parfaite sur l'entrée. Blaise se dirigeait vers celle-ci, le même air curieux que lui sur le visage. Sa surprise fut grande lorsqu'il ouvrit le battant de porte. Harry Potter se trouvait derrière, habillé de façon moldue.

- Zabini, salua-t-il, froid.

- Potter ? Que fais-tu là ?

- Je dois voir Malfoy.

- Pourquoi ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas.

- Ecoute, tu sonnes chez moi, alors ce n'est pas parce que tu es le…

Draco décida de couper court au début de dispute et préféra intervenir. Sortant de sa cachette, il ouvrit la porte en grand et sortit du salon.

- Laisse, Blaise, fit-il. Je m'en occupe.

Les yeux verts du brun se posèrent sur lui. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard glacial, le même qu'ils s'étaient accordés durant deux ans. Un échange haineux qui faisait penser au blond qu'ils avaient tous deux oublié leur relation de cinquième année. Le noir observa leur échange et décida de se replier.

- Bien. A tout à l'heure.

Sans autre forme de cérémonie, il s'en alla. Draco s'approcha alors :

- Que veux-tu ?

- Tu es courant que je serais là pour le procès de ta mère et le tien ?

- Oui, mon avocat m'a fait passer le message. Si tu es venu pour des remerciements, sache que…

- Non ! coupa le Survivant. Je dois te parler d'autre chose. Je peux entrer ?

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas si Helena voudrait de lui sous son toit. Mais visiblement, Harry ne voulait pas discuter dehors alors il se recula et l'entraina dans le salon. Une fois le brun assis face à lui, il questionna :

- Comment savais-tu où j'habitais ?

- Ton avocat me l'a dit.

- Bref, que voulais-tu ?

- Je…

Il fut cependant interrompu par l'arrivée de Narcissa. Celle-ci toqua deux coups contre la porte puis dans pénétra la pièce, un sourire aimable aux lèvres.

- Désolée de vous interrompre. J'ai appris que monsieur Potter était là.

Le Survivant se leva et accepta la main que la femme lui tendait. Cette dernière lui sourit faiblement.

- Je voulais simplement vous remercier pour vos interventions au ministère.

- C'est tout à fait normal, je ne fais que dire la vérité.

La blonde hocha la tête, le même sourire aux lèvres.

- Bien, passez une bonne journée. Nous nous reverrons au procès.

Elle fit demi tour ensuite et referma la porte derrière elle. Harry se rassit alors.

- Ta mère est mieux éduquée que toi, remarqua-t-il.

- Je croyais que c'était normal, rétorqua Draco.

Le brun fit la moue.

- Peu importe, dit le blond. Que voulais-tu ?

- J'ai toujours ta baguette, je souhaitais simplement te la rendre en main propre.

Il sortit le morceau de bois de sa veste et la tendit à son vis à vis. Excité malgré lui, Draco s'en saisit de suite. Ses doigts se mirent alors à la caresser, elle lui avait manqué. Il murmura ensuite :

- Merci.

Ses yeux se relevèrent. Harry l'observait. Il les rabaissa ensuite afin d'admirer encore sa baguette. Le brun chuchota alors :

- Cela me rappelle quelque chose, cette histoire de baguette…

Comprenant de suite à quel souvenir son ancien amant faisait référence, Draco rougit malgré lui. Il toisa le Survivant afin d'être sûr d'avoir bien compris. Tout animosité avait disparu dans les prunelles vertes. Elles étaient impassibles. Le blond se racla alors la gorge et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la table basse et se plaça derrière elle avant d'annoncer :

- On se reverra au procès.

Le Survivant qui avait suivit son trajet fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas, puis il aperçut le journal et son gros titre. Il resta cependant de marbre et releva simplement les yeux pour répondre :

- Oui.

- Bien. Je ne te raccompagne pas à la sortie, tu connais.

Sans attendre, Draco fit vite demi tour et sortit du salon. Montant les marches des escaliers à toute vitesse afin de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. La tête dans l'oreiller, il essaya ensuite de s'en remettre. Potter venait de faire une allusion à leur précédente relation, pire, à une blague d'ordre sexuel qu'il lui avait faite après une séance de pelotage. Et tout cela en restant parfaitement impassible. Mais à quoi jouait-t-il ? Au moins, le blond était certain que son ancien amant n'avait pas oublié. Poussant un soupir profond, Draco essaya de remettre en place ses idées. Le brun arrivait trop facilement à chambouler ses sentiments. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Comme le disait le journal, celui-ci était pris et de toute manière, il était bien trop tard pour eux…

OoOoOoOoO

Et bien voilà, Harry était là :)

Une review ?


	5. Chapitre 4

Voilà un nouveau chapitre,

Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture à tous !

OoOoOoOoO

L'arrivée au ministère fut très mouvementée. Sa mère et lui utilisèrent le réseau de cheminée, les faisant ainsi arriver dans un couloir très fréquenté. Draco aurait pu se couvrir comme il avait prit l'habitude faire pour sortir, mais sa mère ne pouvait pas faire la même chose, alors il s'était abstenu. Et les regards étaient là, bien présents et haineux. Quelqu'un alla même jusqu'à les invectiver. Il lâcha un « Sales mangemorts! » d'une voix forte et cela permit ainsi à ceux qui ne les avaient pas repéré de les voir à présent. Fort heureusement, des aurors vinrent à eux rapidement, calmant de suite les autres passants. Le blond s'inquiéta pour sa mère alors. Narcissa ne devait pas être habituée à ce genre de comportement. heureusement, lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, il vit qu'elle n'affichait pas la moindre expression et que son port de tête était toujours aussi fier.

On les emmena dans le bureau du ministre provisoire, Shacklebolt. Celui-ci semblait débordé lorsqu'il les reçut. Son bureau était encombré de nombreux papiers et des cernes bien profondes se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Il fut néanmoins poli.

Madame Mafloy, Monsieur Malfoy, entrez quelques secondes dans mon bureau. Je dois voir quelques détails avec vous.

Un auror pénétra avec eux la pièce et, lorsque la porte fut fermée, Kinsgley reprit la parole :

- J'ai reçu votre demande concernant votre souhait de voir votre mari. Trois aurors vont vous escortez jusqu'à Azkaban. Vous aurez une heure seuls avec lui.

- Bien, merci, monsieur le ministre.

- En revanche, vous devrez me laisser vos baguettes pendant ce temps là.

Sans rechigner, Draco et sa mère lui tendirent leur bout de bois puis suivirent l'auror. Deux autres les rejoignirent puis on les fit transplaner.

Ni Narcissa, ni son fils n'étaient déjà allés dans la prison sorcière et la première impression fut brutale. Les locaux étaient froids, presque glacial, et donnaient l'impression qu'aucune vie n'y était présente. Le chef de la prison les reçut à contrecoeur. Lorsqu'il les mena au travers d'Azkaban, il ne fit que renâcler à l'idée de permettre à un meurtrier de voir sa famille. Personne ne lui répondit cependant, même les aurors étaient silencieux. Les Détraqueurs avaient beau avoir quitté les lieux, on sentait encore leur présence et personne n'avait envie de sourire.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une petite pièce sombre dans laquelle on les enferma en leur disant que le prisonnier n'allait pas tarder à les rejoindre. Draco se sentit craintif tout d'un coup. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être enfermé dans une pièce dans un coin reculé d'Azkaban. Heureusement, la porte se rouvrit bien vite et son père apparut.

L'était du chef de la famille Malfoy était pitoyable. Sans ses longues robes chères et avec ses cheveux sales, il avait perdu toute sa classe naturelle. Narcissa s'avança cependant vers lui, insensible à cela, et le prit dans ses bras. Draco, lui, resta plus en retrait. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine que Lucius se trouvait en prison et déjà il semblait décharné. Que se passerait-il lorsqu'il devrait y rester plusieurs années ? Draco préféra ne pas y penser et accepta simplement l'accolade que son père lui donna après s'être approché de lui.

- Alors ? Comment allez vous ? Où vivez vous ? questionna le patriarche.

- Nous sommes chez Blaise, répondit Draco.

- Oh ! fit-il, étonné. Tout va bien avec Helena ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers sa femme.

Celle-ci pinça les lèvres et hocha simplement la tête, arrachant un faible sourire à Lucius. Puis, il reprit son sérieux et interrogea à nouveau :

- Comment vos procès avancent-t-ils ? Potter va...?

- Oui.

- Nous n'en avions pas reparlé, Narcissa, mais qu'elle est cette histoire qu'il a défendu lors de notre jugement ? Tu as vraiment menti...?

Le ton était étonné mais aussi rempli de reproche. Draco s'attendit à ce que sa mère baisse les yeux mais, au contraire, elle resta bien droite et acquiesça fermement :

- Oui.

Les deux parents se toisèrent un long moment puis finalement ce fut le père qui abandonna la partie. Baissant les yeux, il soupira et conclut.

- Bon, au moins, vous voilà, sortis d'affaire. Je suppose que cela ne sert à rien que je te pose la même question, Draco. Passons à autre chose.

- Exactement, confirma sa femme. Il faut que nous parlons de ton procès. Lucien est passé te voir ?

- Non, pas encore. Il viendra après vos procès.

- Et tu as quelque chose ? questionna Draco. Enfin, je veux dire qui irait en ta faveur

- Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que cela n'est pas évident. Après tout, je suis connu pour avoir été le bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres... Je ne peux rien avancé de concret...

- Vous savez que vous risquez le baiser du Détraqueur ? interrogea son fils, agacé.

- Draco, le réprimanda sa mère.

Lucius l'arrêta d'une main et fixa son fils, sérieux.

- Je le sais. Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Jusqu'au bout, j'ai choisi le mauvais camp. Et je ne le regrette pas. Je croyais dans les convictions de notre maître.

- Cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant, souffla Draco. Il est bien trop tard et je ne rentrerai pas dans cette discussion avec vous. Ce sont sont vos opinions.

- Et non les tiennes ?

- Que j'y adhère ou non n'a pas d'importance. La seule chose qui compte c'est votre survie. Vous êtes mon père, je vous ai toujours suivi et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer à vous abandonner. Alors nous n'allons plus parler de cela, mais plutôt nous concentrer sur votre procès. Nous devons nous focaliser là dessus.

Son père resta coi quelques instants face à son discours. Son fils ne lui répondait quasiment jamais. Il devait cependant avouer qu'il avait raison alors, encore une fois, il baissa la tête et acquiesça.

- Faisons cela, alors.

Draco lui sourit. Narcissa intervint alors.

- Bien. Lucius, il faut que tu réfléchisses sérieusement aux éléments que tu pourrais présenter le jour du procès qui pourraient interférer en ta faveur. Il y en a forcément.

- Je le ferai, oui. Après tout, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire dans cette prison.

- Parfait, on ne pourra pas se revoir notre procès, alors...

La voix de la femme baissa considérablement lorsqu'elle reprit :

- Peut être nous verrons nous ici, sinon on reviendra...

Son mari leva sa main blanche et vint lui caresser ses mèches blondes.

- Tout va bien, lui murmura-t-il.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser, annonça Draco.

Lucius hocha la tête, lui offrit un bref sourire puis se concentra à nouveau sur sa femme. Leur fils quitta la pièce et referma bien la porte derrière lui. Les aurors se trouvaient derrière et ceux-ci lui jetèrent à peine un regard. Ils patientèrent tous ensuite. Narcissa ne fut cependant pas longue. Elle rejoignit rapidement son fils et, ensemble, ils retournèrent au ministère.

OoOoO

Pansy obtient elle aussi un droit de visite pour aller voir Théo. Elle se rendit le soir au Manoir Zabini, plus perturbée que jamais.

Draco s'occupait à lire le journal dans le salon lorsqu'elle apparut à la cheminée. Il se leva de suite en voyant son air attristé. La jeune fille semblait vraiment désespérée. Peiné, le blond la prit dans ses bras avant même qu'elle ait pu dire quelque chose. La brune accepta volontiers l'étreinte et enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de son ami. D'une voix basse, elle expliqua ensuite :

- Je suis passée voir Théo. Il... Son avocat n'est vraiment pas confiant. Il se demande même s'il ne va pas recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur.

- Ne dis pas ça ! la réprimanda Draco. Il est jeune...

Pansy s'écarta de lui et leva vers lui ses yeux humides.

- Il n'a pas de témoin comme toi.

- Peut être, mais il n'a fait que suivre son père...

- Espérons.

Le blond hocha la tête puis fit :

- Je vais chercher Blaise.

- Non !

- Pardon ?

- Ce n'est pas lui que je venue voir..

- Mais...

- Je ne veux pas rendre les choses plus difficile qu'elles ne le sont, Draco.

Celui-ci écarquilla ses yeux.

- Tu es au courant ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Oui, avoua la brune en baissant la tête. Il me l'a quasiment avoué, il y a peu. Mais, je ne veux pas. J'aime Théo.

- Bien, d'accord, abandonna Draco. Que veux-tu faire ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Je veux bien un alcool fort, oui, s'il te plait.

Le blond lui sourit et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Il alla ensuite leur servir un verre de scotch puis revint s'installer à ses côtés. Pansy lisait le gros titre de la Gazette du Sorcier. Après avoir accepté l'alcool et en avoir bu une gorgée, il murmura d'une voix sinistre :

- Nous n'étions vraiment pas dans le bon camp. Regarde Potter, il doit filer le parfait bonheur à présent.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, souffla son ami. Potter est du genre à se morfondre pour rien. Je parie qu'il s'en veut d'avoir tué quelqu'un, même s'il s'agissait du lord noir.

- Tu as raison, soupira Pansy. D'ailleurs, qu'a-t-il sur toi pour te permettre de rester en vie ?

- Je...

- C'est bon, tu peux me le dire, Draco. Quoique tu aies fait, personne ne pourra te le reprocher, une guerre est une guerre.

Le blond la remercia du regard puis s'expliqua :

- Je l'ai en quelque sorte aidé. Dans le milieu de l'année dernière, Greyback avait réussi à les capturer, lui et ses amis. Seulement, il devait s'être lancé un sort de camouflage qui faisait qu'on ne le reconnaissait qu'à peine. Ma tante qui était présente m'a demandé s'il s'agissait vraiment de lui et j'ai menti. J'ai prétendu que je ne le reconnaissais pas alors que je savais parfaitement que c'était lui.

- Pourquoi ? souffla la brune.

- Je l'ignore.

L'ancien préfet tourna son verre, fixant sans les voir les reflets dorés de l'alcool. Tout bas, il avoua ensuite :

- Je crois que je ne voulais pas la victoire du lord. Je pense que notre vie aurait été bien pire s'il avait gagné.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais, Draco, et tes parents ?

- Nous sommes adultes, Pansy. J'ai toujours écouté mon père et l'ai toujours soutenu mais cela ne veut pas dire que je partage ses opinions, loin de là. Des fois, je me demandais même si mon père y croyait réellement...

Le blond repensa au journal et à la façon dont son père s'était fait enrôler. Lucius n'avait pas fait tout cela par choix. Il avait été si jeune lorsque le lord lui avait imposé le serment inviolable.

- Nos pères étaient soumis, confirma la jeune fille.

Draco hocha la tête puis but son verre. Il avait besoin d'une dose forte d'alcool. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit :

- Draco, tu es là ?

Il s'agissait de sa mère. La blonde pénétra dans la pièce. Elle remarqua alors la proximité des deux jeunes gens.

- Oh pardon ! Je vous dérange, peut être ?

Son fils soupira.

- Non, mère. Pansy vient juste d'aller voir son petit ami à Azkaban, Théo. J'essaye simplement de la consoler.

Narissa s'avança alors dans la pièce, l'air désolée.

- Oh, ma chérie, je suis désolée. Viens dans mes bras.

Pansy se leva et accepta l'étreinte. Les deux femmes s'écartèrent ensuite et la mère du blond s'exclama :

- Un amour si jeune, c'est vraiment triste.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, arrachant ainsi un sourire à la brune. Sa mère le réprimanda cependant :

- Ne te moque pas, mon fils. Toi aussi, un jour, tu seras amoureux d'une jolie fille. Enfin, je l'espère.

- N'espérez pas trop, mère, lâcha le blond, acerbe. Dans deux jours, je me retrouvais peut être dans les mêmes lieux que Théo.

- Ne dis pas cela. Tout va bien se passer. Mais, je suis sérieuse, Draco. Il est bientôt temps. Un Malfoy se marie jeune et...

- Oui, ça va ! coupa son fils de plus en plus acide. Et puis, un seul enfant, un fils de préférence, avec une jeune fille de sang pur. Je les connais par coeur les traditions et on a bien vu où cela nous a mené.

- Tu ne veux pas te marier ? s'étouffa Narcissa.

- Disons que ce n'est pas ma préoccupation du moment. Maintenant, je vais me coucher.

Il se leva, sans un regard pour sa mère, et salua brièvement son amie :

- Bonne nuit, Pansy.

OoOoO

Les jours qui les séparaient de leurs procès se déroulèrent bien trop rapidement aux yeux de Draco. Il sentait le stress l'agiter, perturber ses nuits, et il savait que s'il allait devoir se rendre en prison, ce serait bien pire. A ses côtés, sa mère semblait aussi de plus en plus tendue. Elle criait plus souvent qu'à l'accoutumée, ne laissant aucun repas en présence d'Helena calme. Cette dernière ne lui en tenait pas rigueur cependant. Au contraire, elle s'amusait beaucoup des sautes d'humeurs de la femme de son meilleur ami. Mais, Draco remarquait qu'elle s'inquiétait, elle aussi. La femme à la peau tannée sortait très souvent et avait le regard sombre.

Draco se trouvait dans son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, il observait le plafond de sa chambre. Celle-ci était plongée dans l'obscurité, la nuit était tombée. Le procès avait lieu le lendemain et il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil de sitôt. Alors, il réfléchissait. Dans l'espoir de se détendre, il se remémorait ses meilleurs moments passés avec le Survivant. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'une personne qu'avec lui. Même s'il ne lui avait quasiment rien raconté sur lui, sur sa vie, sur sa famille, il avait réussi à être intime avec lui. Et ce pas seulement sur le plan physique. Ils avaient vraiment partagé quelque chose.

Le blond se souvint du nombre de fois où il avait maudit, à l'époque, les fossés les séparant. Lui qui au départ avait seulement voulu se rapprocher du brun pour l'espionner. Il s'était fait prendre à son propre piège.

Se levant soudain, l'ancien préfet repoussa ses couvertures et se rapprocha de son armoire. Après l'avoir ouverte, il s'accroupit et en sortit une boite en bois. Elle contenait ses lettres échangées avec Harry ainsi qu'un collier ignoble avec un serpent enroulé comme pendentif. Draco déplia les feuilles et relut les mots qu'ils avaient partagé. A ce moment là, ils n'avaient même pas été amis mais déjà on sentait une complicité dans leur joutes verbales.

Poussant un profond soupir, le blond les rangea et se saisit de la chaine. Il imagina alors que Potter ne devait plus porter son parfum et cette réflexion l'attrista un instant. Se morigénant de sa faiblesse et de ses sentiments pas assez enfouis, le jeune homme passa le collier autour de son cou. Il voulait l'avoir avec lui. Juste pour le procès. Il savait que c'était ridicule mais il s'imaginait que peut être la nuit serait plus douce avec lui.

Refermant la boite, il remit tout en place et retourna dans ses draps. Après avoir clos ses paupières, il poussa un profond soupir et tenta de se relaxer. Contre sa poitrine, le la chaine en argent exerçait un poids rassurant.

OoOoOoOoO

Mercredi, ce sera le procès.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Une review ?


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour,

Et voilà, le procès est arrivé. Merci pour vos reviews!

Bonne lecture à tous !

OoOoOoOoO

Ce furent trois coups violents sur la porte de sa chambre qui réveillèrent le fils Malfoy. Alors que le sommeil avait réussi à l'emporter seulement tard dans la nuit, à présent il ne voulait plus le lâcher. Le blond n'eut cependant pas le choix lorsque sa mère frappa. D'une voix forte, elle acheva de mettre ses sens en alerte :

- Debout, Draco. Nous avons rendez vous dans une heure au ministère, il ne faut surtout pas être en retard.

Repoussant d'un coup ses draps, son fils se leva et lui répondit vivement :

- Je suis debout. Je te rejoins dans quelques instants pour le petit déjeuner.

- Bien.

Une fois sa mère partie, l'ancien préfet se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et se glissa sous le jet de douche froid. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que c'était aujourd'hui, que ce soir, son sort serait décidé. Heureusement, l'eau fraiche lui fit du bien et lui permit de décompresser un peu.

Propre, il quitta la douche et alla s'habiller. Il se vêtit de vêtements simples, ni trop voyants ni trop chers. Puis, après s'être coiffé, il sortit de chambre et se rendit dans la salle à manger. Helena était présente avec son fils ainsi que Narcissa. La blonde le gratifia d'un sourire timide puis retourna à son repas. La maîtresse de maison, elle, se montra plus bavarde.

- Alors, Draco, tout va bien se passer ? Tu n'es pas trop inquiet ?

- Mère, la réprimanda Blaise. Laissez le.

Celle-ci fit la moue mais n'objecta pas. Elle tendit néanmoins le panier de toast vers son hôte. Draco accepta la nourriture puis mangea en silence.

Mais alors que le repas se poursuivait toujours dans le calme, au plus grand désespoir d'Helena, on frappa violemment à la porte d'entrée. Etonnée, cette dernière se leva et alla ouvrir. Draco se mit debout lui aussi et la suivit. Deux aurors se trouvaient sur le pas de porte.

- Mme Zabini, nous sommes venus chercher les accusés.

- Mais bien sûr, roucoula cette dernière.

Sa longue main foncée se leva et vint toucher l'insigne de l'homme sur sa poitrine. D'une voix envoutante, elle dit ensuite :

- J'ai toujours admiré le courage des aurors... Je me demande pourquoi je ne me suis jamais fait aimer de l'un deux...

L'homme rougit, flatté, et n'osa se reculer. Son regard était fixé sur le décolleté plongeant de la femme. Il fut cependant poussé par l'un de ses collègues. Celui-ci montra son badge :

- Je suis l'auror Jink. Vos charmes ne fonctionnent pas avec nous, Mme Zabini, votre réputation vous a précédée. Où sont-ils ?

- Appelez moi Helena, voyons.

Draco décida de se présenter alors. Sortant de l'ombre, il s'avança.

- Je suis là. Ma mère finit de manger.

Jink se tourna vers lui. Ses sourcils étaient froncés. Son collègue, lui, avait toujours les yeux bloqués sur la créature en face de lui.

- Et bien, allez la chercher. Nous partons maintenant.

- Mais, je croyais que nous devions y aller par nos propres moyens.

Sans hésitation, l'auror sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers le blond.

- Changement de programme. Allez chercher votre mère. Maintenant.

Helena affichait un sourire carnassier lorsqu'elle rétorqua :

- Il semblerait que sachiez manier votre baguette aussi bien que votre langue, Monsieur Jink.

L'homme tourna sa tête vers elle, interloqué. Malgré lui, il rougit face au regard charmeur qu'elle lui lança et recula un peu. Draco, lui, leva les yeux au ciel et fit :

- Je vais la chercher tout de suite.

Il se détourna et retourna dans la salle à manger. Narcissa finissait de boire son thé.

- Mère, ce sont des aurors, nous devons y aller maintenant.

Un claquement se fit entendre lorsque la tasse claqua contre sa soucoupe. Fébrilement, la femme se leva en posant sa serviette sur la table.

- Bien sûr, murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Son fils lui sourit pour la rassurer puis lui tendit sa main. Sa mère accepta le soutien et, ensemble, il retournèrent dans l'entrée. Helena faisait toujours de l'oeil au premier auror tandis que le second avait pris une distance respectable. Lorsque la mère et le fils s'avancèrent, il se présenta :

- Bonjour, je suis l'auror Jink et voici l'auror Layson. Nous allons vous escorter jusqu'au ministère. Veuillez nous donner vos baguettes, vous n'en aurez pas besoin.

Les deux accusés obéirent et l'homme les rangea dans sa cape de sorcier. Il en sortit ensuite une vieille montre et murmura un sort vers elle.

- Il s'agit d'un portoloin. Quand nous arriverons là-bas, restez bien derrière nous, les journalistes sont déjà présents.

La mère et le fils hochèrent la tête puis se saisirent du vieil objet. Jink rappela alors alors à l'ordre son collègue.

- Layson !

Le désigné jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Helena, avec une faible lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, puis se résigna et rejoignit le groupe. L'entrée du Manoir Zabini donna l'impression de tanguer alors et les quatre personnes furent aspirées.

L'auror n'avait pas menti. Une foule de journalistes les attendait dans le hall du ministère. Jink et Layson ne furent pas de trop pour les repousser. Elle était avide d'informations et n'hésitait pas à crier ses interrogations :

- Mme Malfoy, votre mari vous a-t-il forcé à tuer des moldus ?

- M. Malfoy, depuis quand portez vous la marque ? Quelles ont été vos tentatives pour tuer Albus Dumbledore ?

- Comment se fait-il que vous ayez étiez libérés ? Avez vous soudoyé le ministre ?

Et derrière les journalistes se trouvait un public de sorciers. Certains n'étaient là que pour leur travail et d'autres étaient simplement venus assister au procès. Ceux-là les invectivaient encore plus violemment que les reporters, allant jusqu'aux insultes :

- Sales mangemorts !

- Vous ne méritez que le baiser du Détraqueur ! Honte à vous !

Une journaliste calma cependant l'ensemble de la foule. D'une voix forte, elle demanda, couvrant les autres questions :

- C'est vrai que Monsieur Potter va venir témoigner en votre faveur ?

Draco qui pour l'instant n'avait pu que baisser la tête sans répondre, la releva. Il reconnaissait cette voix. Il s'agissait de Loufoca Lovegood, une de ses anciennes camarades de Poudlard. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de la trouver dans la foule, les aurors chargés de les surveiller profitèrent du court calme instauré par l'interrogation pour les emmener hors du hall. Le fils et la mère furent alors entrainés au travers de couloirs vers un ascenseur. Leur déplacement s'arrêta ensuite dans une petite pièce de passage contenant deux portes et une petite table. Jink referma derrière eux puis, d'un sort, lia leurs mains.

- Vous allez attendre ici jusqu'à que l'on vous appelle. Vous passerez par là.

Il désigna l'autre porte.

- Cela mènera directement dans la salle d'audience. Une fois à l'intérieur, installez vous sur les deux sièges en bois au centre. Des chaines viendront encercler votre torse, c'est la procédure. Votre avocat sera déjà sur place ainsi que tout le Magenmagot. Le ministre présidera le procès. En attendant...

Sortant à nouveau sa baguette, il fit apparaître une cruche d'eau et deux verres.

- Voilà pour vous. Layson restera devant l'autre porte, vous ne pouvez plus sortir. Des questions ?

- En effet, fit Draco. Les deux procès auront lieu en même temps ? Sur la convocation, nous avions le même horaire, alors...

- Oui. Vos accusations sont liées alors il en a été décidé ainsi. Autre chose ?

Narcissa secoua la tête. Jink hocha alors la tête puis sortit, suivi par Layson. Le fils plongea alors son regard vers ses poignets et observa la corde magique qui les liait. A ses côtés, sa mère s'était rapprochée de la petite table.

- Tu veux un peu d'eau ?

- Non, merci.

La femme servit donc un peu d'eau pour elle seule. Son fils l'interrompit alors, sur le qui vive.

- Attendez, vous ne croyez pas qu'ils y on mis du véritaserum ?

- Je...

- Mieux vaut rester prudent.

- Tu as raison.

Elle lâcha la cruche puis alla se caler contre un mur. Faiblement, elle demanda ensuite :

- Tu crois que nous allons patienter longtemps ?

- Je l'ignore, soupira Draco.

L'attente ne fut pas longue. Les deux accusés se retrouvèrent rapidement assis et attachés à leurs sièges. Draco vit sa mère tressaillir lorsque la chaine vint la ceinturer. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de traitement. Lui ne broncha pas.

Dans la salle, un public avait été accepté. Le blond reconnut de nombreuses personnes, notamment des anciens élèves. Potter, Weasley et Granger étaient présents, mais aussi d'ancien Serpentards. Des camarades de Draco.

Après les présentations, on leur annonça que les accusations seraient traitées au cas par cas. On commença par le fils.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy, annonça Bones, votre première et principale accusation porte sur les tentatives de meurtres envers l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, lors de votre sixième année. D'après des sources anonymes mais sûres, vous avez d'abord tenté de lui offrir un collier d'opale contenant un sort puissant de magie noire. Cet objet s'est cependant retrouvé entre les mains de Katie Bell qui, à la suite d'un simple contact avec le collier, s'est retrouvée à Ste Mangouste pour un séjour prolongé. Cette tentative ayant échoué, vous avez utilisé un autre procédé, le poison. Encore une fois, cela fut un échec puisque ce fut Ronald Weasley qui but l'hydromel adressé à Albus Dumbledore. Enfin, pendant cette même année, afin d'accomplir votre tâche, vous avez utilisé une armoire à disparaître présente dans une salle secrète de l'école pour faire rentrer d'autres mangemorts à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de l'école. Parmi eux se trouvaient votre tante, Bellatrix Lestrange, ainsi que Fenrir Greyback. Avec leur aide vous avez réussi à isoler l'ancien directeur en haut de la tour d'astronomie puis l'avez désarmé. Vous n'avez cependant pas pu terminer votre tâche puisque Severus Rogue est apparu et l'a exécuté lui-même, tuant ainsi Albus Dumbledore. Note importante, Severus Rogue a été innocenté, il était un agent double agissant pour le compte de l'ancien directeur lui-même.

La femme s'assit. Durant tout son discours, elle était restée impassible mais ce ne fut pas le cas du public qui n'avait pas hésité à laisser échapper son indignation. Le ministre, Kinsgley, rappela donc la salle à l'ordre.

- Silence ! La parole est à l'avocat de la défense, Lucien Thomson.

Celui-ci se leva et vint au centre de la salle. Après un bref regard pour le fils Malfoy, il prit la parole :

- Messieurs et Mesdames les membres du Magenmagot, avant de commencer, je tiens à signaler un élément important dans l'affaire. Mon client était en sixième année lors de ses accusations, il n'avait que seize ans et n'était donc pas adulte. Maintenant que ce point est rétabli, je voudrais revenir sur l'accusation. Mme Bones, à chaque fois que vous avez mentionné les tentatives de M. Malfoy, vous avez parlé de tâche. Nous savons tous que le père de mon client est un mangemort et qu'il a été arrêté à la fin de sa cinquième année puis envoyé à Azkaban. Donc, l'été où Draco Malfoy a reçu la marque était celui juste après que Lucius Malfoy ait déçu Vous-savez-qui. Il est donc évident que ce dernier s'est rabattu sur le fils. Mon client avait donc une tâche à accomplir, un devoir. Mais avait-il le choix ? Son père se trouvait à Azkaban et sa mère était menacée. Lui-même se trouvait en position de danger. Nous connaissons tous les méthodes de Celui-qui-a-trépassé. Il risquait la mort.

Un membre du Magenmagot, un vieil homme à la barbe blanche, se leva alors, interrompant alors l'avocat dans son discours.

- Il aurait pu prévenir les autorités ! Durant cette année-là, tout le ministère prenait des précautions contre la menace.

- Mon client, reprit calmement Thomson, encore une fois, était sous la contrainte, sous la menace. Jamais le ministère n'aurait pu assurer la sécurité de sa mère s'il avait parlé. De plus, Albus Dumbledore était au courant de ces tentatives puisqu'il a chargé lui même Severus Rogue de le faire à la place de M. Malfoy.

- Mais...

- Votre point a été noté, M. Thomson, coupa Kingsley. Poursuivez.

- En outre, malgré le fait que mon client ait accepté la tâche qui lui avait été imposée, on peut remarquer sa mauvaise volonté à la mettre à l'oeuvre. En an, il n'y a que trois tentatives dont deux avortées. Le jeune étudiant qu'il était alors ne pouvait sans aucun doute se résoudre à commettre un meurtre.

Un autre membre du Magenmargot se mit debout à son tour. Il s'agissait d'une femme d'âge mûr tout de noir vêtue. Elle fit remarquer à la fin du discours :

- Vous ne pouvez oublier M. l'avocat que Albus était un grand sorcier. Il était difficile de l'atteindre, un simple étudiant ne pouvait pas y parvenir.

- En effet, madame, et, à mon sens, cela ne fait que prouver la présence de l'énorme menace qui pesait sur la famille Malfoy. Vous-savez-qui ne souhaitait sans aucun doute ne plus la voir dans ses rangs, c'est pourquoi il avait donné à M. Malfoy une mission presque impossible.

La femme se rassit, une moue agacée sur le visage. Un de ses collèges prit cependant le relais.

- La mauvaise volonté de M. Malfoy que vous évoquez, M. Thomson, a quand même failli provoquer la mort de deux élèves. Peut être, l'accusé était-il tout simplement inefficace.

Lucien sourcilla et Draco vit son poing se serrer. Tout ne se passait pas comme il le souhaitait.

- Comment pouvez-vous vous exprimer en de tels termes ? s'insurgea-t-il. Il s'agissait d'un adolescent de seize ans dont la vie de la mère était mise en jeu, dont le père était en prison, comment pouvez-vous parler d'inefficacité ?

Kinsgley intervint. La voix de l'avocat s'était trop élevée.

- Calmez-vous, M. l'avocat. Un tel débordement n'est pas autorisé dans cette cour.

- Veuillez m'excuser, monsieur le ministre.

- M. Scar n'exprimait qu'un point de vue. Vous pouvez reprendre.

Lucien hocha la tête et croisa ses mains. Draco le vit prendre une grande inspiration. Il semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. Après quelques instants, l'avocat reprit :

- Messieurs et mesdames les membres du Magenmagot, je vais vous demander un instant de vous mettre à la place du jeune Draco. Votre père est en prison, certes pour un crime qu'il a commis mais il s'agit de votre père, et le maître de celui-ci vous donne une mission impossible. Il s'agit d'une tâche sur laquelle repose la vie de votre mère, la vôtre et aussi, sûrement, celle de votre père. Qu'auriez vous fait ? Auriez vous tenté de prévenir les autorités ou l'Ordre du Phoenix en sachant qu'un tel acte aurait été appris aisément ? N'oubliez pas un seul instant, de plus, que celui qui vous a demandé cela distribuait des sort doloris avec joie et faisait régner la terreur même parmi ses rangs. Je vous demande de réfléchir à cela, de vous mettre à la place de l'accusé et de surtout prendre en compte son jeune âge, l'absence d'aide dans sa famille, la tante étant elle-aussi à la solde de Vous-savez-qui.

Kinsgley questionna alors :

- Avez vous une preuve de la terreur dont vous parlez ? Nous savons tous que Vous-savez-qui avait toutes ces qualités dont vous parlez, mais ses mangemorts les plus proches, étaient-ils eux aussi soumis à la même crainte ?

- Je vous propose pour cela d'interroger les accusés, monsieur le ministre, je pense qu'ils sont les plus à même de vous répondre sur ce point.

- Soit, faisons cela. Monsieur Malfoy, racontez nous tout cela. La parole est à vous.

Draco poussa un soupir discret. Comment pouvait-il parler de cela devant tous ces gens ? C'était tellement humiliant. Fermant les yeux, il prit une grande inspiration et se força. Il n'avait pas le choix.

- M. Thomson vous a bien informé, monsieur le ministre. Je n'ai assisté aux réunions que sur la fin, après ma sixième année, mais on m'a raconté que déjà bien avant des doloris étaient distribués. Le lord noir imposait sa domination non pas par des discours enflammés mais plutôt par une crainte constante. Le fait qu'il nous ai tatoués, par exemple, prouve à ses yeux que nous lui appartenions. Non seulement un ordre ne pouvait être négocié mais en plus, si la tâche était mal accomplie, on risquait au mieux le sort doloris. Il n'allait pas jusqu'à nous tuer, il avait besoin de nous, mais il n'hésitait pas à nous abimer.

- Donnez nous un exemple, M. Malfoy, des horreurs qu'il a pu commettre devant vous, demanda son avocat.

Toujours les paupières closes, Draco essaya d'ignorer les gens autour de lui. Tandis qu'il se remémorait les pires moments de sa vie, ses mains se crispèrent sur ses accoudoirs.

- Je pense que mentionner son serpent, Nagini, serait un élément convaincant. Lorsque une victime était importante à ses yeux, mémorable en quelque sorte, il la tuait devant nous. Notre ancienne professeur de l'étude des moldus, Charity Burbage, a connu ce sort. Puis, une fois la personne morte, son serpent la mangeait. Devant nous.

Un frisson parcourut le blond à ce souvenir. Il avait failli vomir face à ce spectacle ce jour-là. Rouvrant les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'une larme avait coulé sur sa joue. Il baissa les yeux, honteux. Après un long moment de silence, Kinsgley reprit :

- Cela me semble, en effet, convaincant, M. Malfoy. M. Thomson, avez vous quelque chose à ajouter sur le sujet ?

- Non, monsieur le ministre.

- Et les membres du Magenmagot, ont-ils des questions à poser à l'avocat ou aux accusés eux-mêmes ?

Personne ne leva la main et seul le silence lui répondit.

- Bien, il semblerait que tous les éléments de cette accusation ait été avancés. Nous reprendrons dans une demi-heure pour la suite. La séance est levée.

Le ministre frappa de son marteau sur le bois de son pupitre et les chaines entourant la mère et le fils disparurent. Un auror vint les chercher et les mena à nouveau dans la petite salle. L'avocat les suivit. Lorsqu'ils ne furent que tous les trois, Lucien fit :

- Nous sommes plutôt en bonne voie.

Narcissa hocha la tête, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, vous avez été très efficace, Lucien.

Le blond se tourna vers elle, étonné.

- Vous n'êtes pas fâchée, mère ? Pour ce que j'ai pu dire ?

- Bien sûr que non, Draco, s'outra-t-elle. Tu as parfaitement agi. N'hésite pas à parler si cela va dans notre sens, il ne reste plus que cela à faire.

Celui-ci acquiesça. Thomson les recentra cependant :

- Ne nous réjouissons pas tout de suite. L'affaire n'est pas terminée. Ils ont l'intention d'appeler un témoin.

- Qui ? questionna le blond.

- Je l'ignore, mais cela veut dire qu'ils n'ont pas sorti tous leurs atouts. Il faut rester vigilant.

Les deux accusés hochèrent la tête.

- Bien. Buvez, détendez vous quelques instants. Tenez...

Il fit apparaître de l'eau et des verres avant de conclure :

- Il faut rester en forme jusqu'au bout. Nous n'avons pas toutes les cartes en main malheureusement...

OoOoOoOoO

Voilà, ce n'est bien sûr pas terminé. La suite vendredi :)

Une review ?


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour à tous,

Voilà la suite du procès, j'espère que cela va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoO

Durant la pause, une barre avait été installée face aux accusés et au public qui se trouvait derrière ceux-ci. Lucien avait eu raison, un témoin allait être appelé et celui-ci ne serait surement pas là pour parler en faveur du blond. L'avocat, lui, ne sourcilla pas et alla s'installer à sa place, attendant la suite du procès.

Une fois que les chaines furent à nouveau autour de la poitrine de la mère et du fils, Kinsgley prit la parole :

- Bien, nous allons pouvoir reprendre le procès. Mme Bones, la parole est à vous.

Celle-ci se leva alors et annonça :

- La cour appelle Colin Crivey à la barre.

Draco ouvrit grand ses yeux. Il n'avait parlé qu'à ce jeune gryffondor que très peu de fois dans sa vie et ne se remémorait même plus leurs conversations, ou plutôt mots, échangées. Un jeune homme châtain et chétif présent dans le public s'avança et vint s'installer derrière les barreaux. Ses mains se placèrent sur la rambarde, la serrant plus que nécessaire. Bones poursuivit alors :

- M. Crivey, la cour aimerait bien que vous décriviez le comportement de M. Malfoy à l'école de Poudlard. La parole est à vous.

L'ancien élève se tortilla, légèrement gêné et inquiet. Le blond attendait, il s'attendait au pire.

- Bon, je pense que vous le savez tous mais Malfoy est un Serpentard et il croyait aux idéologies du créateur de cette maison, c'est à dire à dire à la suprématie des sangs pur mais aussi au fait que les sangs de bourbe ne devrait pas avoir leur place dans l'école. Il n'hésitait pas à le faire comprendre, insultant les nés modus sans vergogne. Malfoy était souvent condescendant voire même méchant. Lorsque l'affaire de la Chambre des Secrets a eu lieu, il affirmait sans aucune honte que cette situation ne lui déplaisait pas.

Le ministre le remercia puis déclara :

- M. Thomson, avez vous des questions à poser au témoin ?

- Tout à fait, monsieur le ministre.

- Bien, la parole est à vous.

Lucien hocha la tête puis se leva. Après s'être posté devant le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains, il ouvrit la bouche :

- M. Crivey, décririez vous le comportement de M. Malfoy comme étant singulier ?

Le témoin fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Et bien, était-il le seul élève à agir ainsi ?

- Pas tout à fait, il y avait aussi ses amis, mais il était leur leader.

- Donc vous dîtes que si mon client n'avait pas été là, jamais aucun élève n'aurait proféré de telles insultes ?

Une membre du Magenmagot se leva, il s'agissait de la vieille femme aux vêtements sombres.

- M. Thomson, quel est le rapport avec notre affaire ? Nous traitons le cas de M. Malfoy et non celui des Serpentards.

Lucien sourit, amusé.

- Je sais cela, madame. Je veux juste montrer que si on voulait vraiment accuser une personne d'avoir eu ce comportement là, il faudrait faire enfermer la moitié des Serpentards.

- Ce propos est inapproprié, M. Thomson, intervint le ministre. Nous traitons le cas de M. Malfoy, peu importe ce qu'on fait les autres élèves autour.

L'avocat baissa la tête, vaincu.

- Bien. Je n'ai pas d'autre question.

Il retourna s'asseoir puis croisa ses mains sur ses genoux. Il regardait dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensées. Draco le regarda faire, espérant qu'il réussisse à faire taire le témoin. Bones le renvoya avant cependant.

- Bien, merci, M. Crivey.

Le désigné s'empressa de quitter son emplacement. Il ne jeta pas un seul coup d'oeil au blond, préférant retourner sagement à sa place parmi le public. Ce dernier le trouva minable, autant que ceux qui lui avait demandé de témoigner.

Après son ridicule parcours dans la salle d'audience, Kingsley reprit la parole :

- Bien, avant que nous terminions sur le comportement de l'accusé, quelqu'un aurait-il quelque chose à ajouter ?

Lucien se leva, revenant à la réalité.

- Oui, monsieur le ministre.

- Nous vous écoutons.

L'avocat revint au centre de la salle d'audience.

- Je souhaiterais demander à un des membres du Magenmagot qu'il m'explique la raison de cette intervention dans ce procès.

Kingsley fit, étonné :

- Cela me semble évident, M. Thomson. Ce qu'a décrit M. Crivey prouve que l'arrivée de M. Malfoy dans le rang des mangemorts n'est que la suite logique de ses idéologies.

- Je crois qu'au contraire, cela ne montre que nous avions là un enfant âgé d'à peine onze qui suivait la seule éducation qu'il avait reçue.

Un membre intervint, M. Scar :

- Peut être, M. l'avocat, mais il aurait pu changer au fil des années. Il était pr »sent la grande majorité de son année dans une école avec d'autres élèves. Il aurait pu apprendre des autres, s'ouvrir.

- Comme dit précédemment, le reste des Serpentards pensaient comme lui et nous savons tous qu'entre maisons il est difficile de créer des liens d'amitié, en particulier avec celle-ci. Nous ne pouvons reprocher à un jeune adolescent d'avoir les mêmes idéaux que ses parents.

- Tout de même, il a grandi depuis sa première année, il aurait pu changer. Il était au creux du conflit, au courant de l'avancée de Vous-savez-qui. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas parlé lors de sa cinquième année et confirmé ce que disait Potter quant au retour de celui-ci ?

Lucien soupira faiblement en même temps que l'accusé. Le jury était coriace. L'avocat ne se laissa cependant pas démonter.

- M. Scar, permettez moi de vous montrer qu'il a bien changé et qu'il a agi malgré les menaces pesant sur lui et la terreur imposée par Vous-savez-qui. J'aimerais appeler M. Potter à la barre.

Draco sentit la salle se tendre à cette nouvelle. Un grand silence l'emplit, entrecoupé seulement par les frottements des plumes des journalistes sur leurs papiers. Le Magenmagot, lui, ne semblait pas étonné. Cela n'était pas la première fois. Le ministre poussa un soupir discret mais hocha la tête.

- Bien sûr, M. Potter, si vous le souhaitez vous pouvez vous joindre à nous.

Le blond ne le vit pas se lever mais il entendit ses pas venir du public. Puis il l'aperçut. Harry avait la tête haute, il monta fermement derrière la barre et posa négligemment une de ses mains sur la rambarde. L'ancien préfet l'observa un court instant, remarquant qu'il avait fait un effort en enfilant un costume, même moldu, puis Lucien demanda ensuite :

- M. Potter, pourriez vous, s'il vous plait, nous parler de l'aide que vous a apporté mon client lors de votre kidnapping dans le Manoir Malfoy.

Le brun hocha la tête tout en remettant en place ses lunettes rondes.

- Bien sûr, M. Thomson. Mes amis et moi étions en train de rechercher le moyen de tuer Voldemort lorsque cela arriva.

Un frisson parcourut la salle. Le lord avait beau être mort, son nom inspirait toujours la crainte.

- C'est Greyback qui nous a ramené au Manoir Malfoy. Mon amie, Hermione, m'avait alors jeté un sort défigurant. Ce mangemort n'était donc pas sûr de sa trouvaille même si notre trio correspondait à la description. Une fois dans le salon des Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange est apparue avec à ses côtés sa soeur, Narcissa Malfoy, et le fils de celle-ci, l'accusé donc. Lestrange ne m'a pas reconnu, mais elle savait cependant que Malfoy avait passé sa scolarité avec moi, c'est pourquoi elle lui a demandé de le faire. L'accusé n'a pas hésité un seul instant à mentir et même lorsque sa tante à insisté, il est resté sur ses positions.

Un membre se leva. Draco ne le connaissait pas, il n'avait jamais encore parlé.

- M. Potter, comment pouvez vous être sûr que l'accusé vous avait reconnu ?

- Je l'ai vu dans son regard et si cela vous semble trop insuffisant, sa seconde aide vous convaincra peut être.

Le sarcasme dans la voix du Survivant n'échappa à personne. Kinsgley décida d'intervenir :

- Nous vous écoutons, M. Potter. Qu'a-t-il fait ensuite ?

- Nous avons été enfermés ensuite dans le cachot des Malfoy, en attente de confirmation de notre identité. Hermione était alors torturée par Lestrange. Nous avons réussi, Ron et moi, à appeler Dobby, un elfe de maison. Il nous a aidé à nous enfuir. Cependant lorsque nous sommes retournés dans le salon pour rechercher Hermione, nous avons donc dû nous confronter à Lestrange et l'accusé qui était présent lui aussi. Pendant que Ron et Hermione se sont occupés de sa tante, je me suis chargé de Malfoy. Je n'ai eu qu'à arracher sa baguette de sa main. Nous n'avons pas échangé un seul coup, il s'est laissé faire et m'a laissé prendre sa baguette.

M. Scar le questionna à la fin de son discours :

- Que faisait M. Malfoy dans la salle lorsque vous êtes arrivés ?

- Il ne participait pas à la torture, il était dans son coin, silencieux.

Le membre se tourna vers ses collègues afin d'interroger :

- Qu'est devenue Bellatrix Lestrange ?

- Elle a été tuée par Molly Weasley lord de la bataille à Poudlard, répondit calmement Mme Bones.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Vous n'avez pas foi en mon témoignage, monsieur ? demanda-t-il.

Scar baissa la tête, honteux.

- Bien sûr que si, M. Potter.

- Peu importe, coupa Kingsley. Vous avez autre chose, M. Potter ?

- Non, pas sur le cas de M. Malfoy.

- Bien, nous vous remercions.

Le Survivant hocha la tête et s'en alla. Draco essaya de croiser ses yeux, le suivant du regard, et y arriva lorsque Potter passa à son niveau. Le visage du brun était impassible. Le ministre n'attendit pas qu'il soit assis pour poursuivre, il semblait quelque peu lassé.

- Ensuite, Mme Bones, la dernière accusation, s'il vous plait.

Le petite femme se racla la gorge.

- Hum, oui. Donc, il ne reste plus qu'à traiter des meurtres qu'il a commis lors de la guerre. Le chiffre n'est pas tout à fait exact, mais...

- Monsieur le ministre, coupa M. Thomson. je pense que nous pouvons déjà conclure sur les morts qu'il y a eu pendant la guerre. Lors d'une bataille, il y a des victimes des deux côtés. Nous avons bien vu que M. Malfoy était menacé, tout comme sa mère. Revenir sur cela n'apportera rien dans la suite du procès.

- Je suis assez d'accord avec vous. Quelqu'un a-t-il une objection à cela ?

La cour n'osa objecter. Draco remarqua que Potter avait fait son effet. Plus personne n'osait parler. Même M. Scar était assis sur son siège, la tête basse.

- Bien, fit Kinsgley. Passons aux charges de Narcissa Malfoy.

Mme Bones rangea ses papiers et sortit un autre dossier :

- Alors, Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, est accusée de complicité des meurtres et actions de magie noire car elle avait parfaitement connaissance de ces exactions.

OoOoO

Le procès de la mère de Draco fut bien plus rapide que le sien. Lucien évoqua les liens du mariage, l'amour que portait la femme à son mari et, bien sûr, Potter vint à nouveau raconter les faits de la guerre à la barre. Comme pour le fils, le témoignage marqua la fin des accusations. Kingsley conclut donc et annonça une nouvelle pause avant le vote.

Lorsque la mère et le fils retournèrent dans la petite salle en compagnie de M. Thomson, la tension était à son comble. Ce dernier vit que ses clients s'inquiétaient beaucoup, c'est pourquoi il s'efforça de les calmer.

- Il n'y a pas de raison que cela se passe mal. Détendez vous.

- C'est vrai que vous avez fait du bon travail, sourit Narcissa.

- Rien n'est gagné, coupa Draco. Il ne faut pas se réjouir trop tôt.

- Calme toi, l'apaisa sa mère en lui caressant le bras.

Le blond la repoussa. Il voulait prendre l'air. Toquant à la première porte de la pièce, il attendit qu'un auror apparaisse. Layson vint ouvrir.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il.

- J'aimerais bien aller aux toilettes.

- Oh ! Bien sûr, suivez moi.

L'ancien préfet put sortir de la pièce. Layson appela un de ses collègues pour le remplacer puis guida Draco au travers des couloirs. Lorsqu'il furent devant la porte, il voulut rentrer avec lui mais l'accusé l'arrêta.

- Je pense que je pourrais me débrouiller seul, merci.

- Mais, la procédure...

- Vous ne voulez pas me tenir aussi ? rétorqua le blond, acide.

L'auror rougit de honte.

- Euh, non. Allez-y, je vous attends ici.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et pénétra tout seul dans les toilettes. Une fois que sa commission fut finie, il se dirigea vers les lavabos et commença à se laver les mains. Lorsqu'il mit de l'eau sur son visage dans l'espoir de se rafraîchir un peu, la porte s'ouvrit. Relevant la tête d'un coup, le blond se prépara à invectiver l'auror un peu trop porté sur les procédures, mais il tomba alors sur le regard vert de Potter. Ce dernier referma la porte derrière lui puis il alla s'appuyer contre une porte de cabine.

- Stressé ? demanda-t-il.

- A ton avis, Potter ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Mais que lui voulait le Survivant ?

- Que fais-tu là ? Pour information, les urinoirs sont par là.

Tout en essayant de rester désinvolte, l'ancien préfet les désigna avant de se diriger vers la sortie. La voix du Survivant l'interrompit cependant.

- Je les ai très bien vus, merci. Ton avocat se débrouille bien, vous avez toutes vos chances.

Draco s'arrêta dans sa marche et se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

- Je pense plutôt que c'est ton intervention qui va nous sauver.

- Je n'aurais toujours pas le droit à des remerciements, d'ailleurs ? questionna Harry, une moue moqueuse aux lèvres.

- Non. Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Si tu es venu pour cela, tu peux tout de suite partir.

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi agressif ? La guerre est terminée.

- C'est bien plus qu'une histoire de bataille pour le bien ou le mal entre nous. Tu le sais.

Le brun se détacha de la porte de la cabine et se rapprocha de quelques pas.

- Nous allons enfin en parler, alors ?

Le blond leva un sourcil sarcastique.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ni le lieu ni le moment. Mais je suppose donc que ta blague vaseuse au sujet de ma baguette était une façon de me faire comprendre que tu souhaites en parler.

- Parce que toi non ?

Dans un profond soupir, Draco répondit :

- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait grand chose à dire. Nous étions jeunes et impulsifs.

Harry sourit et avança à nouveau de deux pas. La distance entre les deux jeunes hommes s'était largement amenuisée.

- Nous en parlons finalement ? souffla-t-il, l'oeil rieur.

Le blond serra les dents.

- Si tu t'inquiètes de savoir si je vais raconter ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, sache que je n'ouvrirai pas ma bouche à ce sujet. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'attends le résultat de mon procès.

Sans un mot de plus, l'ancien préfet fit demi tour. A la porte des toilettes, il trouva Layson qui chuchotait avec Helena. Jetant à peine un regard misérable à l'auror, Draco s'adressa à la mère de son ami.

- Je vois que vous êtes venue.

- Bien sûr, sourit-elle. Je voulais voir cela. Blaise est aussi dans le public.

- Parfait.

Puis s'adressant finalement Layson, le blond conclut :

- Allons-y.

Sans même savoir s'il était suivi, il retourna ensuite dans la petite salle. On allait bientôt les appeler.

OoOoOoOoO

La suite lundi ! ;)

Une review ?


	8. Chapitre 7

Et voilà la fin du procès ainsi que le verdict !

Bonne lecture à tous !

OoOoOoOoO

La salle de l'audience était particulièrement bruyante lorsque les accusés arrivèrent. Le public discutait à tout va et même les membres du Magenmagot semblaient agités. Draco vit du coin de l'oeil que quelques journalistes tentaient d'obtenir un mot du Survivant. Ils s'adressaient à lui, leurs feuilles et plumes à papotes volant juste à côté déjà prêtes à écrire. Mais il fixait un point dans le vide, il ne leur accordait pas le moindre attention. A ses côtés, Weasleys et Granger parlaient à voix basse. Le blond aperçut ensuite Blaise, ce dernier lui adressa un signe de la main encourageant. Sa mère n'était pas à ses côtés, elle devait sûrement être avec l'auror, Layson.

Une fois lui et Narcissa assis, les autres personnes en firent de même sauf Kingsley qui resta debout. Lorsque le calme fut rétabli dans la salle, annonça :

- Nous allons pouvoir procéder au vote. Le cas étant spécial et les preuves de culpabilité étant non réfutables, l'abandon des charges est impossible. Le Magenmagot va donc choisir entre une peine légère compte tenu des différents éléments apportés le long de ce procès ou bien une peine plus lourde. Ce sera ensuite à moi de définir celle choisie conformément au droit des sorciers.

Draco fronça les sourcils, il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

- Bien, poursuivit le ministre. Mme Bones, la parole.

Lorsqu'il fut rassis, la petite femme prit la parole.

- Concernant Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, que ceux qui sont pour la peine lourde lèvent la main.

Une dizaine de mains se levèrent sans hésitation, avec elles suivirent d'autres plus hésitantes. Cela faisait bien loin de la moitié des membres. Elles furent tout de même comptées.

- Et, quelle sont celles qui sont pour une peine légère ?

Les autres personnes levèrent leurs bras.

- Bien. Concernant Draco Lucius Malfoy, quels sont ceux pour une peine lourde ?

Le nombre de mains fut bien plus important que pour celui de la mère. Le blond, le coeur serré, ne put alors savoir. Une fois les mains comptées, Mme Bones conclut :

- Enfin, ceux qui sont pour une peine légère ?

Une fois tous les membres votant relevé, la petite femme fit passer ses calculs notés au ministre. Kinsgley les lut puis annonça, libérant ainsi la tension présente dans l'esprit des Malfoy :

- Il semblerait que la peine légère ait été votée pour Narcissa Malfoy et Draco Malfoy. Les deux accusés devront donc se présenter deux fois par mois au ministère pour des interrogatoires quant à leurs activités et ce jusqu'à qu'il en soit décidé autrement. Le Manoir vous sera rendu une fois qu'il sera lavé de toute magie noire. La séance est terminée.

Le marteau frappa fort sur le pupitre et les chaines disparurent.

OoOoO

A la fin du verdict, la salle se vida lentement. Les journalistes furent les premiers à sortir, emmenés par les aurors chargés de la sécurité. Ils devaient attendre dans le hall afin qu'ils ne puissent pas harceler le public et surtout les accusés. Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, Draco et sa mère se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, vite rejoints par Lucien. Une fois dans le couloir, la femme n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de prendre dans ses bras leur avocat.

- Merci, Lucien. Merci pour tout.

- De rien, Narcissa, c'est mon travail. Mais ce n'est pas terminé, Lucius n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire.

Après sa mère, Draco serra sa main.

- Peut être, fit-il. Mais pour l'instant, nous pouvons vous féliciter, sans vous tout cela n'aurait pas été possible.

Modeste, l'avocat hocha la tête. Blaise qui avait quitté le public les rejoignit.

- Draco ! s'exclama-t-il. Mince, tu as vraiment de la chance.

- Ce n'est pas de la chance, coupa Lucien. Je n'ai fait qu'énoncer des réalités. Monsieur Potter aussi.

Le noir se gratta la tête.

- C'est vrai que le Survivant vous a bien soutenus. C'est étonnant.

Le blond haussa les épaules, ne souhaitant pas épiloguer là dessus. Lucien ne tarda pas à changer de sujet.

- Je vais voir Lucius bientôt pour son procès, Narcissa. Souhaitez vous lui annoncer la nouvelle vous même ?

- Oui, nous irons le voir dès demain.

- Bien, je passerai après alors. Je viendrai ensuite vous voir dans le weekend pour entamer la préparation de sa défense. Cela vous convient-il ?

- Oui, parfait, sourit la mère de Draco.

- Bien, au revoir dans ce cas. Et bonne chance avec les journalistes.

L'avocat leur adressa un clin d'oeil puis se détourna. Lorsqu'il fut parti, Narcissa demanda :

- Blaise, où est ta mère ?

- Avec l'auror, Layson, je crois. Elle a filé au milieu du procès.

La femme poussa un profond soupir. Le noir lui fronçait les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas, il n'est pas son genre. Un auror ne gagne pas assez bien sa vie selon elle...

- Oh, ta mère ne sort pas avec les hommes uniquement pour leur argent, ricana Narcissa. Je pense plutôt que c'est le nombre qui compte. Et ce qu'ils ont entre les jambes aussi. Enfin...

Elle rougit, choquée par ses propres propos.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne serais pas étonnée si elle les comptait ou dressait une liste.

Draco levait les yeux au ciel tandis que le noir regardait la mère de son ami d'un un autre oeil. Le blond ignora l'air encore confus de Narcissa et conclut :

- Bref, nous y allons ? A moins que l'on doive voir le ministre, peut être va-t-il nous donner des informations sur ses fameuses interrogations.

- Ce ne sera pas Kinsgley, dit Blaise. L'autre auror arrive.

Tous les trois se tournèrent vers Jink qui se dirigeait en effet vers eux, des papiers en main. Une fois à leur niveau, il en tendit un à la mère et un au fils.

- Voilà les convocations pour vos prochaines interrogations. Tout vous sera alors expliqué de façon plus claire. Pour le Manoir, je pense qu'il va falloir attendre encore quelques semaines. Je suis désolé, mais monsieur le ministre est occupé par les prochains procès, il ne pourra pas venir vous expliquer lui même les détails. Soyez simplement là la semaine prochaine. Au revoir.

Sans un mot de plus, il fit demi tour. Narcissa l'arrêta cependant.

- Attendez !

- Oui ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu votre collègue ? Il semblerait qu'il ait disparu avec notre hôte.

L'homme, agacé, fronça les sourcils.

- Non... Je ne crois pas. Désolé.

Puis il s'en alla sans un regard en arrière.

- Peu importe, elle connait le chemin, allons-y, soupira Blaise.

Narcissa acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur qui menait au hall. Ils allaient encore devoir faire face aux journalistes. Mais alors qu'ils allaient atteindre la porte, une voix les retint.

- Malfoy !

Celui se retourna. Il s'agissait de Potter. Il était le seul restant dans un coin. Ses amis étaient partis.

- Je peux te parler un instant, s'il te plait ?

Draco orienta légèrement sa tête vers sa mère et fit :

- Allez-y, je vous rejoindrai, je ne serai pas long.

Narcissa hocha la tête et poussa Blaise à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur. Le blond s'assura qu'il fut parti avant de rejoindre le Survivant.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Je n'ai toujours pas le droit pas à mes remerciements ? demanda le brun, taquin.

Poussant un soupir, l'ancien préfet croisa ses bras.

- Non. Autre chose ?

Harry perdit le semblant de sourire qui ornait ses lèvres.

- Oui. Je voudrais parler, discuter.

- C'est ce que nous faisons, non ? questionna Draco, l'air absent.

Le brun ne se laissa pas démonter. A son tour, il croisa ses bras.

- Je veux parler sérieusement, mettre les choses à plat. Je veux avancer.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te retient.

A nouveau, le Survivant s'autorisa un sourire, narquois cette fois-ci.

- Oh si, je crois que tu saisis parfaitement.

Sortant une carte de sa poche, il la lui tendit.

- Voici mon adresse. J'habite dans un quartier moldu de Londres.

- Je ne vais certainement pas venir chez toi, Potter. Tu rêves.

Harry glissa la carte dans la poche de la veste du blond. Conciliant, il proposa ensuite :

- Bon, un petit restaurant alors ?

La main qui avait glissé le papier remonta vers le col de chemise et l'écarta légèrement, ignorant le mouvement de recul de Draco. Le brun poursuivit :

- J'en connais un bien, calme et tranquille. L'adresse est sur le revers de la carte.

Les doigts se retirèrent.

- Que dis-tu de dans deux jours ? Vers vingt heures ?

La mâchoire crispée, l'ancien préfet hocha la tête. Harry se recula alors.

- Bien, je suppose qu'on se verra là, alors.

Après un dernier coup d'oeil au cou du blond, le Survivant s'éloigna et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Draco, lui, ne bougea pas, restant dos à celui-ci. Lorsqu'il arriva, le brun monta à l'intérieur, il dit d'une voix forte :

- Joli collier, d'ailleurs.

Dans un bruit fort, les portes se refermèrent ensuite.

OoOoO

Dans le hall bruyant, Draco eut bien du mal à rejoindre les cheminées. Même si les journalistes étaient déjà accaparés par le Survivant qui tentait de fuir lui aussi, une partie d'entre eux vint tout de même à sa rencontre. Le blond se retrouva englué dans une masse de personnes au regard avide.

- Monsieur Malfoy ? Comment avez vous réussi à soudoyer le Survivant ?

- L'avez vous ensorcelé ?

- Ne croyez vous pas que votre place est en prison, au côté de votre père ?

Aucun auror ne vint à son secours cette fois-ci. Plus loin, plus proche des cheminées, Potter subissait la même chose. Draco n'entendait pas les questions qu'on lui posait mais il devinait aisément au visage du brun qu'elles ne devaient pas être agréables. Craquant finalement, l'ancien préfet décida d'agir. Repoussant le flot de toutes ses forces, il tenta d'avancer. Son regard était fixé sur un âtre, pas une seule fois sa bouche ne s'ouvrit. Il ne tarda cependant pas à arriver près du Survivant. Il entendit alors.

- Monsieur Potter, comment pouvez vous défendre un tel mangemort ? N'était-il pas votre ennemi à Poudlard ?

- Avez vous passé des tests afin de vérifier si vous n'êtes pas ensorcelé ?

- Et votre relation avec mademoiselle Weasley, comment cela se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ne nous voyons-vous plus ensemble en public ?

- Une petite déclaration, monsieur Potter, s'il vous plait, le peuple sorcier veut entendre votre voix.

Tout en s'efforçant d'ignorer tout ceci, Draco progressa un peu plus vers une cheminée. Mais alors qu'il allait en atteindre une, quelque chose agrippa à sa veste. D'un geste brusque, le bond tenta de s'échapper mais la personne tint fort. Un craquement se fit entendre alors, brisant les cris des journalistes. Le silence accueillit l'air horrifié de l'héritier des Malfoy. La manche de sa veste pendait misérablement dans la main d'une femme corpulente. Draco lui jeta un profond regard noir, incendiant sans hésitation celle qui avait osé le toucher et déchirer son vêtement. Puis, avant qu'une personne ne bouge, il fila dans un âtre et cria le nom du Manoir Zabini. Avant que la lumière verte ne l'enveloppe, il aperçut l'air choqué de la salle, y compris celui de Harry.

Sa mère et son ami l'accueillirent dans le salon.

- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Narcissa. Mais que s'est-il passé ?

- Les journalistes, marmonna son fils.

Blaise offrit un regard compatissant en se dirigeant vers une petite table où trônait un ebouteille de verre.

- Un verre ? proposa-t-il.

Le blond accepta de bon coeur puis alla vers un fauteuil. Sa mère le retint cependant, tendant une main.

- Enlève cette veste, Draco.

Il obéit mais ne la lui donna pas. Il accepta simplement l'alcool et but le scotch cul sec. Après que le liquide ait brûlé sa gorge, il rendit le verre vide puis se rendit dans sa chambre. Sa mère le suivit cependant. Après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle, Narcissa alla s'asseoir sur le seul fauteuil vide. Le blond l'ignora un instant, le temps de ranger la carte et sa convocation dans le bureau. Il revint ensuite vers elle.

- Vous vouliez quelque chose, mère ?

- Que souhaitait Potter ?

- Rien d'important. Il voulait mettre à plat nos querelles d'adolescents.

- Pourquoi le Survivant, à seulement une semaine de sa victoire, souhaiterait-il parler de quelque chose d'aussi futile ?

- Je lui ai demandé exactement la même chose.

Sa mère sourit. Croisant ses jambes puis ses mains par dessus, elle souleva un sourcil :

- Et qu'a-t-il répondu ?

- C'est vraiment important, mère ? soupira son fils.

- Oui. J'ignore pourquoi il a absolument voulu nous aider, je suppose que c'est son côté Gryffondor, mais je pense que son soutien ou son amitié serait une bonne chose en ce moment.

Serrant fort les mâchoires, Draco vit rouge.

- C'est hors de question !

- Pardon ? fit la femme, étonnée par l'élévation de sa voix.

- Je refuse de suivre la politique Malfoy !

- Excuse moi ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

- C'est une habitude de famille, toujours aller vers le plus offrant ! Regardez où cela nous a mené ! Nous avons frôlé la prison et père va sûrement y rester !

Narcissa décroisa ses mains afin d'aller remettre en place une mèche de cheveux.

- C'est faux. Le lord n'était pas le plus offrant.

- C'est ça, oui. Mais dès qu'il a disparu, père est allé lécher les bottes du ministre.

- Draco ! s'outra sa mère. Ne parle pas comme cela de lui.

Essayant de se calmer, le blond prit de grandes inspirations.

- Je refuse.

- Pourquoi ? Il a visiblement tourné la page puisqu'il est venu témoigner, pourquoi ne pas en faire de même ?

- C'est non, plaqua Draco.

Cette situation rappelait désespérément au blond sa cinquième année, lorsque Lucius lui avait demandé d'espionner Harry et qu'il s'était finalement retrouvé dans le lit de celui-ci. Il ne ferait pas la même erreur deux fois. Avant que sa mère ne réplique, il reprit :

- Mère, je ne veux pas vous chasser, mais là j'aimerais bien aller prendre un bain, me détendre. Je serai à l'heure pour le dîner. Mais on ne parle plus de Potter.

- Bien, abdiqua Narcissa.

Lassée, elle se leva et sortit de la chambre. A bout de nerf, Draco se dirigea alors vers son placard. Dans la boite, il rangea d'un geste rageur le collier puis finit de se déshabiller. Une fois sous l'eau chaude. il tenta d'oublier les journalistes et leurs questions incessantes. Il n'en revenait pas qu'ils puissent penser qu'il avait ensorcelé Harry. Il espérait vraiment que cette situation allait passer, qu'ils allaient les oublier, lui et sa famille. Il faudrait attendre le procès de son père, mais peut être qu'après cela irait mieux.

En tout cas, il était sûr qu'il allait écourter son entretien avec le Survivant. Il ne voulait pas compliquer la situation plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il ne souhaitait pas remuer de vieilles cicatrices. Elles qui étaient encore fragiles... Il avait été idiot de porter le collier.

OoOoO

La prison avait encore la même apparence froide lorsque Narcissa et Draco y retournèrent. Toujours démunis de leurs baguettes et accompagnés d'aurors, ils furent entrainés au travers de la prison jusqu'à la salle de rencontre. Le chef de prison avait pris connaissance de leur jugement puisqu'il s'autorisa une remarque pendant le trajet.

- Vous avez eu de la chance, les Malfoy, Azkaban aurait été ravie de vous recevoir. Cela n'en sera pas de même pour lui, j'en suis sûr.

Il s'arrêta ensuite devant la porte et, tout en l'ouvrant, il dit, un sourire mauvais au visage :

- Appréciez votre visite.

Draco ne l'écouta pas. Son procès était derrière lui et il n'allait certainement pas se laisser impressionner par un garde de prison aigri. Il ferait en sorte que son père sorte de cet endroit.

Lucius était déjà dans la salle. Dès qu'il vit son fils, il lui sourit faiblement. Il savait déjà. Narcissa, elle, se jeta dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-elle dans la poitrine de son mari.

Ce dernier accepta l'étreinte puis se recula.

- J'ai appris. C'est une bonne chose.

- Oui, sourit sa femme. Le Manoir va même nous être rendu après les fouilles.

- Bien.

D'une main distraite, il attrapa une mèche blonde de cette dernière et joua distraitement avec elle.

- Quand Lucien vient-il me voir ?

- Demain, répondit son fils.

- Parfait.

Lucius repoussa sa femme.

- Il a dit quelque chose à propos de ma défense hier ? interrogea-t-il.

- Simplement que vous n'étiez pas sorti d'affaire, dit platement Draco.

Narcissa fronça les sourcils.

- Oui, mais nous allons tout faire pour tout aille pour le mieux. N'est ce pas, Draco ?

- Bien sûr.

Le prisonnier resta perplexe face au comportement de son fils.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

Draco leva un sourcil.

- Oui. Bon, je vous attends dehors.

Il adressa un bref sourire à son père puis sortit de la pièce. Une fois dehors, il ignora les aurors et passa une main sur son visage. Son père avait minci, ses vêtements de prisonnier étaient déchirés et on pouvait voir au niveau du col qu'il avait subi des coups. La vie que devait vivre Lucius l'inquiéta. Il fallait absolument qu'il le sorte de là. Ses parents avaient beau faire comme si Lucius n'était pas affaibli, Draco ne pouvait pas supporter cela. Il avait hâte que Thomson vienne les voir. Il allait faire tout son possible pour l'aider à monter le plaidoyer.

OoOoOoOoO

Voilà, pas trop frustré par le comportement de Draco ou peut être de Harry ? ;)

A mercredi.

Une review ?


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonjour,

Merci à Steph pour ces nombreuses reviews!

Bonne lecture à tous !

OoOoOoOoO

Après la visite à la prison, le blond rentra avec sa mère au Manoir Zabini. Helena était rentrée. Narcissa fronça les sourcils en la voyant, elle n'aimait pas le fait de devoir encore rester quelques semaines sous son toit. Draco passa outre son comportement et monta directement dans sa chambre. Seul, il retira sa veste et se laissa tomber sur le lit, s'avachissant sans honte. Pendant que ses paupières commençaient à se fermer, ses pensées s'égarèrent sur son rendez vous du lendemain. Que prévoyait Potter ?

Soudain, un hibou interrompit sa réflexion en frappant aux carreaux de sa fenêtre. Le blond se redressa donc et se traina jusqu'à celle-ci. La lette venait de Pansy, elle souhaitait l'inviter le lendemain à l'heure du thé. Elle avait une requête à lui soumettre. Draco griffonna rapidement sa réponse, acceptant de la voir, puis renvoya le coursier.

L'heure du dîner ne tarda pas ensuite à arriver. L'ancien préfet quitta donc sa chambre afin de rejoindre la salle à manger. Dans les escaliers, il croisa Blaise. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'oeil en chuchotant :

- Le repas va promettre. Elles vont parler de l'allongement de votre séjour.

- Je n'ai déjà plus faim, sourit le blond.

Son ami rit avant de répliquer :

- Je trouve cela divertissant au contraire.

Puis, après un silence, il demanda :

- Tu as des nouvelles de Pansy ?

- Oui, je vais la voir demain.

- Oh !...

- Je te dirai comment elle va, promit l'ancien préfet, conciliant.

Blaise le remercia du regard. Ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans la salle à manger. Les deux femmes étaient déjà installées. Lorsque tout le monde fut assis et que l'entrée fut servie, Helena entama la conversation directement avec le sujet sensible.

- Et bien, il semblerait que nous allions garder nos invités, Blaise, chuchota-t-elle, complice mais pas du tout discrète.

- Nous allons essayer de trouver un autre logement, intervint Narcissa.

- Ne soyez pas ridicules, rétorqua la femme à la peau tannée, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Vous ne trouverez pas et vous êtes mes amis.

La mère de Draco s'étouffa avec son verre de vin. Après un brève quinte de toux, elle siffla :

- C'est étrange, je n'ai pas remarqué que vous me portiez une quelconque affection.

Le blond soupira, s'attendant au pire. Et il vint.

- Voyons, ma chère, sourit largement Helena, je parlais de Lucius et de son fils.

- Mère ! s'outra Blaise.

Mais Narcissa ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Comment s'est passé votre rendez vous avec Layson ? Avait-il des arguments convaincants ?

- Tout à fait ! Si Lucius n'était pas mon ami, je vous l'aurais ensuite recommandé.

- De toute façon, cela ne m'aurait pas intéressée, je ne prends pas les restes, fit Narcissa, hautaine.

- Parce que vous y avez déjà réfléchi ? demanda Helena avec un air malicieux.

Blaise et Draco échangèrent un regard désespéré. La soirée allait être très longue.

OoOoO

Pansy fut ravie de le voir. Elle l'accueillit par une longue accolade et des félicitations pour son résultat de procès puis l'entraina dans son salon. Un thé et des biscuits les y attendaient. La maison des Parkinson n'équivalait pas aux Manoir Malfoy et même Zabini, mais elle était tout de même luxueuse. L'ambiance y était cependant sombre. La mort du chef de maison pesait sur les lieux et leurs habitants.

Une fois assis, la jeune fille annonça :

- Je suis désolée mais ma mère ne descendra pas. Elle ne descend plus, en fait.

Draco la rassura d'un sourire. Il but ensuite une gorgée de thé. Après, il demanda :

- Alors que voulais-tu ?

La brune posa sa tasse dans sa soucoupe.

- Tu sais que le procès de Théo est pour la semaine prochaine ?

- Oui.

- J'aimerais que tu m'y accompagnes.

Draco la regarda, étonné.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu es le seul que j'ai avec Blaise et lui, et bien... Enfin, je ne pense pas pouvoir arriver à surmonter cela toute seule. Je ne suis pas venue au tien, mais je sais comment cela se passe. Il y a les chaines et puis, il est si faible depuis qu'il est en prison.

- Je sais, soupira le blond. Mon père est aussi dans un état semblable.

- Tu viendras, alors ?

- J'ai beaucoup à faire pour son procès, mais j'essayerai.

- Merci.

Elle posa une main sur son bras et lui offrit un vrai sourire. L'ancien préfet peina à le lui rendre. Lorsqu'elle se retira, il reprit :

- Tu sais cependant que tu ne pourras pas toujours fuir Blaise.

- Je sais, mais jusqu'au procès, je...

- Comme tu veux.

Draco n'insista pas. De toute manière, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Pendant la suite de leur rencontre, ils parlèrent du reste, ne revenant pas sur le sujet et tous les autres sensibles. Malgré cela, ils restèrent tous deux sombres et moroses. Ils étaient inquiets pour leurs proches.

Le soir arriva rapidement ensuite et le blond dut partir. Un autre rendez vous l'attendait. Il salua donc son amie, envoya un bref mot à sa mère pour la prévenir qu'il ne dînerait pas à la maison, puis transplana dans le Londres moldu. Il devait reconnaitre cela à l'idée de Potter, ici personne ne le dévisageait. Il n'eut ensuite aucun mal à trouver le restaurant indiqué sur la carte de celui-ci. Il était simple et pratiquement vide. Lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur, il repéra de suite le brun, déjà assis à une table du fond. Sans adresser un regard au serveur qui venait à lui, il fila vers celle-ci et s'installa sans attendre face à Harry. Pendant que le serveur faisait donc le tour de son restaurant afin de les rejoindre, il le salua.

- Potter.

Celui-ci tripotait un petit objet de plastique, noir et rectangulaire, moldu sans aucun doute. Il leva les yeux vers lui, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver précédemment.

- Malfoy. Merci d'être venu.

Le serveur arriva à ce moment là.

- Messieurs, je vous apporte la carte ?

- Oui, merci, sourit le Survivant.

Puis, lorsque l'homme fut parti, il montra l'objet au blond, l'agitant sous ses yeux.

- Tu sais ce que c'est ?

Draco leva un sourcil.

- Une invention moldue ? proposa-t-il, nullement intéressé par la chose.

- Exactement. Mais pour être plus précis, il s'agit d'un portable. Cela permet au gens de s'appeler ou de s'envoyer des messages à distance, bien plus rapide que les hiboux. C'est instantané.

Le blond faillit presque sourire face à l'air véritablement intéressé de son interlocuteur. Mais il se retint et rétorqua froidement :

- Potter, si tu crois que je suis venu pour t'entendre m'expliquer la technologie moldue, je peux tout aussi bien faire demi tour.

Harry ignora son air glacial.

- Je comptais t'en donner un. C'est vraiment très pratique.

Sans attendre un mot de plus, Draco se leva. Une voix désintéressée l'empêcha cependant de faire un pas.

- Ton courrier est surveillé.

- Pardon ?

- Donc, je me suis dit que cela pourrait aider. Si on veut pouvoir communiquer.

L'ancien préfet se laissa retomber sur son siège.

- Mais pourquoi aurions-nous besoin de communiquer, Potter ?

Celui-ci déposa l'objet en face du blond. Sans lever les yeux de celui-ci, il répondit :

- Pour que nous puissions nous revoir sans souci.

Draco écarta le boitier plastique sur le côté du bout de ses doigts puis croisa ceux-ci sur la table. Se penchant, il souffla :

- Parce que nous allons nous revoir ?

Harry leva ses yeux verts et les plongea dans ceux de son vis à vis. Sur le même ton, il déclara, telle une évidence :

- Bien sûr.

- Messieurs, vos cartes.

Le serveur coupa court à leur échange. Draco se recula et récupéra négligemment le papier plastifié. Après un bref regard sur les plats modestes, il fronça son nez, réprobateur. Harry sembla s'en rendre compte puisqu'il expliqua :

- J'ai choisi ce lieu pour la discrétion. Un restaurant chic, même moldu, ne l'aurait pas été.

- Parce que tu connais des restaurants chics ? questionna le blond, moqueur.

Le Survivant fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu sa pique et déclara :

- Je crois que je vais prendre les raviolis champignons.

Le blond l'ignora, le nez toujours plongé dans le menu. Le serveur revint bientôt. Harry lui annonça sa commande et Draco se décida pour un rôti de porc aux pommes. Après cela, le brun se saisit à nouveau du portable.

- Bon, il faut que je t'explique comment on s'en sert. J'ai déjà rentré mon numéro, alors il suffit que...

- Potter, coupa le blond. Je n'utiliserai pas cette chose.

- Mais...

- Il me semble, l'interrompit à nouveau l'ancien préfet, que je suis venu pour que nous discutions de choses que tu souhaites mettre à plat.

- Justement, une fois ne suffira pas, d'où la présence du portable comme que ton courrier est lu...

- Je ne comprends pas comment cela se fait, fit Draco. Enfin, ce n'était pas dans le résultat du jugement.

Harry reposa l'objet.

- Cela me semble évident, ils ne te font pas confiance.

- Peut être, mais cela ne devrait pas être autorisé, nous ne sommes plus à l'école...

- C'est ce que j'ai essayé de leur expliquer mais Kingsley a utilisé des termes du genre : circonstances exceptionnelles, la guerre et les morts...

- Attends ! intervint Draco. Tu as quoi ?

- Et bien, j'ai..

- J'ai très bien compris la première fois, coupa encore une fois le blond en plaquant sa main sur la table. Mais de quoi tu te mêles ? Cela ne t'a pas suffi de venir témoigner à mon procès ?

Le brun fixa la main aplatie sur la nappe. Son regard revint ensuite dans celui de son ancien amant.

- Justement, si je me suis donné la peine de venir à ton procès, ce n'est pas pour que cela ne serve à rien.

Draco poussa un profond soupir. Serrant en poing sa main qui était sur la table, il ferma ses yeux.

- Mettons les choses au clair, Potter. Tu ne me dois rien et c'est plutôt le contraire alors je ne veux pas cela empire. Ne te mêle pas de mes affaires, je ne t'ai rien demandé.

Alors que Harry allait répliquer, les assiettes fumantes furent posées devant eux. Aucun des deux ne remercia le serveur qui repartit bien tôt. Draco commença ensuite à manger, pressé de quitter les lieux. Il fut rapidement imité par son vis à vis. La moitié de leurs assiettes fut ainsi vidée en peu de temps et ce dans le silence, chacun étant concentré sur ses ruminations. Ce fut finalement le Survivant qui relança la discussion.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, tu as besoin de ce portable. C'est simple d'utilisation. J'ai placé un code dessus au déverrouillage, c'est cinquième année tout attaché.

Le blond qui n'avait pas lâché son plat des yeux, les releva lentement.

- Sérieusement ? Mais c'est complètement ridicule !

- Ecoute, fit Harry, agacé. Je n'ai trouvé que cela, et puis personne ne pourra deviner. Donc ensuite, pour écrire un message, il suffit d'aller dans la rubrique message...

- Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Il est hors de question que j'utilise une technologie moldue, surveillance de courrier ou non. Et puis, ce seul rendez vous suffira.

Plaquant le boitier sur la table, le Survivant abdiqua, exaspéré.

- Très bien. Alors parlons.

Il piqua un ravioli, l'engloutit, puis attendit. Draco laissa alors échapper un rire nerveux.

- Attends, Potter, c'est toi qui voulais discuter, alors c'est toi qui commence.

- C'est vrai, bon...

Il se gratta la tête, réfléchissant. Soudain, son visage s'illumina.

- Oui, parlons du début de sixième année.

- Pardon ? Il s'est passé quoi ?

- Tu m'as cassé le nez dans le train.

- Qu'est ce qu'i dire là dessus ? Tu est venu m'espionner, il était normal que je réplique.

- Mais tu n'as pas reparlé de la cinquième année et de ce qui s'était passé. Pas même une allusion.

- Toi non plus, rétorqua Draco.

- J'étais sous stupéfix, souligna Harry, blasé.

L'ancien préfet, agacé, fronça les sourcils.

- Et alors ? On avait rompu, tu voulais que je dise quoi ? En plus, tu ne peux pas trop me critiquer sur cette année-là, tu m'as lancé un sort de magie noire dans les toilettes. Tu veux que l'on reparle de celui-là, hein ? Et des lacérations qui ont recouvert mon corps ?

- Tu avais failli tuer une fille ! Et Ron aussi d'ailleurs !

Le ton était monté entre les deux jeunes hommes.

- Donc c'était justifiable ? Je croyais que tu étais le Survivant et tout ce qui va avec ! Ce n'est pas toi le bon samaritain ?

Méprisant, Draco cracha la dernière question. Le visage du brun se ferma.

- C'est toi qui me demande cela ? s'outra-t-il. On a partagé quelque chose il me semble en cinquième année, tu m'as vraiment connu. Comment peux-tu m'étiqueter ainsi, toi ?!

- Vraiment connu, hein ? releva le blond. Je crois qu'au contraire, je ne savais rien. Cette relation était basée sur le mensonge.

Repoussant son assiette, il poussa un soupir afin de reprendre sur un ton moins élevé.

- De toute manière, je ne sais même pas pourquoi on parle de tout cela ! C'est du passé, cela date de plus de deux ans. Et c'était une erreur.

Draco se leva. Il remit sa veste tout en disant :

- Je te laisse régler, je n'ai que des gallions.

Puis, il quitta le restaurant. L'air frais de la rue lui fit du bien. Il se hâta ensuite le pas et rejoignit une ruelle sombre. Lorsqu'il s'y arrêta au milieu, il sentit un vibrement secouer sa poche de veste. Perplexe, il y plongea sa main et tomba sur le boitier de plastique. Poussant un soupir exaspéré, il le sortit. Potter avait du le glisser lorsqu'il était passé près de lui afin de sortir. L'écran de l'objet était allumé et une petite enveloppe y était dessinée. Draco composa le code stupide et tapa sur ouvrir. Un message apparut alors :

_Je t__'__avais dit qu__'__une fois ne suffirait pas. HP_

Le blond se retint de lancer l'objet sur le mur en face de lui. A la place, il le rangea et transplana en tentant de calmer sa rage. Son ancien amant était vraiment exaspérant.

OoOoOoOoO

Et voilà... Pas très convainquant pour une vraie discussion, non ? :p

Je ne suis pas sûre de poster vendredi... Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'avance sur vous.

Une review ?


	10. Chapitre 9

Merci à Steph pour sa review.

Bonne lecture à tous !

OoOoOoOoO

_Tu as re__ç__u mon message ? HP_

Exaspéré, Draco reposa le portable sur sa table de chevet. La nuit avait été trop courte, il n'avait pas besoin d'être réveillé par ce vibrement. Seulement, le Survivant semblait ne pas être d'accord avec cela. A nouveau, il envoya un message.

_Je savais bien qu__'__il te faudrait une explication. HP_

Le blond mit quelque temps avant de réussir à taper son message. Les touches étaient bien trop petites.

_Potter, je ne suis pas handicap__é__. Et tu n__'__es pas oblig__é __de signer, lorsque ton nom s__'__affiche en __é__norme sur le morceau de verre, je peux difficilement ignorer que tu es l__'__exp__é__diteur du message._

La réponse arriva quelques secondes plus tard, faisant rager le blond qui n'en pouvait déjà plus des vibrations.

_Comme tu ne r__é__pondais pas, j__'__ai pr__é__f__é__r__é __insister. Pour information, cela s__'__appelle un __é__cran et je t__'__avoue que je n__'__aurais jamais cru que tu t__'__en sortirais aussi bien avec la technologie moldue._

_Va voir ailleurs si j__'__y suis, Potter._

Cette fois-ci, l'ancien préfet put retourner à son sommeil. Ce ne fut malheureusement sans compter l'arrivée intempestive de sa mère dans sa chambre. Sans le moindre souci d'intimité pour son fils, elle pénétra dans la pièce et alla directement vers la fenêtre. Draco en profita pour cacher l'affreux appareil sous son oreiller. Il plissa ensuite fort les yeux. Narcissa avait ouvert les rideaux en grand, aspergeant la chambre du soleil plus vraiment matinal.

- Mère ! Ne rentrez pas ainsi dans ma chambre ! J'ai dix huit ans !

La blonde s'avança vers le lit de son fils et jaugea celui-ci de haut, avisant sa mine fatiguée.

- L'avocat de ton père arrive dans une heure. Sois prêt.

Sans un mot de plus, elle fit demi tour et referma la porte derrière elle. Le blond mit un moment avant de pouvoir se tirer de ses draps, après son repas avec le brun, il était ensuite retourné au Manoir et avait bu quelques verres avec Blaise. Visiblement, il avait un peu trop forcé sur le scotch.

Une douche lui fit du bien, elle lui rafraichit les idées et l'aida à y voir plus clair. Il retourna ensuite dans sa chambre et s'habilla d'un costume foncé, comme à son habitude. Puis, il se dirigea vers son lit et souleva son oreiller. L'horrible boitier noir trônait sur le drap blanc situé dessous. Draco poussa un profond soupir, il allait devoir le porter tout le temps sur lui s'il ne voulait pas qu'un elfe de maison tombe dessus. Après l'avoir glissé dans sa poche intérieure de veste, il remarqua que l'objet était assez fin et court pour rester discret, mais il se morigéna ensuite de donner raison au Survivant. Jamais il ne lui avouerait.

Durant le petit déjeuner, il ne croisa que son ami, heureusement pour les deux jeunes hommes, Helena était absente. Aucune dispute n'était en vue donc. Mais alors qu'il buvait sa tasse de thé tranquillement, appréciant le liquide chaud qui l'aiderait sans aucun doute à faire baisser son mal de tête, l'engin vibra dans sa poche. Interrompu dans sa déglutition, Draco jeta un coup d'oeil à Blaise. Heureusement, celui-ci semblait n'avoir rien entendu.

Le blond se vit ensuite avec horreur finir rapidement son repas avant de lire le message. Puis, lorsqu'il trouva un endroit isolé, ses mains tremblantes sortirent l'objet. Mais que se passait-il ?

_Je suis pass__é __au minist__è__re aujourd__'__hui. Et, j__'__ai vu Kinsgley._

Mais c'était quoi ce message inutile ?

_Ta vie ne m__'__int__é__resse pas. (S__é__rieusement, tu te l__è__ves __à __quelle heure ?)_

_Haha, et bien elle t__'__int__é__resse ou non ? T__ô__t, je l__'__avoue, j__'__avais rendez vous avec lui. On a parl__é __de ton parrain. Une f__ê__te comm__é__morative va __ê__tre donn__é__e en son honneur __à __Poudlard, pour le r__é__habiliter. Le ministre ne voulait pas t__'__inviter __à __la base, j__'__ai du insister pour qu__'__il le fasse._

Le coeur de Draco se serra. On lui avait dit que Severus avait trépassé durant la guerre et il avait suivi à l'aide des journaux sa réhabilitation. Il avait ainsi appris son vrai rôle dans la guerre. Il ne l'avait que peu vu durant la septième année, il aurait aimé le revoir une dernière fois.

_Le minist__è__re ne me voudra pas l__à __bas. M__ê__me si je re__ç__ois une invitation, je ne viendrai s__û__rement pas. Tu as bien vu les journalistes __à __la sortie de mon proc__è__s. Je n__'__ai pas envie de me faire lapider._

_Ils sont simplement un peu qu__é__mandeurs d__'__informations. Si c__'__est important pour toi, tu dois les ignorer. De toute mani__è__re, tu vas bien devoir un jour te montrer __à __nouveau en public._

_Pour l__'__instant, la seule chose qui me pr__é__occupe est mon p__è__re et son proc__è__s._

Le portable ne vibra pas tout de suite après l'envoi. Visiblement, la réponse n'avait pas plu. Haussant les épaules, le blond remit l'appareil dans sa poche et revint dans la salle à manger. Blaise était parti et sa mère attendait, assise à la table débarrassée de ses assiettes. Elle sourit en le voyant arriver.

- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, Draco. Je frapperai la prochaine fois, je suis un peu à cran en ce moment.

- Je comprends, fit son fils, conciliant. Ce n'est pas grave.

Il s'assit à ses côtés et vint poser une main rassurante sur son épaule. Thomson apparut dans la pièce peu longtemps après. Les dossiers en main, la mine fatiguée et le front en sueur, il posa son paquet sur la table. Narcissa appela alors un elfe, ordonna d'apporter une boisson pour chacun. L'avocat la remercia du regard puis les salua. Lorsqu'il fut assis, il ouvrit ses dossiers et commença à expliquer.

- Bon alors. Cela risque d'être plus compliqué que prévu. Je suis passé au ministère ce matin.

Draco haussa les sourcils, décidément tout le monde s'y rendait. Le thé arriva ensuite. Thomson but de longues gorgées avant de reprendre.

- Alors voilà, ils ont trouvé des éléments compromettants dans le Manoir.

- Qu'entendez-vous par compromettant ? questionna sa cliente, d'une voix tremblante.

- Des objets de magie noire, des textes interdits, ce genre de chose.

- Le Manoir était la planque du lord, fit le blond. Ce n'est pas étonnant.

- Mais ce n'est pas bon, pas bon du tout.

- Soyez plus précis, Lucien, demanda Narcissa.

L'avocat reposa ses feuilles.

- Disons que comme vous avez été disculpés, toutes les charges retombent sur lui.

Plaquant ses mains sur la table, il conclut.

- Je vais être franc. Ils n'ont pas été contents de votre résultat, ils veulent faire payer quelqu'un et il est dans leur ligne de mire. Narcissa, votre mari risque très fortement la peine maximale.

Celle-ci étouffa un sanglot dans sa main. Son fils passa une main dans son dos, se voulant rassurant, et garda contenance.

- Que pouvons-nous faire ? demanda-t-il.

- Nous devons chercher, enquêter, trouver quelque chose. Il nous faut un ou plusieurs éléments qui nous prouveraient que cela n'était pas de son ressort. Il a déjà plaidé le sortilège de l'imperium lors de la chute de Vous-savez-qui, il y a dix sept ans, mais c'est sûr que cela ne va pas fonctionner cette fois-ci. Il nous faut autre chose.

- Bien, nous allons essayer de chercher de notre côté. Nous vous tiendrons au courant.

Draco s'était rapproché de sa mère. Elle ne semblait plus en état de parler. Thomson secoua la tête.

- Non, je reviendrai dans quelques jours. Prenez soin de vous.

Il ramassa ses papiers, jeta un dernier regard compatissant à sa cliente puis transplana. Le blond se tourna alors vers Narcissa.

- Mère...

Une larme coula sur la joue de cette dernière. Draco ne put supporter cela. Un peu fermement, il la secoua.

- Mère, reprenez vous. Nous le savions. Il va falloir se battre, il faut surtout rester forts.

Une grimace agita les traits fins de la femme. Elle semblait peiner pour retenir ses sanglots. D'une voix faible, elle réussit cependant à murmurer.

- Je sais. Laisse moi, maintenant.

Draco hésita mais elle reprit plus fermement.

- Cela va aller.

Son fils hocha la tête, déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis se leva afin de quitter la pièce. A travers la porte, il ne put cependant ne pas l'entendre. Les sanglots déchirèrent le silence du Manoir. Draco sentit sa peine monter aussi en lui, une boule se forma dans sa poitrine et dans sa gorge. Il avait envie d'y retourner, de la prendre dans ses bras et de la rassurer. Mais le respect qu'il avait pour elle passait au dessus ce souhait. Elle avait besoin d'être seule, elle ne s'autorisait ce débordement seulement quand personne n'était là. Le blond ferma durement ses paupières et prit une grande respiration. Fermement, il reprit ensuite le chemin de sa chambre et grimpa les escaliers. En haut de ceux-ci, Blaise attendait debout. Lorsque Draco arriva à son niveau, il demanda :

- J'ai cru entendre des sanglots, tout va bien ?

- Ce n'est rien. Elle a juste besoin d'un moment seule.

Son ami acquiesça. Il interrogea cependant.

- Et pour toi, tout va bien ?

- Oui, j'ai juste une migraine... Je crois que je vais aller m'allonger.

- D'accord.

Le noir observa son ami disparaitre dans le couloir puis retourna dans sa propre chambre. Lui aussi avait trop bu la veille.

Une fois seul, le blond se laissa tomber sur son matelas et poussa un profond soupir. La tête dans l'oreiller, il décida de dormir encore un peu. Mais à nouveau, son portable vibra.

_Que dis-tu de nous revoir ce soir ? Nous pourrions en parler, en plus de tout le reste._

_Je ne suis pas d__'__humeur, Potter. Peut __ê__tre une autre fois._

Le boitier de plastique disparut ensuite sous la couette, le blond espérait que les couches de tissu atténuent le son, et ce dernier ferma ses paupières.

OoOoO

Lorsque Draco se réveilla, la nuit était presque tombée. Il se redressa sur son lit en frottant ses yeux plissés. Sa tête était pâteuse et son mal de crâne toujours aussi présent. Il le savait, il n'aurait pas dû dormir aussi longtemps. Après s'être levé difficilement, il se dirigea vers son armoire et sortit sa réserve de potions. Celle anti-douleur apaisa son mal et détendit ses muscles. Habituellement, il ne s'autorisait pas aussi facilement à se servir ainsi mais cette fois-ci, il avait besoin d'avoir les idées claires. Il avait une idée.

Une fois la réserve rangée, il chercha dans une autre boite le journal de son père. Il ne l'avait pas réouvert depuis sa cinquième année. Après sa propre insertion dans les mangemorts, il s'était efforcé d'oublier le petit livre de cuir noir. Bien sûr, lui aussi avait vu des horreurs durant la guerre, mais il ne préférait pas savoir qu'il avait suivi les traces de son père. Même si c'était malgré lui, lire ce livre ne lui avait pas permis d'échapper à cela. Il avait beau avoir été prévenu, la situation de sa famille ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

A présent, il voyait enfin une utilité au journal. Celui-co contenait la vérité concernant son père. Il y avait à l'intérieur la preuve que son père avait été toutes ces années sous serment inviolable et même si de nombreux meurtres y étaient relatés, son jeune âge l'avait rendu influençable. Le blond espérait ce que ceci serait suffisant pour le Magenmagot.

Décidé, Draco sortit définitivement le livre de cuir noir de sa cachette puis quitta sa chambre. Avant cela cependant, il alla récupérer le portable. Harry lui avait répondu.

_Comme tu voudras. Tiens moi au courant quand tu as un instant._

L'ancien préfet préféra ne pas répondre de suite et rangea l'objet. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la volière du Manoir Zabini. Il y trouva son hibou et le nourrit. Ensuite, il rédigea une lettre à l'intention de l'avocat, lui demandant de venir le voir le plus rapidement possible. Puis, il se rendit devant le salon. Sa mère était présente avec une de ses amies. Le journal caché à l'intérieur de sa veste, il l'appela.

- Mère, puis-je vous parler un moment seul à seul ? C'est important.

Narcissa s'excusa auprès de son amie et le suivit dans une autre pièce.

- Je t'écoute, Draco.

- Je pense avoir quelque chose pour sauver père. Mais il s'agit de quelque chose de très personnel, c'est pourquoi je voulais vous demander si vous étiez sûre de la confiance que vous portez à M. Thomson.

- Bien sûr. Il est le meilleur et nous a toujours soutenus. Qu'est-ce ?

- Je préfère vous en parler une fois que j'aurais son avis à lui. Je lui ai demandé de venir très bientôt.

- Bon, d'accord. Tiens moi au courant des avancées.

Elle lui sourit faiblement et retourna voir son amie. Le blond lui retourna dans sa chambre. Mais, à nouveau, un vibrement l'interrompit dans sa marche. A mi chemin entre exaspéré et curieux, il sortit le boitier de plastique de sa poche et s'attendit à devoir ouvrir un message. Seulement, il n'en était rien. Il y avait simplement une barre au trois quart vide qui clignotait en haut de l'écran. Perplexe, l'ancien préfet essaya de comprendre par lui même mais il ne sut ce que cela pouvait signifier. Il n'avait donc plus d'autre choix que de demander au brun.

_Potter, l__'__objet que tu m__'__as donn__é __vibre tout seul, sans la pr__é__sence d__'__un message. Et il y a un truc qui clignote en haut de l__'é__cran. Que se passe-t-il ? _

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_Ton portable est d__é__charg__é__, il n__'__a plus de batterie. Il faut le recharger. Tu as des prises __é__lectriques chez toi ?_

_Des quoi ?_

_Laisse tomber. Il faut qu__'__on se voit pour que je puisse te donner le sort pour le recharger. Il n__'__a plus d__'é__nergie et va finir par s__'é__teindre sinon._

_Mais ce n__'__est pas tr__è__s grave, non ? Je veux dire, ce n__'__est pas comme si j__'__y tenais. Les moldus ne sont pas capables de fabriquer des objets __à é__nergie infinie ? Ils sont vraiment inefficaces._

_En attendant, reconnais que c__'__est plus rapide qu__'__un hibou. Passe chez moi ce soir._

_Non._

_Malfoy, ne fais pas le gamin. Je ne vais pas te manger._

_Je n__'__ai pas que cela __à __faire, Potter. J__'__attends la visite de l__'__avocat de mon p__è__re._

_Et bien passe apr__è__s, je ne me couche souvent tard de toute mani__è__re._

Agacé, Draco décida de ne pas répondre et rangea l'appareil. Fort heureusement, lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre, une lettre de Thomson l'attendait. L'avocat arriverait dans une heure. Après il pourrait donc dîner et se rendre ensuite chez le Survivant.

_Je passerai pas longtemps dans les alentours de vingt et une heure. Rassure moi, il n__'__y a personne d__'__autre chez toi ? Je ne souhaite pas croiser trop de Gryffondor __à __la fois._

_Je vis seul. A tout __à __l__'__heure._

OoOoO

Lucien fut très intéressé par le journal. Dès qu'il apprit son contenu, il s'en saisit.

- Vous l'avez lu ? demanda-t-il à son client.

- Oui, il y a quelques années. Cependant, n'en parlez pas à mon père tant que vous ne jugez pas cela indispensable pour le procès.

- Bien sûr. Je vais le lire. Vous pensez qu'il y a des éléments pertinents ?

- Il y en a. Mais il y a aussi des faits horribles qu'a commis mon père. Je ne sais donc pas si le jeu en vaudra la chandelle.

- Je vous le dirais. Merci pour cela, je ne serai pas long dans ma lecture. Quant à son contenu, vous pouvez bien sûr me faire confiance, aucune information ne sera divulguée.

- Je compte sur vous, en effet.

- Bien.

Thomson sourit puis transplana avec le journal dans ses mains. Draco eut peur un instant. Il espérait vraiment que tout se passerait bien.

Après le dîner, il quitta le Manoir et se rendit chez Harry. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver l'adresse. Bien que l'immeuble soit véritablement enterré dans un quartier uniquement moldu, il réussit à le dénicher sans souci. Cependant, lorsqu'il marcha dans les rues absentes de sorciers, un sentiment de mal être l'habita. Certes ceux-ci le regarderaient mal mais au moins ils étaient comme lui. Comment le Survivant pouvait-il vivre dans un endroit aussi dénué de magie ?

Une fois devant la porte du brun, il frappa et attendit. Ce dernier lui ouvrit et lui fit signe d'entrer. Il s'agissait d'un loft. Il n'était pas trop petit mais sa taille était tout de même insuffisante pour le blond qui était habitué au Manoir. Draco se retint cependant de faire la moindre remarque sur la sobriété du lieu. A la place, il resta debout devant l'entrée et tendit l'appareil au brun. Ce dernier leva un sourcil mais s'en saisit. Il sortit ensuite sa baguette et montra le sort au blond. Ce dernier hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris, reprit son portable puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais, bien sûr, Harry en avait décidé autrement.

- Sérieusement ? Nous n'allons pas échanger le moindre mot ?

Draco s'arrêta et se retourna en soupirant.

- Tu as autre chose à me dire ?

Un rictus se forma sur les lèvres du Survivant.

- Je ne t'ai pas offert ce téléphone uniquement pour que tu saches l'utiliser. Nous devons parler.

- Je t'ai dit, je ne suis d'humeur aujourd'hui.

Harry croisa ses bras, prêt à écouter.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Le blond poussa un profond soupir. Il passa une main sur son visage qui glissa jusqu'à ses cheveux et ferma les yeux.

- Ecoute, Potter. Je peux comprendre que tu aies besoin de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé...

Ses paupières se rouvrirent afin de fixer son interlocuteur.

- C'était... Inhabituel et quelque peu perturbant en y réfléchissant. Donc, si tu veux que nous mettions les choses au clair afin d'avancer, comme tu le dis si bien, je suis d'accord. Mais, en ce moment, ma vie est chamboulée alors ce n'est pas ma priorité. Et le reste, ma vie privée, ne te concerne pas. Alors, quand j'aurai cinq minutes à te consacrer, je te préviendrai, en attendant au revoir.

Sans attendre de réponse, le blond fila, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il savait pertinemment que le brun allait répliquer et ne voulait pas entendre sa réponse. Là, il voulait juste se concentrer sur le procès de son père. Le reste attendrait.

OoOoOoOoO

Oui, bon, je sais, vous voulez tous frapper Draco. En même temps, comprenez le, son papa est en prison et va peut être mourir... :)

Une review ?


	11. Chapitre 10

Bonjour,

Bon, il semblerait que c'était plutôt Harry que vous aviez envie de frapper. Ouf, la tête blonde est sauve ;)

Bref, voilà la suite, un chapitre un peu court...

**RAR :**

**Steph :** Et oui, les sms sont plus froids que les lettres, mais bon, le contexte n'est pas le même. Bref, Draco te renvoie ton calin (ou pas) :p Merci pour ta review en tout cas! Bisous

**Babou : **Harry pense en effet que Lucius est coupable et qu'il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. En soit ce n'est pas faux, mais du point de vue de Draco, ce n'est pas aussi simple... C'est vrai qu'il n'y pas beaucoup de POV Draco post-guerre. Surtout ceux qui suivent vraiment la trame du livre. J'espère que le résultat que je rend est bien. Merci pour ta review! Bonne lecture pour la suite !

**Guest (Anais) :** La suite est là :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Bisous

**Belldandy : **Tant mieux si tu arrives à te mettre à la place de mon héros :) Bonne lecture pour la suite!

**Godzilla : **Si si, je t'ai reconnue, aucun souci ;) Enfin une review au bout de... un an et demi? Bref, c'est vrai qu'il y avait pas mal de piques :p En tout cas, merci pour ta review! Gros Bisous

Bonne lecture à tous !

OoOoOoOoO

Contrairement à ses attentes, le Survivant ne chercha pas à prendre contact avec lui dans les jours qui suivirent. Son portable avec une batterie toujours pleine car rechargée toutes les deux heures n'affichait plus aucun message. Bien qu'il se sente soulagé quant à cet état de fait, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de vérifier souvent l'écran de l'objet.

Entre temps, l'avocat revint avec le livre en main. Les traits tirés par la fatigue, des profonds cernes sous les yeux, il avait cependant le regard ouvert et presque le sourire aux lèvres. Draco le reçut dans le salon alors que sa mère était partie rendre visite à l'une de ses amies. La lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de Thomson le rassura quelques instants lorsque celui-ci s'assit en face de lui.

- Bien, Draco, j'aimerais d'abord que vous me disiez où vous avez obtenu ce journal ?

- Je l'ai trouvé il y a trois ans dans le grenier de mon Manoir.

- Bien.

Lucien posa le livre sur la table basse.

- Il y a des éléments très intéressants dans ce journal. Nous pourrons en effet utiliser tout ceci lors du procès, mais il faudrait d'abord que votre père soit d'accord.

- Je lui en parlerai, je dois le voir en fin de semaine.

- Parfait. S'il accepte, je pourrai m'occuper de sélectionner les éléments les plus importants, ceux que nous présenterons au Magenmagot. Tout le journal sera bien sûr à leur disposition, mais ils ne liront sans doute pas tout, c'est pourquoi je me chargerai du découpage.

- Vous allez montrer l'existence du serment inviolable ?

- Bien sûr, ce sera l'élément clé de l'affaire. J'ignorais totalement que Vous-savez-qui avait placé ses plus fidèles sous serment. Enfin, je suppose qu'il faisait confiance en personne d'autre que lui même.

- Pourrais-je vous aider à choisir les éléments importants ?

- Bien sûr, si votre père est d'accord, nous ferons cela.

Draco baissa la tête, passant une main dans ses cheveux et soupirant.

- Il risque d'être difficile à convaincre.

- C'est vrai qu'il y a des éléments très personnels dans ce livre, mais à ce niveau, il n'a pas vraiment le choix.

Le blond acquiesça. Lucien reprit ensuite.

- Il me semble que demain commencent vos interrogations, ainsi que celles de Narcissa, non ?

- Tout à fait.

- N'en parlez surtout pas. Ils vont vous interroger quant au procès de Lucius à venir, ils veulent avoir toutes les clés en main, mais surtout, il ne faut rien dire. Et ne rien boire aussi.

Son client fronça les sourcils.

- Ils peuvent vraiment nous mettre sous véritaserum ?

La mine sombre, Thomson hocha la tête. Draco interrogea aussi :

- Et j'ai appris que nos courriers étaient surveillés, c'est vrai ?

- Qui vous a dit cela ?

Le blond s'abstint de répondre. Lucien soupira :

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais vous n'étiez pas censé être au courant. Je ne devais pas vous le dire.

- Et bien, ma mère et moi le savons à présent.

- Peu importe.

L'avocat se leva.

- Je vous le laisse jusqu'à que vous obteniez l'accord de votre père. Envoyez moi un hibou le cas échéant, de façon discrète donc.

- D'accord.

Après un dernier sourire, Lucien transplana. Draco avait alors le coeur plus léger, son père avait une chance de s'en sortir. Il en parlerait à sa mère après les interrogations. Il se leva ensuite, alla se servir un verre d'alcool fort et retourna s'asseoir, non sans oublier de faire disparaitre le journal.

Peu de temps après, Blaise pénétra dans le salon, un dossier dans les mains. Il sourit en signe de salutation à son ami avant de venir s'installer en face de lui.

- Dis, Draco, tu as songé à faire un dossier pour réintégrer Poudlard l'année prochaine ?

- Pardon ?

Le blond s'étouffa avec sa boisson. Il n'avait pas du tout entendu parler de cela. Le noir expliqua.

- Je me suis renseigné, pour ceux qui veulent refaire une septième année, il faut monter un dossier afin d'expliquer pourquoi nous n'étions pas là l'année précédente.

- Poudlard ne voudra pas de moi.

- McGonagall a repris la direction de l'école et c'est elle qui décide. Cela m'étonnerait qu'elle refuse ta présence, tu la connais, elle est impartiale.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu sais, on va nous rendre le Manoir et même si notre fortune a été amoindrie par le lord, elle reste quand même conséquente. De plus, je sais très bien que personne ne souhaitera travailler avec moi.

- Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais tout de même passer tes Aspics ? On ne sait jamais, c'est toujours important d'avoir un diplôme.

Draco soupira.

- Je vais peut être essayer de voir si je peux les passer par correspondance...

Blaise hocha la tête. Puis, il fronça les sourcils, se rappelant.

- Le procès de Théo est après demain, non ?

- Oui. Je vais accompagner Pansy.

- Ah...

L'ancien préfet se leva.

- Bon. Je vais aller écrire une lettre à McGonagall pour avoir lui demander. Merci pour l'information.

Perdu dans pensées, le noir hocha la tête de façon incertaine. Le blond haussa les épaules et quitta le salon.

OoOoO

Le matin de son interrogation, Draco fut réveillé par le bruit d'un hibou frappant sur le carreau de sa fenêtre. Il se traîna donc jusqu'à celle-ci, non sans un regard pour le boitier de plastique noir qui trônait sur sa table de nuit. Il était dépourvu de message.

Une fois l'oiseau nourri et la courrier détaché, ce dernier s'envola, laissant le blond avec une invitation du ministère.

_Monsieur Draco Lucius Malfoy,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous inviter __à __la f__ê__te donn__é__e en l__'__honneur de votre ancien professeur et parrain, Severus Rogue. Nous c__é__l__é__brerons ses actions durant la guerre et son r__ô__le cl__é __dans la mort de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom._

_Vous __ê__tes convi__é à __20h le 30 mai prochain __à __l__'é__cole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard._

_Avec nos salutations les plus distingu__é__es,_

_Le Minist__è__re de la Magie._

La fête avait lieu la semaine d'après. Le blond ne s'était toujours pas décidé. Il ignorait s'il allait rendre hommage à son parrain. Peut être y passerait-il quelques instants...

Lorsque sa mère et lui arrivèrent au ministère en milieu d'après midi, ils furent directement reçus par les même aurors que lors de leur procès. Jink et Layson les emmenèrent chacun dans une petite salle séparée. Mais ce ne fut pas eux qui les interrogèrent. Jink laissa le blond seul, privé de sa baguette, dans l'attente d'une troisième personne. Cette dernière n'arriva pas de suite. On fit patienter le fils Malfoy durant une bonne heure durant laquelle personne vint le voir. Quand enfin un autre auror daigna venir s'occuper de Draco, celui-ci se demandait si on ne l'avait pas oublié. L'homme grand à la peau basanée s'installa en face de lui et déposa un dossier sur la petite table entre eux. Une fois assis, il croisa ses mains sur les feuilles et plongea son regard dans celui du blond.

- M. Malfoy, toutes nos excuses pour ce retard. Je me présente, je suis l'auror Grant. Je me chargerai de vous durant les tous les entretiens à venir.

Draco hocha la tête, attendant la suite. L'homme poursuivit donc.

- Sachez que cependant, je ne serai pas le seul juge. Un psychomage m'accompagnera durant les prochaines entrevues. Bien, commençons.

L'auror ouvrit son dossier et parcourut des yeux quelques lignes avant de lever à nouveau la tête.

- Vous êtes donc, vous et votre mère, libérés avec cette seule condition de venir aux interrogatoires deux fois par mois. Vous ne devez cet acquittement qu'à l'intervention de M. Potter lors de vos procès. Savez vous pourquoi il a agi ainsi ?

Poussant un soupir, le blond répondit. Il s'était attendu à cette question.

- Je suppose qu'il voulait rétablir la vérité.

- Bien sûr, nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que le Survivant n'a pas menti. Cependant une courte bonne action pendant la guerre ne justifie pas tout le reste. Et ces mauvaises actions que vous avez exécutées durant le court règne de Vous-savez-qui n'ont pas été en sa faveur. De plus, d'après mes informations, à Poudlard vous n'étiez pas vraiment amis. Je repose donc ma question, pourquoi a-t-il agi ainsi ?

- M. Grant, lorsque vous vivez quelque chose d'aussi marquant qu'une guerre, quelque que soit votre camp, vous arrivez sans aucune difficulté à trouver ridicule des disputes d'adolescents.

- Donc M. Potter a oublié toute animosité envers vous ?

Draco essaya de rester de marbre mais ne put s'empêcher de trouver l'auror désopilant et indiscret. De plus, les questions n'avaient rien avoir avec de quelconques activités qu'il pourrait avoir.

- Je l'ignore, M. Grant.

L'homme sourit méchamment.

- Vraiment ? Nous vous avons pourtant vu discuter avec lui après votre procès, quel était le sujet de votre entrevue ?

- Je me devais de le remercier pour son intervention. Comme vous l'avez dit, sans elle je serais à présent à Azkaban.

- Certes.

L'auror ne perdit pas son sourire. Il repoussa ses papiers et vint à nouveau croiser ses mains sur la table.

- Bien. Parlons de feu votre parrain. Saviez vous qu'il avait un double rôle dans la guerre ?

- Non.

- Vous avez reçu une invitation pour sa fête de réhabilitation le 30 Mai ?

- Oui.

- Trouveriez vous cela correct d'y venir ?

Une bouffée de rage monta dans la poitrine du blond. Mais à quoi jouait ce Grant ?

- Tout à fait, répondit-il. Il était mon parrain, je me dois de lui rendre hommage.

- Vous travailliez cependant pour son ennemi, pensez-vous qu'il aurait eu envie de vous y voir ?

- Severus m'a toujours proposé son aide en sachant parfaitement dans quel camp je me trouvais.

- Peut être agissait-il ainsi pour garder son rôle d'agent double.

- Non. Il affectionnait vraiment notre famille. Lui et mon père étaient de très bons amis.

- Encore une fois, tout cela était-il peut être faux, ordonné par Dumbledore lui même.

Un rictus courba les lèvres de Draco.

- L'amitié entre mon père et Severus remonte à la première année de Poudlard de celui-ci. Je ne pense donc pas.

- Bien.

Grant laissa un moment de silence passer avant de reprendre. Il sortit sa baguette, conjura un verre d'eau et le tendit au blond. Draco le remercia poliment, porta le liquide à ses lèvres sans le faire glisser à l'intérieur de sa bouche puis reposa le verre en faisant semblant de déglutir. Un sourire plus amical apparut alors sur le visage de l'auror.

- Bon, M. Malfoy, nous allons à présent parler de votre avenir. Que comptez vous faire ?

- Je pense tenter de passer mes Aspics afin d'avoir un diplôme.

- Oui oui, bien sûr. Mais dans un avenir proche, quel est votre objectif ?

- Je souhaite aider mon père pour son procès.

Une lueur intéressée s'anima dans les prunelles de l'homme.

- Vraiment ? Et comment ?

- Je l'ignore pour l'instant. Mais il faut que je trouve.

- Vous voulez donc soutenir votre père malgré les crimes qu'il a commis ? Ne croyez vous pas que ce serait justice de le voir condamné ?

- Il est mon père et je ne souhaite le baiser du Détraqueur pour personne. N'avez vous pas de famille, M. Grant ?

- C'est moi qui pose les questions dans cette pièce, claqua l'auror, soudain plus froid.

Draco n'objecta rien, laissant la colère de l'homme diminuer. Lorsque celui-ci fut plus calme, le blond reprit.

- Comme je vous disais, il est mon père, je tiens donc à lui.

- Bon.

Grant rassembla ses papiers et conclut.

- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Nous nous retrouverons dans deux semaines. Vous me raconterez alors ce que vous avez trouvé pour aider votre père. Pour votre Manoir, il vous sera rendu dans un mois. La séance est terminée.

L'homme se leva, ses papiers en main, et partit en claquant la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, Jink pénétrait dans la pièce et lui rendait sa baguette.

- Vous pouvez partir, lui annonça-t-il. Votre mère est déjà rentrée.

- Merci.

Draco n'attendit pas plus et transplana. Il avait hâte de demander à sa mère les questions qu'on lui avait posées.

OoOoO

Une fois au Manoir Zabini, le fils Malfoy trouva Narcissa dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas de visite. Le blond la laissa donc, commanda son dîner dans sa chambre et prévit de se coucher tôt. Le lendemain, le procès de son ami Théo était aux aurores et il se devait d'être en forme pour son amie, Pansy. Il reçut cependant un message sur son portable avant qu'il ne se glisse dans les draps.

_Malfoy, je m__'__excuse si j__'__ai __é__t__é __un peu trop pressant. Je souhaite simplement pouvoir parler de tout ce qu__'__il s__'__est pass__é __entre nous pr__é__c__é__demment et j__'__ai eu le sentiment qu__'__il fallait le faire au plus vite. J__'__attendrai cependant que tu sois pr__ê__t. _

Draco sourit à la lecture, le brun semblait vouloir faire un effort, peut être que de son côté, il en ferait un lui aussi. Il répondit donc, conciliant.

_Merci, Potter. Je te ferai signe, mais d__'__ici l__à__, nous nous croiserons sans aucun doute le 30 mai. J__'__y serai._

_Excellente nouvelle. Passe une bonne nuit._

_Toi aussi._

OoOoOoOoO

Un Harry un peu plus compréhensif dans ce chapitre... Je suppose que cela satisfait quelques uns de mes lecteurs ;)

Je vais essayer de poster la suite mercredi, je suis un peu retard en ce moment...

Une review ?


	12. Chapitre 11

Bonjour,

**RAR : **

**Lalou2gwara :** Je te trouve bien haineuse envers Lucius. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il était sous serment inviolable. Mais bon, c'est vrai que tout ce qui est arrivé à sa famille par la suite est de sa faute... Merci pour ta review en tout cas ! Bisous !

**Guest :** Et non, pas de Harry pour tout le monde. Mais bon, Théo a commis moins de crime que Draco... Enfin, tu vas tout comprendre en lisant :) Merci pour ta review !

**Steph :** Pauvre Sevrichou... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il y a aura un petit clin d'oeil pour toi dans le chapitre de vendredi... Merci pour ta review ! Bisous

Bonne lecture à tous !

OoOoOoOoO

La salle d'audience n'était pas aussi remplie que lors du procès de Draco et Narcissa. Il y avait toujours des journalistes et un public mais, dans l'ensemble, moins de personnes s'étaient déplacées afin de venir assister au procès de Théodore Nott. Au premier rang se trouvaient une dizaine de chroniqueurs, murmurant entre eux, les plumes à papotes juste à côté, puis derrière une vingtaine de personnes venaient constituer le public.

Le blond et Pansy s'y trouvaient. Tendue, la brune ne lâchait pas la main de la mère de l'accusé. Draco, lui, ne se sentait pas bien. La chaise de bois située au centre de la salle lui rappelait beaucoup trop sa propre audience. Il se souvenait encore des chaines de fer serrées autour de lui et de sa mère. L'ancien préfet prenait cependant sur lui. Son amie avait besoin de lui, de même que l'accusé qui n'allait pas tarder à venir les rejoindre. Avant cela, le Magenmagot pénétra dans la salle. Tous les membres n'étaient pas présents mais le ministre était là. Encore une fois, il allait présider.

Finalement, on fit entrer Théo. Le châtain, l'air hagard, se laissa pousser jusqu'à la chaise, ne regardant rien d'autre que les dalles blanches et noires du sol. Une fois assis, on fit apparaitre les chaines. L'accusé resta cependant stoïque. La situation ne semblait pas l'atteindre, la prison avait déjà du faire son ravage.

Pansy vint agripper de son autre main celle de Draco posée sur son genou. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les siens tandis qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. Le blond se laissa faire. Il était habitué à cela, ayant rendu visite plusieurs fois à son père, néanmoins il devait reconnaitre que Théo était dans un état bien plus pitoyable que le patriarche de la famille Malfoy. De profondes cernes marquaient ses joues, ses cheveux étaient ternes tout comme sa peau qui ne semblait plus avoir le moindre éclat et, sous son uniforme de prison, on pouvait apercevoir des poignets et un cou trop fins. Le châtain n'avait jamais été gros mais à présent il était vraiment maigre. Personne d'autre dans la salle ne sembla s'en préoccuper. Les journalistes, déjà avides, notaient tout et Kingsley entama le procès, l'air blasé.

- Bien, nous allons pouvoir débuter. Mme Bones, la parole est à vous.

- L'accusé, ici présent, est Théodore Nott, fils de mangemort et mangemort lui-même. Il est accusé de meurtre lors d'un raid ayant eu lieu pendant le court règne de Vous-savez-qui. Envoyé par celui-ci, il tua à l'aide de son père et de Greyback une dizaine de moldus. Il était également présent sur le champ de bataille à Poudlard, dans le camp des perdants.

Comme pour le procès du blond, ce fut ensuite à l'avocat de prendre la parole. Ses principaux arguments furent le jeune âge du garçon, mais aussi son apparente inaction durant la guerre à Poudlard, à part sa seule présence, il n'avait tué personne. Aucun témoin ne vint à la barre et bien vite, l'audience fut écourtée. On annonça donc une pause avant l'annonce du jugement et de la sentence.

Pansy se leva alors, elle entraina Draco hors de la salle et se précipita vers celle qui enfermait l'accusé. Le blond la retint alors, voyant ce qu'elle souhaitait faire.

- Tu es folle, chuchota-t-il. Tu n'as pas le droit. Regarde, il y a un auror devant.

- C'est Layson, Helena lui a demandé de me laisser passer.

L'ancien préfet ne la lâcha pas pour autant.

- Pansy, si cela s'apprend, on pourra le retenir contre lui.

- Draco, soupira la jeune fille, il va retourner en prison, c'est sûr. Je veux juste le revoir avant, laisse moi. S'il te plait...

A court d'argument, il la laissa aller. L'auror l'autorisa en effet à entrer. Draco eut juste le temps de voir la brune se jeter dans les bras de l'accusé avant que le porte ne soit refermée. Soupirant, il retourna alors dans la salle d'audience, espérant au fond de lui que son amie ne se fasse pas prendre. Elle le rejoignit cependant, dix minutes plus tard, les joues mouillées et les yeux rouges. Après s'être assise à côté du blond, elle lui murmura :

- Tu ne m'as pas attendu...

- Cela n'aurait pas été très discret. Comment va-t-il ?

- Pas très bien. Mais cela nous a fait du bien.

- Tant mieux.

Draco lui sourit gentiment puis la prit dans ses bras. La brune se mettait à nouveau à pleurer. Heureusement, le Magenmagot ne fut pas long ensuite. Il revint en compagnie du ministre. Le vote fut rapide et la sentence vite annoncée : une peine de cinq ans de prison, libérable sur parole au bout d'un an.

Les deux amis poussèrent un soupir de soulagement à l'annonce. Ce n'était pas si long que cela, et il était jeune, sa vie n'était pas terminée. Malheureusement, alors que les personnes commençaient à sortir, l'espoir présent dans les prunelles de Pansy disparut bien vite. Elle se leva tout en murmurant :

- Mais, Draco... Cinq ans, c'est quand même énorme. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont tout faire pour qu'il ne soit pas libre dans un an... Il ne tiendra jamais...

Le blond l'écouta se désoler tout en l'entrainant vers la sortie. A leurs côtés, la mère de Théo semblait elle aussi inquiète. Elle ne tarda pas à renchérir sur les craintes de la brune. L'ancien préfet se décida alors à intervenir.

- Pansy, calme toi. Je suis sûr qu'il sera libérable dans un an. Si tu veux, je demanderai à mon père comment cela se passe pour lui, là-bas. D'ailleurs son propre père y est...

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

- Oui, je veux bien. Fais cela, Draco.

Le blond soupira et l'entraina vers les ascenseurs. Mais la mère de Théo se dirigeait vers la salle où l'accusé avait attendu. La brune la regarda faire puis décida de la suivre. Elle remercia cependant son ami avant.

- Draco, vas-y. Je rentrerai seule. Merci pour aujourd'hui.

Elle lui fit une brève bise sur la joue puis fila, espérant que son amant s'y trouvait toujours. Obéissant, le blond se rendit donc seul aux ascenseurs. L'un deux s'ouvrit rapidement face à lui. Il n'était malheureusement pas vide.

- Malfoy.

- Potter.

Voyant qu'aucun autre n'arrivait, Draco décida de rentrer dans celui, désespérant de tomber sur lui aussi souvent. Lorsque les portes furent fermées sur eux, il questionna, curieux :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je... J'avais un rendez vous. Et toi ? C'était hier ton interrogation, non ?

Fronçant les sourcils, le blond demanda un peu brutalement :

- Comment tu le sais ?

- J'ai... euh... fouillé dans un peu de paperasse.

Le Survivant paraissait honteux. Draco, lui, s'inquiétait. Il se rapprocha de son ancien amant, la mine toujours sombre.

- Quel genre de paperasse ?

Potter se gratta la tête et bafouilla :

- Bah... ton rapport.

Cette fois-ci, le blond s'énerva vraiment. Il empoigna le col du brun et siffla :

- Tu as lu mon rapport ? Mais de quel droit ?

Malheureusement, ce fut à ce moment là que les portes s'ouvrirent sur le hall du ministère, lieu où attendaient les journalistes. Des flashs apparurent, immortalisant le moment, avant même que les deux jeunes hommes puissent esquisser un mouvement. Harry repoussa ensuite Draco, remit son col en place et quitta l'ascenseur, la tête haute. Il ignora les nombreuses questions qui lui tombèrent dessus et se dirigea vers une cheminée. Le blond en fit de même plus discrètement, profitant que l'attention ne soit pas sur lui, et fila.

Dès qu'il apparut dans le salon des Zabini, l'affreux boitier de plastique noir vibra. Exaspéré, Draco salua à peine sa mère qui buvait son thé et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre afin de pouvoir lire le message en toute tranquillité.

_Bah bravo ! J__'__ai h__â__te de voir les gros titres demain._

_C__'__est de ta faute ! De quel droit tu te permets de lire mon rapport ?_

_J__'__avais entendu dire qu__'__ils t__'__avaient pos__é __des questions sur moi, je voulais en savoir plus._

_Et pourquoi ne m__'__as-tu pas pos__é __la question directement ? Et d__'__ailleurs comment as-tu fait ? Je suis s__û__r que m__ê__me toi tu n__'__as pas tous les droits au minist__è__re..._

_Tu te souviens de ma cape ? Tu voulais ta tranquillit__é__. _

Encore une fois, Draco ne sut pas ce qui le retint de jeter l'appareil à travers les carreaux de sa fenêtre. Il le rangea bien vite dans sa poche, on frappait à sa porte.

- Entrez, dit-il.

Sa mère apparut alors, un peu inquiète.

- Tout va bien ? Tu avais l'air un peu furieux en revenant du procès de ton ami ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Rageusement, Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux, ébouriffant tout au passage. Il répondit cependant calmement.

- J'ai eu une petite altercation avec Potter et les journalistes ont immortalisé cela. Je n'ai pas été assez prudent. Théo est sauf. Cinq ans de prison, libérable sous parole dans un an.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle ! s'exclama Narcissa. Je pense qu'il ne pouvait pas espérer mieux. Je suppose que Pansy est rassurée...

- Pas tant que cela, en fait.

- Et pour Potter ?

- Rien de bien méchant.

- Bon.

Elle s'avança dans la pièce jusqu'au bureau. Elle tourna la chaise de celui-ci puis s'assit dessus. Croisant ses mains sur ses genoux, elle reprit ensuite.

- Bien, parle moi maintenant de ce que tu as trouvé pour ton père.

Draco hocha la tête et obéit. Il alla chercher dans son armoire le journal puis revint vers sa mère.

- J'ai trouvé ceci en cinquième année dans le grenier, lui dit-il en lui tendant le livre de cuir noir. C'est un journal.

- Tu l'as lu ?

- Oui. Et vous ?

Sa mère se saisit du livre et caressa le dessus.

- Non. Je ne savais même pas qu'il en avait écrit un. Ce n'est pas son genre.

- Et bien, lisez-le. Lucien l'a trouvé très intéressant et souhaite le présenter lors du procès. Il nous manque juste l'accord de père.

- Je vais faire cela, oui.

Elle se mit à nouveau debout et s'approcha de son fils. Agrippant son bras, elle serra fort.

- Si cela peut le sauver, c'est une bonne idée, mais sache que ce que tu as fait n'est vraiment pas bien. Ton père ne te pardonnera pas d'avoir violé son intimité.

- Et moi, je ne lui pardonne pas de m'avoir entraîné dans cette folie. Pourtant, je suis là à chercher sa défense. Vous comprendrez mieux après la lecture.

- Peut être.

Sa mère le lâcha puis quitta la pièce sans un mot ni un regard de plus. Lorsqu'il fut à nouveau seul, Draco soupira. Sa mère était fâchée. Puis, il sortit à nouveau l'engin et tapa rapidement :

_Potter, abstiens toi la prochaine fois. Mieux vaut d__é__ranger que fouiner._

OoOoO

_Potter et Malfoy, une histoire de longue date._

_Alors que l__'__ancien mangemort sortait du proc__è__s de son ami, Th__é__odore Nott (voir page 9), il a r__é__ussi __à __agresser le Survivant dans l__'__ascenseur du minist__è__re. Il semblait pr__ê__t __à __en d__é__coudre, tel un moldu (voir photo ci dessus). Mais quelle __é__tait donc cette discorde ? Notre bien aim__é __Sauveur avait pourtant, __à __l__'é__tonnement de tous, t__é__moign__é __en sa faveur __à __son proc__è__s. Pour plus d__'__informations sur les fondements de cette animosit__é __si tenace, nous vous retrouvons page 2._

Blême, le blond tenait son journal d'une main tremblante. Comme s'il l'avait agressé.. La Gazette du Sorcier racontait vraiment n'importe quoi. En plus, le procès de Théo avait été renvoyé en tant qu'article secondaire. Encore une fois, le Survivant récoltait les gros titres. Draco ne prit même pas la peine de lire le reste. Il n'allait certainement pas voir ce qu'ils racontaient page deux.

Blaise, en face de lui, lisait la même chose. Il avait d'abord éclaté de rire en voyant le journal, avait interrogé son ami mais avait abandonné au vu du regard noir qu'il avait reçu en réponse. Après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles le blond tartina son toast, il s'exclama cependant :

- C'est dingue ! Ils sont vraiment au courant de tout ! Comment ils ont su qu'il avait repoussé ta main en première année ?

Lâchant le morceau de pain grillé dans son assiette, Draco se précipita sur le quotidien qu'il avait abandonné quelques secondes plus tôt afin de l'ouvrir. Rapidement, ses yeux parcourent l'article. Le journaliste reprenait chacune de leurs années communes à Poudlard au crible et les disséquait. Pour la cinquième année, il expliqua l'absence de disputes par l'apparente maturité qu'ils avaient alors tous deux acquis. L'ancien poussa un soupir de dédain et referma le journal.

- Ils sont vraiment minables. N'ont-ils pas de vie pour s'intéresser ainsi à celle des autres ?

Blaise haussa les épaules puis retourna à sa lecture. Cela paraissait vraiment le passionner. Draco, lui, reprit ensuite l'étalage de margarine sur sa tartine.

Peu de temps après, Helena entra dans la salle à manger. Les deux jeunes hommes la saluèrent brièvement mais restèrent à leurs occupations. Une exclamation les en sortit cependant.

- Oh ! rigola la femme à la peau foncée. C'est toi, Draco, sur la photo ! Avec qui es-tu ? J'ai cru en apercevant cette image que tu allais embrasser cette personne...

Elle s'interrompit dans sa phrase, ne prêtant pas attention à l'air ébahi des deux garçons, et se saisit du journal. Elle observa alors mieux et se rattrapa.

- Ah! Non, ce n'est pas très amical comme approche... Mais que t'a donc fait Potter ?

Le blond omit de répondre et croqua simplement dans son toast. Il avait cru s'étouffer en entendant Helena parler ainsi de lui et du Survivant. Heureusement, sa mère pénétra à son tour la pièce. Elle s'adressa à son fils.

- Draco, dépêche toi de finir de manger, nous partons dans une demi heure pour voir ton père. Et...

Alors qu'elle allait faire demi tour, elle se ravisa.

- Je ne ferai bien sûr aucune remarque sur cet article, mais tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense. La prochaine fois, sois plus discret lorsque tu veux régler tes comptes avec quelqu'un. Je croyais pourtant que Lucius t'avait appris cela...

Malgré lui, Draco rougit. Il acquiesça faiblement et finit son repas en vitesse sous l'oeil amusé de Helena. Puis, il passa à nouveau par sa chambre et en profita pour envoyer un message au brun.

_Je suppose que l__'__article t__'__a plu. Il ne pouvait pas __ê__tre plus flatteur pour toi..._

Harry ne mit pas longtemps à répondre.

_Je le trouve au contraire franchement mauvais. En vue du titre, j__'__aurais plut__ô__t pens__é __aux __é__v__é__nements de la cinqui__è__me ann__é__e. Malheureusement (ou plut__ô__t heureusement), celle-ci n__'__a eu droit qu__'à __cinq lignes du chroniqueur._

Poussant un soupir, le blond ne répliqua pas. Il rejoignit ensuite sa mère en bas et ensemble ils se rendirent au ministère. Après les formalités habituelles, on les envoya à Azkaban.

Lucius semblait heureux de les voir. Comme d'habitude, il accueillit sa femme d'une étreinte et son fils d'un sourire. Ils en restèrent cependant là. Ils devaient passer aux choses sérieuses.

- Père, vous voyez Théo parmi les prisonniers ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Il est dans une cellule voisine à la mienne.

- Et comment va-t-il ? Je veux dire... Est-il bien intégré ?

Son père soupira.

- Des sortes de clans se sont formés. La vie en prison n'est pas facile, croyez moi. Mais son père et moi faisons en sorte que rien ne lui arrive.

Draco sourit.

- Bien. Il faut que nous parlions d'autre chose à présent. Nous avons trouvé un argument clé pour votre procès.

- Qu'est ce ? questionna le patriarche, intrigué.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le fils osa, il lâcha tout.

- Un journal écrit par vous même relatant votre cinquième année à Poudlard.

Lucius blêmit.

- Où avez vous trouvé cela ?

- C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé en fait, il y a deux ans, dans le grenier.

- Tu l'as lu ?

- Oui.

Narcissa ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois.

- Moi aussi je l'ai lu. Draco a raison, il est pertinent.

- Pertinent ? s'exclama le père. Mais j'ai écrit cela alors que je croyais fermement aux idéaux du lord !

Il se tourna ensuite vers son fils.

- Et toi, de quel droit lis-tu mon journal ? Ne t'ai-je donc rien appris ?

Fermement, Draco répliqua :

- J'ai lu ce journal lors de ma cinquième année, juste avant que je ne devienne mangemort. Croyez moi, malgré le nombre de choses que je ne voulais pas savoir, j'ai apprécié être prévenu. Savoir ce qui m'attendait. Père, vous étiez sous serment inviolable ! C'est un argument de poids !

Lucius serra ses poings, crispant les jointures.

- Je refuse qu'il soit dévoilé au Magenmagot ! C'est non !

- Mais Lucien l'a lu, il pense que cela pourrait vraiment aider, insista le blond.

- Non !

Sa femme chercha à l'apaiser, posant une main sur son bras.

- Lucius... Tu risques le baiser du Detraqueur, ne crois-tu pas que la fierté passe après cela ?

- Ce n'est pas qu'une question de fierté. J'ai écrit des éléments intimes de ma vie dans ce journal.

Draco opina.

- En effet, père. Vous avez écrit tel un adolescent de quinze ans, envouté par un mage noir et endoctriné. Ce seront vos deux seuls atouts. Votre jeune âge et le serment inviolable.

- Mais c'est faux ! Je croyais vraiment et je crois encore aux convictions du lord ! Sa mort n'a rien changé à cela.

S'énervant, le blond claqua :

- Peu importe, le Magenmagot n'a pas à le savoir. Le plus important est de vous garder en vie ! N'avez donc vous pas appris ? Nous avons perdu ! C'est terminé tout cela ! Fini !

Lucius eut beau fusiller du regard son fils, celui-ci soutint son regard. Le patriarche dut donc conclure à sa manière.

- Je refuse. C'est hors de question.

Puis, il embrassa sa femme sur son front et quitta la salle sans un mot de plus, laissant sa famille sans moyen de répliquer. Draco avait envie de crier. Son père était vraiment irresponsable. Il ne pensait qu'à son honneur et ses principes idiots. Sa femme et son fils passaient alors en second plan. Rageur, le blond s'en alla à son tour, suivi de près par sa mère. Il décida de laisser une semaine à son père pour réfléchir à cela puis il mentirait à Lucien. Il prétendrait que Lucius était d'accord. Mieux valait la colère de son père que sa mort.

OoOoOoOoO

Et voilà! Lucius ne semble pas vraiment d'accord que l'on utilise son journal. Il est un peu trop fier...

Je pourrais pas poster vendredi donc à lundi.

Une review ?


	13. Chapitre 12

Bonjour, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop manqués vendredi ;)

**RAR aux anonymes: **

**Steph :** Une petite dédicace pour toi aujourd'hui. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire... Juste, sois forte :) (Si ça se trouve, de toute manière, je vais être dans le même cas que toi...) Je pense fort à toi! Bisous

**Guest : **Vrai ? Mais pourquoi stresses-tu ? A cause de Lucius ? :) Et oui, pauvre Théo, mais il faut bien que y en ai qui paye... Merci pour ta review!

Bonne lecture à tous !

OoOoOoOoO

Draco n'était pas le seul à avoir reçu une invitation pour la soirée de réhabilitation de Severus. Narcissa aussi avait été conviée de même que Blaise et sa mère. Et tout le monde avait l'intention de s'y rendre. La blonde paraissait vouloir se réintégrer dans la société et voyait en cet événement un excellent moyen de renouer avec celle-ci, Helena voulait sans aucun doute jeter son dévolu sur une nouvelle proie et son fils souhaitait simplement se changer les idées. Alors l'ancien préfet les accompagna, sachant de toute manière qu'il devait y voir Potter.

Poudlard avait été rebâti. Plus aucun débris n'encombrait la cour et chaque parcelle avait été reconstruite, jusqu'au pont qui fut explosé en début de bataille. Et tout cela avait été fait pour rendre l'école identique à ce qu'elle avait été précédemment. Les souvenirs remontèrent donc lorsque le blond arriva en compagnie des autres sur les lieux. Les sept années lui revinrent, avec leurs hauts, leurs bas, et surtout la bataille finale.

A l'intérieur, les lieux étaient décorés à l'effigie de la maison Serpentard, de vert et d'argent. Deux aurors s'occupaient de vérifier les invitations à l'entrée de l'école. Ils lorgnèrent les nouveaux arrivants sans la moindre gêne jusqu'à ce qu'Helena s'avance. La belle femme avait fait un effort vestimentaire, s'habillant d'une robe prune qui moulait ses formes. Sans que cela n'étonne personne, son charme fonctionna encore une fois et les regards se firent plus amicaux. Les deux aurors se décidèrent à vérifier leurs cartes d'invitation puis les laissèrent passer, non sans laisser leurs yeux trainer un peu trop longtemps sur la peau brune.

Lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur du château, Blaise glissa à son ami :

- Je ne m'habituerai jamais à voir les regards de ces hommes reluquant ma mère.

Draco hocha la tête, compréhensif. Ils s'avancèrent ensuite jusqu'à la Grande Salle, lieu de réception de la fête. Le blond ne l'avait jamais vu aussi verte depuis le dernier jour de sa première année, lorsque sa maison avait failli gagner la coupe. Et il trouvait que les couleurs foncés, que le vert sapin, allaient bien mieux à cette pièce. Au fond, à l'endroit où se trouvait avant la table des professeurs, trônait un grand tableau du défunt. Dessus, Severus Rogue jaugeait les occupants de la salle avec son regard noir et acéré. Ses traits étaient fermés. A côté de celui-ci se trouvaient de nombreux bouquets de fleurs et autres objets que les invités avaient apportés.

Ignorant les différents regards peu amènes que l'on jeta sur son passage, Draco se rapprocha du tableau. Bien vite, son parrain vint accrocher son regard et le soutint jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'arrête face à lui.

- Severus, murmura-t-il.

- Bonsoir, Draco, répondit la peinture. J'ai appris pour ton procès. Redevable à un Potter alors, hein ?

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il laissa ses yeux glisser sur les différents objets et tomba sur une photo d'une jeune femme rousse. Celle-ci était placée de façon à ce que Severus puisse la voir. Ce dernier suivit son regard et soupira.

- Nous le sommes tous deux...

Soulevant un sourcil interrogateur, Draco le dévisagea à nouveau. L'ancien maître de potions esquissa un maigre sourire.

- Peu importe, reprit-il. Merci d'être venu ce soir. Je suppose que ce n'était pas évident.

Ses yeux se portèrent sur les autres personnes, jaugeant avec mépris. Son filleul lui rendit ensuite son sourire puis s'en alla. Il se dirigea vers le buffet, se saisit d'une coupe de champagne et soupira en apercevant sa mère qui papotait déjà avec sûrement une nouvelle amie. La soirée allait être longue.

Et elle le fut. Alors même qu'il allait se diriger vers Blaise qui semblait s'ennuyer aussi ferme que lui, Granger le rejoignit près du buffet. Draco n'avait pas encore repéré Potter. Seuls les Weasleys et la sang de bourbe étaient visibles.

- Malfoy, salua-t-elle poliment.

- Granger, répondit-il sur le même ton.

La brune fit une moue partagée. Elle paraissait vouloir poser une question et, comme toujours, elle le fit.

- Je voulais te demander... Pourquoi Harry a-t-il fait tous ces efforts pour toi ?

L'ancien préfet haussa un sourcil, attendant une suite.

- Je veux dire, reprit plus fermement l'amie de Potter, il a absolument voulu témoigner à ton procès malgré toute votre animosité alors même qu'on lui déconseillait fortement de le faire. Ce n'est pas logique.

Draco esquissa un sourire narquois. Tout en reposant sa coupe vide sur la table du buffet, il se rapprocha d'elle et murmura avec fermeté :

- Granger, tu viens d'avouer que tu souhaitais me voir en prison. Tu imagineras donc très bien que je ne vais pas vouloir te répondre.

Ignorant l'air contrarié de la jeune fille, le blond la laissa en plan et quitta la salle. L'ambiance devenait vraiment trop étouffante. Il rejoignit la place où se trouvait la fontaine, celle qui menait au parc. Au loin, il aperçut des personnes. Apparemment, il n'avait pas été le seul à avoir cette idée. Désirant être seul, Draco s'éloigna donc, marchant au travers des arcades. Mais il entendit bientôt une discussion animée, au dehors. Curieux, il se rapprocha mais se stoppa bien vite. Potter discutait avec la rousse, Ginevra Weasley. A un mètre l'un de l'autre, ils semblaient se disputer. La fille relevait la tête afin de fixer son vis à vis, ses poings étaient serrés et sa chevelure suivait chacun de ses mouvements brusques de la tête. De son côté, le brun paraissait plus calme, limite nonchalant, un verre d'alcool fort à la main. Il parlait plus bas, voulant certainement qu'aucun journaliste n'affiche encore une fois son visage en première page.

Poussant un soupir, Draco décida de continuer sa progression et de ne pas leur prêter attention. Il arriva bientôt à la lisière du parc. Suivant sa lancée, il s'y enfonça, allant vers la forêt interdite. Il marcha lentement ainsi, progressant en douceur et laissant les souvenirs lui revenir. De loin, il aperçut la cabane du garde chasse. Il se rappelait comment sa tante folle y avait mis le feu après le meurtre de Dumbledore.

Il s'arrêta finalement à mi-chemin avant celle-ci et s'assit dans l'herbe. Elle était fraiche mais ce n'était pas désagréable. S'il n'avait peur d'être surpris, il s'y serait allongé. Et il le fut en effet. Il entendit des craquements de brindilles et se retourna. Potter s'avançait vers lui, le même verre dans la main, à moitié vide. Sans aucune classe, le Survivant s'installa à ses côtés.

- Tu es là. Je t'ai cherché.

- Vraiment ? fit ironiquement Draco.

Le brun se laissa aller en arrière et s'appuya sur ses coudes.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Haussant les épaules, le blond s'expliqua.

- Je crois avoir surpris une scène de ménage en arrivant ici.

- Ah, fit platement Harry.

Il fit tournoyer son verre dans sa main tout en disant :

- Ginny et moi, c'est compliqué...

- Je ne veux pas entendre parler de ta vie amoureuse, coupa Draco, peu désireux d'entendre la suite.

Elle arriva malheureusement, le Survivant continua sur sa lancée, faisant comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

- Je n'arrive pas à recoller les morceaux.

- Pourquoi ne lui proposes-tu pas ta méthode « parler pour avancer » ? se moqua l'ancien préfet.

Potter ne sourit pas. Il répondit calmement.

- Elle voudrait rassembler tous les morceaux mais moi je suis sûr cela ne donnerait rien du tout. Comme s'il manquait des pièces au puzzle.

- Très poétique.

Le Survivant voulu répliquer mais un bruit derrière eux attira leur attention. Il se releva de suite.

- Viens, murmura-t-il. Ce doit être un journaliste.

Draco se leva mais répliqua sur le même ton :

- Où veux-tu aller ?

- Suis moi.

N'ayant pas d'autre idée, le blond obéit et se laissa entrainer jusqu'à la forêt interdite. Ils la traversèrent un peu en silence, longeant sa lisière, jusqu'à une petite clairière que Draco reconnut de suite. Ils s'y étaient retrouvés plusieurs fois en cinquième année. C'était là qu'il avait osé l'embrasser pour la première fois. S'en apercevant, il s'arrêta.

- Potter, prévint-il.

- Oui ?

Ce dernier se retourna, interrogateur.

- A quoi joues-tu ? demanda le blond.

- Je nous trouve un endroit calme pour parler.

- Celui-là en particulier ?

- Et bien nous allons discuter de cela, donc...

Haussant les épaules, Draco abandonna.

- Peu importe.

Il rejoignit la clairière en vitesse et s'y planta au milieu, debout. Harry en fit de même, se plaçant face à lui. Le brun vida ensuite cul sec son verre. Son vis à vis l'observa faire, sceptique.

- Sérieusement ? Du scotch à une fête commémorative ?

- C'est toujours mieux que du champagne, répliqua le brun en allant poser son verre. C'est quand même quelqu'un qui est mort dont il est question...

Il revint vers le blond et sourit.

- Bon, où en étions-nous la dernière fois ?

- On se racontait les crasses que nous nous étions faites après mon entrée dans les mangemorts.

- Ah oui, et bien passons à autre chose, nous avons fait cela à cause de nos camps opposés. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'épiloguer là dessus.

Draco croisa ses bras.

- Vraiment ? Je croyais que c'était de cela dont tu voulais parler...

- Non, en vérité, je souhaitais revenir sur la cinquième année. J'ai quelques questions à te poser.

Le blond s'éloigna de lui, ne voulant plus supporter son regard. Il alla vers un arbre, en arracha une feuille et se mit à la déchiqueter.

- Je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi, enfin... Quelle est la vraie raison pour laquelle tu as voulu être mon ami ?

Du tac au tac, l'autre répondit :

- Mon père m'avait demandé de t'espionner. Lorsque tu m'as sauvé de cette chute de vol, je me suis demandé comment j'allais pouvoir te remercier. Comme tu t'en doutes, je ne souhaitais pas le faire. Alors j'ai eu cette idée : prétendre la gratitude et essayer de te soutirer des informations.

Il ne restait de la feuille verte que sa tige. Le reste était éparpillé sur le sol, aux pieds de Draco, en miettes. Le regard de celui-ci y était fixé. Non loin de là, le Survivant remit ses lunettes en place.

- Ton père était au courant alors ?

- Non. Je ne lui ai pas parlé de notre amitié. Je pense que je savais au fond de moi qu'il n'aurait pas approuvé cette idée. Heureusement d'ailleurs, vu comment cela a dérapé.

Harry se rapprocha. Sa main se leva afin de retirer la tige de celle de l'ancien préfet. Il alla ensuite empoigner l'épaule de ce dernier, cherchant à le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. Le blond mit un long moment avant de relever ses prunelles et ce fut seulement à ce moment là que l'autre se décida à parler.

- C'est ce que tu penses... Tu trouves que c'était un dérapage ?

- De mon plan, oui. En soi, non, mais...

- Mais ?

Draco se dégagea de la poigne et recula de quelques pas.

- Rien.

Un silence s'installa alors. Harry avait bien compris qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'autre sur leur histoire c'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il le rompit, il changea de sujet.

- Tu es content d'être venu finalement ?

L'ancien préfet le regarda à nouveau.

- Severus semblait heureux de me voir.

- Tu étais proche de lui ?

- Plutôt. Peut être pas extérieurement, mais je tenais à lui.

- C'était un grand homme. Jusqu'au bout j'ai cru que c'était mon ennemi alors qu'il me protégeait sans cesse, soupira le brun.

- Pourquoi faisait-il cela ?

- C'est une très longue histoire qui date de l'époque de mes parents...

Le blond hocha la tête. Il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus.

- Je pense que je vais rentrer, annonça-t-il.

- Attends ! l'arrêta Harry.

Il se rapprocha à nouveau de son ancien amant et posa à nouveau une main sur son épaule.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il. Je te sens... lassé.

- Je le suis, sourit tristement Draco. J'ai beaucoup de choses en ce moment et... mon monde s'effondre en quelque sorte.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, il se retrouva enveloppé dans l'étreinte du Survivant. Ce dernier le serra fort contre lui, ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Un court instant, le blond respira son odeur, s'en rappela, mais voulut l'écarter, protestant :

- Potter...

La prise se raffermit cependant. Puis, tendrement, contre son oreille, le brun murmura :

- Tu sais ce dont je me souviens le mieux de notre relation ?

Cela stupéfia Draco. Il n'esquissa plus un geste, dans l'expectative de la suite.

- Ce n'est pas les baisers, chuchota Harry, ni les caresses. J'aimais tout cela, j'ai adoré nos instants dans la salle sur demande. Seulement ce dont je me rappelais le plus souvent, après, c'était nos étreintes. Avant même que tu m'embrasses ici, il y a deux ans et demi, nous en échangions déjà. Et ce sont elles qui m'ont fait craquer. Je me sentais tellement bien dans tes bras. Alors...

Le brun soupira avant de poursuivre.

- Je sais que l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, que le temps a passé. Seulement, je suis sûr que c'est toujours le cas. C'est toujours aussi bon. Alors profites en. Juste ce soir. Laisse moi te consoler encore une fois...

Au bord des larmes, le blond resserra ses mains sur la veste du Survivant, crispant celle-ci entre ses doigts. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et se laissa faire. Malgré lui, ses joues se retrouvèrent bientôt mouillées par l'eau salée, mais personne ne le voyait, il était juste dans les bras de Harry. Quelques instants à respirer son odeur, à profiter de sa chaleur. Le brun avait raison, cette sensation lui avait trop manqué.

OoOoO

Les deux jeunes hommes retournèrent ensuite séparément à la soirée. Harry décida de rester encore quelques instants dans la forêt tandis que Draco préféra rejoindre sa mère afin qu'ils puissent rentrer ensemble au Manoir Zabini. Les deux anciens amant se quittèrent donc. Contrairement aux attentes du blond, l'ambiance ne fut pas tendue entre eux suite à l'étreinte partagée. Au contraire, elle se trouva apaisée et c'est d'un commun accord qu'ils décidèrent de se revoir quelques jours plus tard, chez le brun.

Une fois de retour dans la Grande Salle, l'ancien préfet chercha sa mère des yeux. Celle-ci discutait non loin de lui avec la nouvelle directrice de l'école. Intrigué, le blond s'approcha.

- Draco, appela sa mère. Nous parlions justement de toi. Le professeur Mcgonagall m'apprenait que tu avais émis le souhait de passer tes Aspics par correspondance. Pourquoi ne pas vouloir retourner à Poudlard ?

Son fils soupira. La réponse lui semblait évidente. Il répondit néanmoins.

- Beaucoup trop d'évènement ont lieu ici. Je veux simplement tourner la page et passer définitivement à autre chose.

Le professeur de métamorphose intervint alors.

- Vous avez raison, monsieur Malfoy, mais peut être que revenir ici, faire une année calme, dans des temps moins troublés, vous aiderai à aller de l'avant.

- Les temps ne sont pas moins troublés pour ma famille et moi, professeur, dit froidement Draco. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de revenir ici, que vous acceptiez que je passe mes Aspics par correspondance ou non.

Mcgonagall fronça les sourcils. Elle répliqua cependant.

- Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous empêcher de poursuivre vos études, monsieur Malfoy.

- Et bien, voilà qui est réglé, sourit poliment l'ancien préfet.

Il s'adressa ensuite à Narcissa.

- Je vais rentrer, mère. Voulez vous venir avec moi ?

Elle hocha la tête, acquiesçant. Ils saluèrent ensuite la directrice de l'école puis quittèrent les lieux. Pour eux, la soirée était terminée.

OoOoOoOoO

Un petit rapprochement qui, je suppose, vous a rappelé quelques moments de La Voie de la Raison...

J'essayerai de poster la suite mercredi, mais je suis extrêmement en retard en ce moment. J'attends des résultats très importants, donc je suis stressée et j'ai du mal à écrire. J'essayerai cependant :)

Une review ?


	14. Chapitre 13

Bonjour à tous,

Exceptionnellement, je ne réponds pas aux reviews... Je viens d'avoir des résultats supers importants et je suis prise! Hahaha, je suis trop happy! Vous avez pour auteure une future pharmacienne !

Bref, merci à tous pour vos reviews!

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoO

Comme Draco s'y était attendu, Lucius n'avait pas changé d'avis concernant l'éventuelle présentation du journal au procès. Lorsque sa famille était à nouveau venue le voir, une semaine après la proposition du blond, il avait à nouveau clamé haut et fort son désaccord. Son fils avait donc pris sa décision. Il le ferait sans sa bénédiction. Lucien fut prévenu dès le lendemain, dans le dos de Narcissa. L'avocat vint donc voir le fils de son client le plus vite possible et le lendemain soir il fut au Manoir.

Sa mère étant absente pour la soirée, Draco n'eut pas à se cacher et le reçut dans le salon. Même si Thomson parut étonné du revirement de son client, il ne s'attarda pas dessus et bien vite le journal fut à nouveau réintroduit.

- Bon, fit l'avocat en feuilletant les pages. Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Vous souvenez-vous de tout ? Il me semble que vous m'aviez dit que vous l'aviez lu, il y a deux ans, non ?

- Oui, répondit Draco en leur servant de l'alcool fort. Mais je m'en souviens bien. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on oublie. Cependant, pourrions nous nous retrouver autre part pour faire cela ? Je ne veux pas plus déranger notre hôte, Helena.

Lucien courba un sourcil, perplexe, mais acquiesça.

- Bien sûr. Vous pourriez venir chez moi. J'habite non loin du Chemin de Traverse.

Le blond hocha la tête vivement.

- Je vous remercie.

- Bien. Quand souhaitez-vous commencer ? Demain ?

- Non. J'ai à nouveau un interrogatoire. Après demain, en fin d'après midi, cela vous irait ?

- Oui.

Il se saisit d'une feuille et y inscrivit son adresse.

- Voilà, fit-il en la lui tendant. Je prends le livre d'ici là, je vais déjà commencer.

L'avocat se leva, le journal en main.

- Vous direz à votre père, à ta prochaine visite, que nous nous en occupons. Je ne préfère pas m'y rendre. Laissons le doute au ministère, plus celui-ci croit que notre défense est fragile, mieux ce sera pour Lucius.

- D'accord.

Draco se leva et lui tendit à la main. Lucien s'en saisit sans hésiter et le salua d'un sourire.

- A dans deux jours donc.

Il lâcha ensuite sa main, puis transplana.

OoOoO

Narcissa rentra tard dans la soirée. Elle vint saluer son fils qui ne dormait pas. Draco s'était installé dans le salon, près de la cheminée, son verre à la main. Blaise était monté plus tôt se coucher, laissant le blond seul avec ses pensées. Sa mère le trouva abattu sur son fauteuil, sirotant son scotch. Fatiguée, elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui vola son verre.

- Tout va bien, Draco ? demanda-t-elle en vidant le contenu, cul sec.

-Et vous ? répliqua son fils en lorgnant vers la bouteille non loin de là.

La femme se laissa aller dans le dossier.

- J'ai passé une bonne soirée. La société ne semble pas nous avoir oubliés. J'en ai juste assez des phrases de compassion hypocrites que je reçois à longueur de journée : « Narcissa, ma chérie, je suis tellement désolée pour votre mari... » et autre.

Draco sourit en entendant l'imitation d'une hypothétique amie niaise de sa mère. Cette dernière se reprit cependant.

- En tout cas, dimanche, j'aimerais que tu me laisses le voir seule. Je suis sûr que j'arriverai à le convaincre.

- Bien sûr, mère.

- Et toi ?

- Moi... J'appréhende juste les interrogations de demain.

- Hum... Tant que nous ne parlons pas du journal...

Son fils se leva.

- Oui. Bon, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, mère.

- Bonne nuit Draco.

Le lendemain matin, l'ancien préfet fut réveillé une nouvelle fois par un vibrement désagréable provenant de sa table de nuit. L'objet de plastique l'avait laissé tranquille depuis la soirée de commémoration à Poudlard. Apparemment, le Survivant commençait à s'impatienter. D'une main fatiguée, Draco se saisit du portable et tapa maladroitement le code.

_Malfoy, j__'__ai attendu un signe de ta part depuis notre derni__è__re rencontre. M__'__aurais-tu oubli__é __?_

Ricanant, le blond répondit.

_Pourquoi ? Je t__'__ai manqu__é __? D__é__sol__é__, mais je suis assez pris en ce moment. J__'__ai encore un interrogatoire aujourd__'__hui._

_Pourquoi pas demain soir alors ?_

_Je suis pris, aussi._

_Vraiment ? Tu es s__û__r que ce n__'__est pas de la mauvaise volont__é __? Si je te demande pour apr__è__s demain soir, ce ne sera aussi pas possible ?_

_J__'__ai un rendez vous, Potter ! Et j__'é__tais libre apr__è__s demain soir, mais l__à __je ne sais pas si j__'__en ai vraiment envie. _

Agacé, Draco se leva, jetant l'objet sur sa couverture. Mais, une fois habillé et coiffé, il revint vers lui et le plaça dans sa poche intérieure. Harry n'avait pas répondu.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Narcissa et lui arrivèrent au ministère. Comme la fois précédente, ils furent séparés et amenés dans une petite pièce, privés de leurs baguettes. Grant mit moins de temps à arriver cette fois-là. Ses papiers en main, il claqua la porte derrière lui et s'assit à la table, l'air fier de lui. Un instant plus tard, la Gazette du Sorcier se trouvait devant Draco, la photo du Survivant et lui en première page. Un ricanement dans la voix, l'auror s'exclama :

- Et bien, monsieur Malfoy ! Qu'allez vous trouver comme explication cette fois-ci ? Je croyais que la guerre vous avait permis de passer au dessus de votre animosité commune. Vous n'avez pas été très honnête avec nous.

Lassé, le blond soupira. Ses yeux étaient figés sur l'image qu'il connaissait à présent par coeur. Il se voyait empoigner le col du brun et sa -bouche s'ouvrait pour dire quelque chose. Prenant sur lui, il détourna le regard de la photo et répliqua calmement.

- Nous avons eu une anicroche. Rien d'alarmant cependant.

- Ce n'est pas ce que montre cette photo, ni ce que raconte l'article.

- Les journalistes écrivent ce qui leur permet de vendre. Potter est un sujet très favori des lecteurs en ce moment.

- Néanmoins, nous vous voyons parfaitement l'agresser. Que lui disiez vous ?

Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question.

- Cela ne vous concerne pas.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres de Grant.

- Monsieur Malfoy, toute votre vie nous concerne. C'est le but de ces interrogatoires.

- Où est le psychomage qui devait venir ? demanda l'ancien préfet, espérant changer de sujet.

- Il ne va pas tarder. Ne changez pas de sujet, monsieur Malfoy. Que vous disiez-vous ?

- Croyez vous que notre Sauveur serait content d'apprendre que vous l'espionnez à travers moi ?

- Malfoy! s'écria Grant en élevant la voix. Répondez à la question.

Se mordant les lèvres, Draco réfléchit, il devait trouver autre chose. Son interlocuteur en face le fusillait du regard. Il semblait prêt à exploser, Draco devait donc trouver un élément convaincant. Mais alors qu'il allait parler, un vibrement se fit entendre, en provenance de la poche intérieure de sa veste. L'ancien préfet blêmit en voyant l'auror loucher vers elle. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? questionna-t-il.

- Pardon ? fit Draco en feignant l'innocence et, surtout, l'ignorance.

- Qu'il y a-t-il dans votre poche ?

- Mais... Rien!

Pas du tout convaincu, Grant se leva et se pencha sur la table. Le blond se mit alors debout à son tour, reculant vers le mur derrière lui. L'auror n'hésita pas à lui empoigner le bras pour le rapprocher de lui et passer une main dans sa veste. Outré, Draco le repoussa violemment. L'homme se retrouva à terre mais ne recula cependant pas. Il sortit sa baguette et cria :

- Accio !

De suite, le portable sortit de la poche et atterrit dans sa main.

- Qu'est ce que... ?! s'exclama-t-il. Vous avez un portable ?

- Vous savez ce que c'est ?

- Bien sûr!

L'auror se remit debout, continuant de s'écrier, haut et fort :

- Mes parents étaient moldus! Ils ont été tués par ton maître, sale mangemort! Où as-tu eu ceci ? Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas que je le vois ?

- C'est personnel.

Grant se rapprocha lentement de lui, redevenant calme d'un seul coup. Il se plaça très près du blond et pointa sa baguette vers la gorge de celui-ci. Il murmura alors tout bas.

- Monsieur Malfoy, pour la dernière fois, entre nous il n'y pas de notion d'intimité. Parlez moi de ce téléphone!

Mais Draco resta muet malgré le bout de bois beaucoup trop proche de sa jugulaire. L'auror dut donc s'intéresser lui même à l'appareil. Après un rapide coup d'oeil, il revint vers l'ancien préfet.

- Vous avez reçu un message. De qui est-ce ? Quel est le code ?

A nouveau, le blond garda sa bouche bien fermée. La baguette se leva alors, allant se pointer entre ses deux yeux.

- Monsieur Malfoy, ma patience a des limites.

Mais alors qu'il allait à nouveau interroger, la porte s'ouvrit et un petit homme rondouillard pénétra dans la pièce. Il lâcha une exclamation en voyant la scène. Puis, se reprenant, il posa sa petite valise sur la table et intervint :

- Monsieur Grant, que faites vous par Merlin ?! Nous ne devons pas utiliser la force !

L'auror s'éloigna. Il força Draco à se rasseoir sur la chaise et en fit de même. Il plaqua ensuite le portable sur la table.

- Il ne veut pas coopérer.

Celui qui devait être le psychomage se pencha et observa l'objet.

- Monsieur Malfoy, vous avez un portable ? Mais pourquoi ?

Grant répondit à sa place.

- Il doit sûrement savoir que son courrier est surveillé. Il a des informations à cacher. Malfoy, qui vous a dit que votre courrier était surveillé ?

Calmement, Draco croisa ses mains sur la table et répondit :

- Vous, il y a deux secondes.

Rageant, l'auror grinça des dents. Le psychomage posa une main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser. Il fit ensuite apparaître une chaise pour lui même et s'y installa.

- Monsieur Malfoy, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis le psychomage Miller. Bien, pourquoi vous êtes vous procuré un portable si vous ne saviez pas que votre courrier est surveillé ?

- J'étais curieux de la technologie moldue. Il faut reconnaitre que les messages sont ainsi beaucoup plus rapidement transmis.

- Et avec qui communiquez vous ?

- Je ne peux pas vous répondre.

Perdant patience, Grant leva sa baguette et jeta une batterie de sorts sur l'appareil. Tous ricochèrent. Miller siffla.

- Et bien, on peut dire qu'il est bien protégé.

- Je l'ignorais, avoua Draco.

A bout de nerfs, Grant se leva. Il pointa son doigt sur le blond et siffla.

- Monsieur Malfoy, vous n'êtes pas encore sorti de cette salle. Je peux vous garantir que tant que nous ne saurons pas, vous resterez ici.

Il quitta ensuite la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui. Miller offrit un triste sourire au blond. Celui-ci resta impassible puis poussa un profond soupir intérieurement. Le psychomage avait à nouveau commencé à parler, à le questionner. Il était vraiment mal parti.

OoOoO

Une heure plus tard, le psychomage était parti et Draco se retrouvait seul dans la salle. Le portable avait été enlevé, il devait sans aucun doute être examiné. L'ancien préfet ne pouvait donc que stresser. Il était angoissé à l'idée que l'on découvre le destinataire des messages présents dans l'appareil de plastique noir et, surtout, le contenu de ceux-ci. Il ne se souvenait pas s'ils avaient mentionné une seule fois leur précédente liaison, mais qui était assez intelligent le devinerait sans souci en les lisant. Harry avait peut être posé des sorts de protection sur l'appareil, mais cela ne serait jamais assez pour contrer la puissance du ministère. Si celui-ci voulait découvrir le contenu du portable, il le ferait.

Crispant ses mains sur son pantalon, Draco tenta de se calmer. Il ne devait pas montrer son inquiétude, cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

Après un temps qui lui parut infiniment long, des voix se firent entendre. Elles se rapprochaient de la pièce et semblaient ne pas être d'accord.

- Mais, monsieur le ministre, vous ne pouvez pas faire cela ! Nous tenons quelque chose !

- Assez, Grant ! Ma décision est prise.

- L'auror a raison, vous savez, monsieur le ministre. Sans vouloir outrepasser votre autorité, laissez moi vous dire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. S'il ne veut pas en parler c'est que cela cache quelque chose.

- Miller ! C'est son intimité et, oui, vous outrepassez mon autorité.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit ensuite en grand, claquant contre le mur. Les trois hommes apparurent. Kingsley, l'air plus blasé que jamais, s'avança et posa le portable sur la table.

- Vous pouvez le reprendre, monsieur Malfoy. Il n'a pas été ouvert.

Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux autres.

- A l'avenir, plus aucune question ne sera posée sur cet appareil moldu. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Oui, monsieur le ministre, répondirent en coeur l'auror et le psychomage.

- Bien. L'interrogatoire est terminé.

Sans demander son reste, l'ancien préfet se leva, prit son téléphone et passa la tête haute près des trois hommes. Il croisa ensuite Jink dans le couloir qui lui rendit sa baguette, puis s'en alla. Une fois chez lui, il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, épuisé. Mais que s'était-il passé ? Comment avait-il échappé ainsi aux filets de Grant ? Pourquoi Kingsley en personne était intervenu ?

Son portable vibra alors. Il le leva à son niveau et vit qu'il avait reçu en tout cinq messages.

_Apr__è__s demain soir alors. Ron et Hermione seront en voyage._

_Malfoy ?_

_Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tu ne r__é__ponds pas ?_

_Mince ! Je vais voir le ministre de suite._

_Ca y est, tu es lib__é__r__é __? _

L'explication était donc là. Mais cela voulait dire que Kingsley était au courant ? De quoi d'ailleurs ?

_Potter ! Qu__'__as-tu fait ? Comment as-tu su qu__'__ils essayaient de l__'__ouvrir ? Kingsley sait ?_

_Je t__'__ai sauv__é __la mise. Tu pourrais dire merci. Enfin, je nous ai sauv__é__s la mise... Kingsley sait juste que c__'__est moi qui te l__'__ai donn__é __et que les messages __é__taient de moi. _

_Mais comment as-tu su ? _

_Oh ! Simple sort de d__é__tection en cas d__'__attaque, quelque chose dans le genre. _

Draco soupira.

_Donc Kingsley sait._

_Il sait juste que nous discutons par portable, c__'__est tout. Enfin je crois aussi qu__'__il a devin__é __que je t__'__avais dit que ton courrier __é__tait surveill__é __mais bon... Il __é__tait tellement __é__tonn__é __que je me d__é__place pour cela et que je lui avoue qu__'__il n__'__a rien dit. Il avait juste l__'__air tr__è__s perplexe. _

_Je le suis aussi, Potter._

_Tr__è__s dr__ô__le. Alors ? Apr__è__s demain soir ?_

_Je pourrai mais... Pourquoi pr__é__cises-tu que Granger et Weasley ne seront pas l__à __? Je croyais que tu vivais seul._

_Certes, mais je pr__é__f__è__re __ê__tre discret pour l__'__instant. Hermione se pose de plus en plus de questions, surtout apr__è__s ta r__é__ponse de l__'__autre jour. _

_Pour l__'__instant ?_

_Tu sais... __« __Parler pour avancer__ »__. Donc jusqu__'à __qu__'__on ait avanc__é__._

_Avanc__é __vers o__ù __?_

La réponse mit un temps plus important que les autres fois pour arriver. Pendant ce temps là, le blond ne lâcha pas des yeux l'appareil, le gardant au creux de ses mains tremblantes. Lorsqu'elle apparut finalement sur l'écran, son coeur fit un bond.

_Avanc__é __vers o__ù __on veut, Draco._

OoOoOoOoO

Et voilà ! Un interrogatoire plus ou moins mouvementé et un Harry toujours aussi envahissant. Enfin, Draco ne se plaint plus maintenant, à croire qu'il est habitué... :)

A vendredi, normalement.

Une review ?


	15. Chapitre 14

Bonjour à tous,

Tout d'abord, je dois vous faire part d'un dilemme qui m'anime. Voilà, je ne sais pas quoi faire de mon rythme de publication durant les vacances. L'été dernier, je postais un chapitre par semaine mais mon nombre de lecteurs a grandement diminué... Donc, étant donné que je suis en retard en ce moment (très en retard serait plus exact), j'hésite à ne plus rien poster pendant le mois d'août. Alors, bien sûr, si vous m'annoncez que vous serez présents et que si je le fais je risque de retrouver ma tête au bout d'une pique et bien je pourrais faire un effort. Alors voilà, le choix vous appartient (enfin, je suppose que des fois ce n'est pas un choix puisqu'en vacances, on a pas toujours internet). Je diminue à un chapitre par semaine, j'arrête complètement ou alors je reste sur la même lancée ? Dîtes moi tout ! :)

**RAR aux anonymes : **

**Kisis :** Certes. Sans lui, cela aurait été catastrophique :) Merci pour ta review ! Bonne lecture pour la suite!

**Steph : **Oui, je sais, tu préfère Draco :) Lucius risque d'être fâché... Merci pour ta review en tout cas ! Bisous

Bonne lecture à tous !

OoOoOoOoO

L'appartement de Lucien Thomson était confortable. Situé au dernier étage d'un immeuble ancien du Londres sorcier, il offrait une vue imprenable sur toute la ville et une clarté nécessaire vue la taille du lieu. Les meubles semblaient datés d'une autre époque mais pas de la même façon que le Manoir Malfoy qui étalait son style luxueux sans honte. Les fauteuils de velours étaient tous différents, même la table et les chaises de bois étaient dans des styles dissemblables.

Draco s'étonna de cette absence de richesse. L'homme âgé d'une trentaine d'années était avocat pour les plus riches, dont sa famille, il devait donc être bien rémunéré. D'ailleurs ses habits étaient sans aucun doute du sur-mesure.

L'hôte parut s'apercevoir de son trouble puisqu'il s'expliqua.

- Je me sens perdu dans les espaces vides peu remplis. J'aime bien lorsque c'est confortable. Souhaitez-vous un thé ?

L'ancien préfet hocha la tête. Il s'installa ensuite sur une des chaises de la table et accepta la tasse fumante. Puis, l'avocat alla chercher le journal ainsi qu'un dossier et posa le tout sur la table. Une fois assis à côté du blond, il commença :

- J'ai entamé une relecture et ai commencé à prendre quelques notes. Je vais donc vous expliquer comment nous allons procéder.

Il prit le livre de cuir noir en main.

- Nous allons effectuer plusieurs passages. La première fois, il faudra éliminer tous les passages jugés inutiles. Ceux dont on sera sûrs qu'il ne faudra jamais que les juges tombent dessus. Je pense notamment aux moments entre vos parents. Puis, lors de la deuxième lecture, nous allons définir les éléments importants de façon vague. C'est à dire que dès que nous verrons un intérêt, même infime, à présenter tel ou tel passage, nous sélectionnerons ceux-ci. Un tri sera alors à effectuer parmi eux en troisième lieu. Puis, une nouvelle relecture pour être sûr de ne rien avoir oublié, et enfin un choix des éléments nécessaires qu'il faudra que les juges lisent absolument, comme le serment inviolable. Est-ce assez clair ?

- Oui, opina Draco.

- Parfait.

Il sortit sa baguette et dupliqua le journal.

- J'effacerai ce sort à la fin de chacune de nos séances mais, là, ce sera plus pratique pour lire tous les deux.

Le blond hocha la tête et se saisit d'un des ouvrages. Tandis que Lucien faisait de même et reprenait son travail et ses notes, il observa le livre de cuir noir. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas ouvert, qu'il n'avait pas lu les lignes remplies par son père. Tout cela le ramenait à sa cinquième année, une période riche en émotion. Dans sa poche intérieure de veste, le petit appareil de plastique noir se fit plus présent, plus lourd. Encore une fois, le Survivant envahit ses pensées. Tandis que le regard de Draco se voilait, celui-ci se remémora la fois où le brun l'avait consolé juste après qu'il avait lu que son père avait tué des moldus de sang-froid.

Il revint ensuite dans la salle à manger de l'avocat. Ses yeux bougèrent et allèrent se fixer sur celui-ci. Lucien avait lâché sa plume et l'observait. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait l'attention du blond, il fit :

- Tout va bien ?

Draco détailla son vis à vis. Les cheveux châtains mi longs retombaient sur les rides infimes qui se croisaient au coin des yeux noirs de l'homme. Au fond de ceux-ci, une lueur de préoccupation était discernable. Secouant sa tête, le blond remit ses idées en place et répondit :

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Vous aviez l'air ailleurs, insista cependant Lucien.

Le jeune homme soupira. Il secoua ensuite le livre de cuir noir dans sa main et s'expliqua :

- J'ai lu ceci avant de rentrer dans les mangemorts. Je savais que j'allais y aller, mais je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait avant. Je dois avouer que ce journal m'a donné un aperçu assez violent à l'époque.

Compréhensif, l'avocat vint poser une main sur l'épaule du fils de son client.

- Si vous voulez, je peux me débrouiller seul. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire cela.

Le blond secoua la tête. Il voulait faire cela pour son père. La main s'en alla alors et il ouvrit enfin le journal.

Peu de temps après les deux hommes furent complètement plongés dans leur lecture, échangeant parfois quelques idées, avec Lucien qui écrivait leurs notes.

OoOoO

Harry le reçut avec bonne humeur. Ignorant les regards désobligeants du blond sur son appartement modeste, le Survivant l'entraîna vers son salon sans attendre et lui servit un verre de scotch. Les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent l'un face à l'autre. Draco n'osa pas tout de suite parler, il tourna les glaçons dans son verre, but quelques gorgées. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans ces lieux. Heureusement, le brun ne tarda pas à briser la glace.

- Alors raconte, ils t'ont vraiment rendu le téléphone sans souci ?

- Hum... Oui. Kingsley est intervenu, cela a tout de suite remis les choses à leurs places.

Le blond but d'une traite le reste de son verre puis se pencha en avant, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Un élément dans l'affaire le tracassait.

- Quels sont les différents sorts que tu as posés dessus ?

S'aidant de ses doigts, Harry les énuméra :

- Sort de protection contre sort en tout genre, sort contre la casse, sort de localisation en cas de tentative de n'importe lequel de ces sorts... Je crois que c'est tout.

- Sort contre la casse ?

- Si jamais l'envie te prenait de le lancer contre un mur... Et bien, disons qu'il y survivrait.

Un sourire narquois s'était formé sur les lèvres du brun. Draco peina à ne pas rougir. Plusieurs fois, il avait eu très envie de faire cela mais s'était retenu. Il changea rapidement de sujet.

- Il n'y pas de sort de localisation permanent ?

- Hum, non. Voyons, Malfoy, ce serait ne pas respecter ta vie privée.

- D'habitude, cela ne semble pas te préoccuper pourtant, fit le blond, faussement étonné.

Le Survivant eut au moins la décence de paraître honteux. Cela ne dura qu'un instant cependant. Un air intéressé apparut bientôt sur son visage.

- Sinon, comment avance la défense de ton père ?

- Bien. Depuis quand tu t'en préoccupes ? Tu ne veux pas le voir en prison ?

- Si, mais le baiser du détraqueur, même pour lui, c'est...

Harry s'interrompit. Le visage de son interlocuteur s'était brusquement assombri. Sans afficher la moindre émotion, il l'étudia quelques secondes puis reprit :

- Tu penses que ton père ne mérite pas la prison ?

Draco serra les poings.

- Il s'agit de mon père. Bien sûr que non, je ne veux pas qu'il moisisse à Azkaban.

- Mais il a commis des crimes, s'obstina le Survivant. Ne doit-il pas être puni pour cela ?

- Tu ne sais rien, Potter. Il n'a pas eu le choix... Il...

- Il quoi, Malfoy ? s'énerva le brun.

Se levant brusquement, le blond s'exclama :

- Peu importe, cela ne te concerne pas tous cela !

A son tour, Harry se mit debout.

- Mais explique moi ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien me dire ? Déjà en cinquième année, tu ne me disais rien !

- Parce que tu parlais plus toi ? Je ne savais rien ! Ni tes plans, ni tes projets ! Rien !

- Nous étions dans le camp ennemi, je ne pouvais pas te révéler quelque chose que Voldemort aurait pu retenir contre moi !

- Ne dis pas son nom !

Draco frissonna, puis reprit de plus belle :

- Exactement. Et bien moi, c'était pareil ! Je savais que j'allais être engagé parmi les mangemorts, que je n'avais pas le choix !

Le brun ne répliqua pas. Il laissa un silence froid s'installer. Il attendait que le blond se calme. Lorsque celui-ci arrêta de respirer trop fort et desserra légèrement ses mâchoires, il interrogea, plus calmement :

- Pourquoi as-tu pleuré ces fois-là ? Qu'avais tu appris de si affreux ?

La bouche de l'ancien préfet resta fermée. Il ne pouvait pas parler. Il avait trop honte. Voyant que le blond n'était pas disposé à parler, Harry empoigna son col et le rapprocha de lui. Son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, il murmura :

- Draco, les frontières sont tombées. Il n'y a plus rien. Tout ce qui dressait entre nous lorsque nous avions seize ans a disparu. La guerre est finie. Ne le vois-tu pas ?

Avec force, l'ancien préfet le repoussa, le faisant tomber sur son canapé.

- C'est là que tu fais erreur, Potter. Pour moi, rien n'est terminé. J'ai échappé à la prison de peu, je dois me rendre à des interrogations, souvent, où l'on me pose des questions sur ma vie avec une indiscrétion plus qu'insolente et, surtout, mon père risque le baiser du Détraqueur. Et même de ton côté, ce n'est toujours pas résolu. Tu as lu la presse comme moi, tu ne pourras jamais fréquenter un ancien mangemort, ce n'est pas possible.

- Je me fiche des journalistes, Malfoy, affirma Harry. Ils me pourrissaient déjà la vie avant, cela m'a toujours fait ni chaud ni froid. Et je ne vois pas en quoi tous ces éléments que tu m'avances t'empêchent de me parler de toi.

Soupirant, Draco retomba lui aussi dans son fauteuil.

- Ce que je veux te montrer, c'est que les camps n'ont pas disparu. Lors du règne du lord noir, c'était les nés-moldu qui étaient mal vus, aujourd'hui ce sont ceux qui ont perdu. Tu es toujours le leader du camp ennemi, Potter.

- Tu me parles de ta famille là ?

- Non, pas qu'elle. Je te parle de ce qui passe dehors, dans les rues. Je ne peux pas sortir sans mettre une capuche pour cacher mes mèches blondes si caractéristiques de ma famille sous peine d'être hué, je ne compte pas retourner à Poudlard parce que je sais que je n'y serai pas accepté... La liste est longue, Potter.

Le Survivant ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se leva, leur resservit un verre, puis retourna s'asseoir. Fixant le liquide doré, il questionna ensuite :

- Pourquoi as-tu accepté de parler avec moi, alors ?

- Pour avancer, pour passer à autre chose.

Harry but une gorgée.

- Je ne suis pas aussi résigné que toi, Malfoy. Nous avons bien réussi à construire quelque chose autrefois.

- Nous étions jeunes, insouciants.

Le brun leva les yeux vers lui.

- Mais ce n'est pas à cet âge là que l'amour est le plus beau, lorsqu'il n'y a que lui qui compte ?

Draco posa son verre plein sur la table.

- Peut être, mais aujourd'hui les choses ont changé. Ce n'est plus dans mes priorités.

Il baissa ensuite les yeux et contourna le canapé afin de se rendre vers la sortie. Si cette conversation continuait, il risquerait de verser quelques larmes. Une main se posa sur bras cependant, avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte. La paume partagea sa chaleur, celle-ci passant à travers le tissu fin de la chemise. Puis une voix murmura derrière lui.

- J'étais dans tes priorités en cinquième année ?

Tournant la tête légèrement, Draco afficha son profil. Son regard était bas cependant lorsqu'il répondit doucement.

- Tu étais en tête de liste.

Il s'écarta ensuite et transplana. Il n'avait pas tenu, ses yeux étaient humides.

OoOoO

Chez les Zabini, les pièces étaient sombres. Il était tard, plus de vingt deux heures, lorsque Draco rentra. Sa mère devait, sans aucun doute, dormir et Helena être de sortie. Il ne trouva donc que Blaise dans la seule pièce éclairée par un feu de cheminée. Le noir n'était pas seul. Avachi dans un canapé, il tenait Pansy contre lui, la serrant fort dans ses bras. La jeune fille semblait dormir.

Au moment où le blond aperçut cette scène, il se figea. La main sur la poignée de la porte, il laissa celle-ci à demi ouverte, n'osant plus bouger. Blaise, l'ayant entendu, releva les yeux vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Draco lut dans celui de son ami un profond apaisement. Son ami était heureux de tenir celle qu'il aimait dans ses bras. Son visage se durcit cependant bien vite. D'un geste de tête vif, il fit signe à l'ancien préfet de partir.

Draco ne protesta pas. Si le noir voulait profiter de cet instant seul, il n'allait pas rester et l'importuner. Mais alors qu'il allait fermer la porte, Pansy se redressa. Tout en se frottant les yeux, elle se rendit compte de la présence du blond.

- Draco ? appela-t-elle doucement.

Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, le blond s'arrêta dans sa tentative de quitter la pièce.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il.

- Viens, rentre.

La brune tendit une main vers lui, l'enjoignant à les rejoindre. Draco se contenta de pénétrer dans la pièce et de refermer la porte derrière lui. Pansy se leva donc, laissant un Blaise dont le visage s'était assombri. Elle s'approcha de son ami et vint le prendre dans ses bras.

- Où étais-tu ? questionna-t-elle, tout bas. Tu nous as manqué ce soir...

- Je... Je me promenais.

L'ancien préfet ne réussit pas à inventer un autre mensonge. Il se contenta donc de lui rendre son étreinte tout en essayant d'ignorer le regard furieux du noir sur lui. La brune finit par s'éloigner de lui. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et afficha un bref sourire.

- Je suis venue ici pour avoir du soutien, pour me remonter le moral, et je vous vois bien plus tristes que moi. Que t'arrive-t-il, Draco ? C'est ton père ?

Le blond dégagea son visage et baissa sa tête, laissant quelques mèches venir taquiner son front.

- Tout n'est pas réglé, tenta-t-il de s'expliquer pitoyablement.

- Oui... Tu te joins à nous ?

Draco refusa en secouant la tête.

- Je vais me coucher. Je dois revoir Lucien demain.

- Lucien ?

- L'avocat.

- Oh. Bon, bonne nuit alors.

Pansy vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Le blond alla ensuite serrer la main de Blaise. Ce dernier serra sa poigne, le remerciant du regard.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Draco se laissa tomber sur son matelas. Sa tête s'enfonça dans son oreiller. Une de ses mains vint détacher les boutons de sa chemise lentement. Il en avait eu trop aujourd'hui. Il ne souhaitait plus que se glisser dans son bain puis dans son lit.

La chemise blanche glissa sur ses épaules lorsqu'il se leva et se décida à se rendre dans sa salle de bain. Pourquoi Potter était-il aussi insistant ? Pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas tranquille ? Il était déjà assez difficile de lui résister...

Bientôt le reste des vêtements se trouva à son tour sur le sol et l'eau chaude se mit à couler dans la baignoire. Le blond observa la vapeur d'eau se formant au dessus de celle-ci. Que cherchait Harry ? Voulait-il vraiment recommencer leur histoire ? Quelque chose de sérieux... ? Draco secoua sa tête tout en se glissant dans la baignoire. Il apprécia l'eau chaude, ajouta des sels de bain et appuya sa tête sur le bord. Il ferma alors les yeux et soupira. Le Survivant ne voyait-il pas que c'était vain ? Qu'il serait lui aussi rejeté par tous ? Voulait-il perdre ses amis rien que pour un amour d'école ? Le blond ne le permettrait pas. Le Survivant resterait leur héros.

OoOoOoOoO

Et bien, il se prend la tête le petit Draco...

N'oubliez pas de me répondre concernant ma note en début de chapitre! Merci d'avance en tout cas !

On se revoit mercredi ou lundi en fonction de votre réponse et de mon avancée !

Une review ?


	16. Chapitre 15

Bonjour,

Et bien ! J'en ai eu des avis diverses et opposés... Donc, j'ai décidé de choisir le milieu : un chapitre par semaine. Bon, bien sûr, je pourrais toujours arranger au cas où en rajoutant si la fin d'un chapitre est trop horrible ou que vous demandez la suite avec trop de vivacité :)

Mais merci pour vos avis !

**RAR aux anonymes : **

**Guest (1) :** Merci pour ton avis. T'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais les prendre mes vacances :) Bonne lecture pour la suite !

**Guest (2)** : Je suis d'accord qu'une continuité c'est important. Donc, je n'arrête pas :) Merci pour ton avis !

**Nami-chan** : Et bien, je choisis cette option :) Et merci pour ton commentaire !

**Kisis :** Harry est tenace. Mais quelque part Draco a raison, cela va être difficile pour eux deux... Merci pour ta review !

**Cherry-12 :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! Bah tu vois, je passe à un chapitre par semaine :)

**Steph : **Et oui, l'avocat n'est pas un vieux ! Draco est complètement paumé, on peux le dire ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous

**Kyllerothius :** Mais quel nom compliqué ! Non, je rigole :p Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé un peu de temps pour me dire ce que tu penses de tout cela ! Mes chapitres trop courts ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'ils ne comptent pas parmi les plus longs, mais c'est soit ça, soit un rythme de publication plus espacé... Enfin, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bisous

Bonne lecture à tous !

OoOoOoOoO

L'appartement de Lucien était sombre. Le soleil s'était déjà couché et seule une lumière flottante lancée par la baguette de l'avocat éclairait les feuilles des deux hommes. Cela faisait la troisième fois que Draco venait travailler ici et lire pour la deuxième fois le journal de son père.

Seulement, la pièce n'était pas silencieuse. En dehors du grattement de la plume à papote, les deux occupants partageaient une discussion animée. Il s'agissait de leur premier désaccord sur le choix des passages à ne surtout pas sélectionner du livre de cuir noir.

- Mais vous êtes complètement fou ! s'exclama le blond. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils lisent cela.

- Draco, réfléchissez. Le Magenmagot va absolument vouloir trouver une scène qui n'est pas en faveur de Lucius et croyez moi, il vaut mieux que ce soyons nous qui la choisissons.

- Mais pas celle-ci ! Lorsque j'ai lu cela pour la première fois, je suis resté en état de choc plus d'une semaine... Il a fallu que...

- Que ?

- Peu importe. On ne peut pas montrer cela ! claqua l'ancien préfet.

Thomson ne perdit pas son calme, il posa sa main bien à plat sur la table.

- Vous étiez jeune lorsque vous avez lu cela. Croyez moi, ces hommes en auront vu d'autres.

- Mais mon père semblait passionné lorsqu'il a écrit cela !

- Chaque personne a une réaction différente face à la mort. En l'occurrence, là c'est la première fois que Lucius a tué, il est normal que son esprit ait cherché une solution de... sauvetage en quelque sorte. Il avait quinze ans, il était entraîné dans quelque chose dont il ne comprenait pas tout et s'est trouvé obligé de tuer une famille de moldus. Alors, sa conscience a cherché quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, pour justifier son geste. Et face à lui, il n'y avait que le lord noir et sa puissance.

- Mais mon père savait que cela risquait d'arriver. Lorsqu'il s'est rendu à ce rendez vous, il savait ce qui l'attendait.

- Certes, Lucius n'a pas toutes les chances de son côté, mais je vais utiliser les arguments que je vous ai cités. Croyez-moi, Draco, je connais mon travail.

Abdiquant, le blond baissa la tête. Puis, sans un mot de plus, il retourna à son travail et se replongea dans sa lecture. A ses côtés, l'avocat en fit de même. Le plus jeune remarqua cependant que ce dernier lui jetait des coups d'oeil de temps en temps, l'air préoccupé. Mais il décida de ne pas s'en occupé.

A la fin de la soirée, lorsque même la lumière située au dessus d'eux commença à faiblir, Lucien referma dans un claquement le journal. Il sortit ainsi Draco de ses réflexions. Ayant son attention, il décida :

- Il commence à se faire tard, je pense que nous avons bien travaillé pour ce soir.

Le blond hocha la tête. Il fit de même et son propre exemplaire disparut. Thomson se leva ensuite et se rendit dans son salon. De là, il appela son invité.

- Draco ? Vous voulez rester quelques instants pour boire un verre ?

Celui-ci se mit à son tour debout et le rejoignit. Un faible sourire aux lèvres, il accepta.

- Pourquoi pas, oui.

L'avocat lui tendit un verre de whisky pur feu et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Après s'être installé à ses côtés et l'avoir laissé boire une gorgée, il reprit la parole.

- Alors, dites moi... Vous permettez que je vous tutoie ?

Perplexe, le blond acquiesça.

- Bien. Alors, dis moi, que comptes-tu faire une fois que tout ceci sera terminé ? Tu vas retourner à Poudlard ?

- Non.

L'ancien préfet secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- L'école est terminée pour moi. Je vais juste travailler mes Aspics par correspondance et ensuite les passer en candidat libre.

- Oh... Je vois. Je suppose que la guerre a laissé trop de traces... Et tu as une idée de métier en tête ou tu vas simplement reprendre les affaires de la famille ?

- Personne ne voudra travailler avec moi, alors... Peut être que j'ouvrirai mon propre commerce.

Lucien hocha la tête. Il but ensuite. Draco en profita alors pour demander :

- Et vous, comment avez vous connu mes parents ?

La question arracha un sourire à l'avocat.

- Cela remonte à tellement longtemps... Tu ne devais avoir que deux ans à l'époque.

L'homme se replongea dans ses souvenirs. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur un point invisible à côté du blond et devinrent flous.

- Je sortais à peine de Poudlard et venais d'intégrer l'Ecole Juridique des Sorciers. Mon professeur m'avait remarqué parmi ses élèves et avait décidé de m'emmener à plusieurs procès. Et puis, un soir que je travaillais sur ses dossiers, j'y ai vu celui de ton père. Il m'a intéressé et je me suis donc penché dessus. Et puis ensuite, j'ai trouvé l'argument qui a permis à Lucius de prétendre qu'il se trouvait sous l'imperium. Tu sais, c'était après la disparition du lord et...

- Oui, je connais cette histoire, lui confirma le blond.

- Et bien, mon professeur a dit à ton père que j'étais celui qui l'avait trouvé. Et c'est là que Lucius m'a remercié et m'a donné sa carte. Puis, quatre ans plus tard, lorsque j'ai enfin terminé l'école, je l'ai contacté et il m'a engagé. Depuis, je me suis occupé de ses dossiers les plus secrets. Il m'a toujours fait confiance depuis lors.

- Quel était cet argument ?

- Je ne me souviens plus très bien... Un simple concours de circonstance que j'ai ensuite tourné à ma manière.

Lucien afficha un grand sourire, l'air fier de lui.

- C'est ainsi que fonctionne le métier d'avocat, tu sais...

Il finit ensuite son verre puis se concentra à nouveau sur son invité. Il posa alors une main ferme sur son épaule.

- Tu devrais rentrer, il se fait tard.

Draco hocha la tête puis il se leva.

- Merci pour cette histoire.

- De rien. A demain.

- A demain.

Sans plus attendre, il posa son verre et sortit sa baguette. Quelques instants plus tard, il se trouvait seul dans sa chambre.

OoOoO

Le lendemain matin, après un réveil difficile dû à un hibou frappant fort contre ses carreaux, Draco décida de se lever. L'oiseau paraissait furieux, cela devait faire longtemps qu'il attendait. Agacé, le blond lui ouvrit et détacha la lettre. A peine avait-il fini de l'enlever que le hibou reprenait son envol. Draco referma donc la fenêtre sans lui prêter d'attention.

Le cachet de la lettre était celui de Poudlard.

_Monsieur Draco Lucius Malfoy,_

_Au vu des circonstances exceptionnelles de l__'__ann__é__e pr__é__c__é__dente, nous avons accept__é __votre demande de cours __à __distance. Vous passerez donc les Aspics en candidat libre._

_Etant donn__é __que vous n__'ê__tes pas le seul __à __avoir fait cette requ__ê__te, nous allons organiser une r__é__union d__'__information pour expliquer, __à __vous et aux autres, les diff__é__rentes modalit__é__s. Elle aura lieu vendredi prochain dans la Grande Salle de l__'é__cole._

_Salutations,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Directrice de l__'__Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard._

Le blond haussa les sourcils, étonné. Il ignorait que d'autres élèves avaient demandé cela. Qui pouvait donc fuir l'école à part lui maintenant qu'elle était à nouveau hors de danger ?

Au petit déjeuner, Draco croisa sa mère. Elle petit déjeunait en compagnie d'Helena. Comme à leur habitude, les deux femmes se fusillaient du regard. Le blond eut hâte que le Manoir leur soit rendu lorsqu'il s'assit à table.

- Quelle triste affaire tout de même, fit remarquer Narcissa. Pour Pansy, elle doit vraiment souffrir la pauvre...

Ne voyant pas où sa mère voulait en venir, Draco n'osa ouvrir la bouche. Leur hôte semblait avoir compris cependant. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs à la blonde tandis qu'elle répliquait :

- Je suis sûre qu'elle trouvera satisfaction autre part, affirma-t-elle.

D'un geste gracieux de la main, Narcissa rejeta l'idée.

- Peut être, mais pas ici en tout cas...

Cette fois-ci, l'ancien préfet comprit. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, choqué. Sa mère utilisait vraiment l'amour rejeté de Blaise pour blessé Helena ? Cette dernière ne laissa pas faire.

- Il y arrivera ! plaqua-t-elle. Il est mon fils.

Un ricanement s'échappa de la bouche de la mère de Draco.

- C'est vrai, ce serait dommage que tu ne lui aies pas appris ton seul talent. Lui as-tu d'ailleurs réellement appris quelque chose ?

- Mère ! intervint Draco.

Furieusement, Helena se leva et jeta sa serviette sur la table. Elle sortit ensuite de la pièce dignement. Le blond se tourna alors vers sa mère.

- Mais que faîtes vous ? Pourquoi faire intervenir Blaise ? Il n'a rien demandé !

- Elle a été odieuse. Prétextant que mes sorties à l'extérieur et mes nouvelles amies n'étaient dues qu'à notre argent. Certes, les gens savent que le Manoir va nous être rendu mais...

- Ce n'est pas une raison, mère ! Blaise souffre de cette situation.

Narcissa baissa la tête, légèrement honteuse.

- Tu as raison, Draco... C'est juste que... J'ai vu ton père hier, il ne veut toujours pas montrer le journal au procès. Je m'inquiète et tout cela me rend légèrement sensible.

- Ne croyez vous pas que... nous devrions le montrer sans son accord ? tenta le blond.

Choquée, sa mère pâlit.

- Tu ne songes pas à... Non ! Il ne le pardonnerait jamais !

- Il n'aura rien à nous pardonner s'il est mort ou...

- Draco, non !

Posant une main sur son bras, son fils insista.

- Songez-y, mère. C'est la seule solution. Lucien est d'accord là dessus...

- Je...

- Réfléchissez-y.

Avant que sa mère ne répondre, Draco se dépêcha de la laisser seule. S'il avait sa bénédiction à elle, cela le rassurait. Il n'aimait pas dévoiler ainsi la vie privée de son père à son insu. Si Narcissa acceptait, cela le conforterait dans son geste.

OoOoO

Lorsque Draco arriva chez l'avocat le soir, ce dernier étudiait déjà le journal. Des restes de dîner trainaient sur un coin de la table, laissant supposer qu'il avait mangé en travaillant.

Il leva la tête en entendant le blond transplaner et lui adressa un faible sourire. Des cernes ceignaient ses yeux.

- Bonsoir, Draco, murmura-t-il. Si tu veux boire quelque chose, fais comme chez toi, puis rejoins moi.

Le désigné obtempéra. Il se versa un peu du liquide chaud fumant dans la théière puis s'assit à la place qui était devenue sienne. Une copie du livre de cuir noir apparut alors et il se joignit au travail.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils avaient fini d'éplucher le livre et avaient retiré tous les passages non nécessaires pour le procès. A plusieurs moments, le blond avait tenté de sauter des passages, se rappelant des morceaux relatant les instants tendres entre ses parents. Lucien l'avait alors regardé faire, une lumière amusée apparaissant dans ses yeux noisette. Une fois, celui-ci avait essayé de revenir en arrière, l'ombre d'un sourire courbant ses lèvres, mais l'ancien préfet lui avait jeté un regard si sombre malgré ses joues rougissantes qu'il avait renoncé de bonne grâce.

- Bien. Nous avons terminé la première étape. A présent, nous allons trier les éléments jugés importants dans le reste de l'ouvrage.

Draco regarda la montre en argent qui habillait son poignet. Fronçant les sourcils en voyant l'heure tardive, il questionna :

- Maintenant ?

Un sourire indulgent se dessina sur les traits de l'avocat.

- Je vais continuer encore, oui. Mais si tu veux rentrer, tu peux.

- Non, c'est bon, affirma le blond.

Il frotta ses yeux et se saisit de leurs notes.

- Je pense que le premier que vous devriez montrer est celui où mon père parle pour la première fois avec Lestrange. En parlant d'influence, rien de mieux qu'un élève plus âgé, non ?

- Bien ! s'exclama Lucien, le visage ouvert. Tu commences vraiment à comprendre comment cela se passe, Draco !

Un sentiment de fierté emplit la poitrine du blond qui s'autorisa son premier sourire de la soirée. Il se pencha ensuite à nouveau sur les feuilles, réfléchissant pour la suite.

Les deux hommes continuèrent ainsi à travailler jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Ils avançaient rapidement et les commentaires qu'ils arrivaient à trouver ensemble pour présenter chaque passage structuraient le tout. Et puis, lorsque les paupières de Draco commencèrent à se fermer, la chaleur de l'appartement tout comme le cocon qu'ils formaient avec leur lumière au dessus d'eux l'endormant, il espéra. L'intérêt du journal prenait vraiment un sens à présent et avec lui la défense de son père. Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre celui-ci de présenter le journal...

Le blond finit même par s'endormir sur la table alors que Lucien écrivait toujours. Il sentit bien plus tard qu'il était porté puis glissé dans des draps. Une couverture se rabattit alors sur lui et une main légère vint caresser ses cheveux. Draco soupira et serra d'une de ses mains le tissu qui le recouvrait. Il dormit d'un sommeil de plomb.

OoOoOoOoO

Un chapitre court. Sorry, mais je voulais absolument poster aujourd'hui.

Donc, on se dit à lundi... et ainsi de suite tous les lundis ;)

Une review ? Un commentaire sur ce petit Draco tout mignon qui dort ?


	17. Chapitre 16

Bonjour,

Comme promis voilà le nouveau chapitre !

Merci à Nami-Chan, Kisis et Steph pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture à tous !

OoOoOoOoO

Dans les jours qui suivirent Draco tenta à tout prix d'éviter sa mère. Le lendemain de leur conversation, il l'avait croisée au détour d'un couloir et avait compris à son regard qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'avis concernant le journal et la possibilité d'agir sans l'accord de son mari. Ne souhaitant pas recevoir de réponse négative, il préféra donc que l'idée murisse mieux dans l'esprit de Narcissa, au pire que l'échéance approche et que donc elle n'ait d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Le blond passait donc la majorité de son temps dehors ou chez Lucien. Leur travail avançait vraiment et les deux hommes étaient de plus en plus confiants. L'avocat osa même l'avouer un soir, renforçant l'espoir du fils de son client.

Souriant, l'homme âgé d'une trentaine d'année anima les pattes d'oies qui commençaient à se former au creux de ses yeux. Ils avaient fini la deuxième étape ce jour-là.

- Bon, cela commence vraiment à prendre forme, fit-il en soupirant et reculant sur son siège.

Il passa une main sur ses joues, caressant la barbe naissante.

- La prochaine étape consiste en un deuxième tri des éléments un peu plus pertinents. Souhaites-tu commencer ce soir ?

- Je préfère rentrer. Demain, j'ai une réunion à Poudlard.

- Bien sûr.

Lucien se leva et rangea leurs verres dans son évier. Il se retourna ensuite et s'appuya contre celui-ci.

- A la prochaine fois, alors. Demain ?

- Oui. Je pense être disponible à partir de dix huit heures.

- Aucun souci.

Draco transplana ensuite chez les Zabini. Comme souvent le soir après ses soirées de travail chez l'avocat, il trouva son ami près du feu. Ce soir-là, il paraissait un peu moins sombre que d'habitude. Un timide sourire éclairait son visage foncé, courbant ses lèvres. Heureux de le voir ainsi, le blond le rejoignit et s'assit à ses côtés. Il remarqua alors la présence de deux verres vides sur la table.

- Pansy est passée ? demanda-t-il.

Blaise hocha la tête. L'ancien préfet fronça les sourcils.

- Que s'est-il passé l'autre soir ?

- Comment ça ?

- Que faisait-elle dans tes bras ? précisa Draco.

Le noir perdit son sourire.

- Je la consolais.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu imaginais autre chose ?

Le blond soupira.

- Blaise, tu sais que Théo est en prison. Je ne suis pas du genre à me mêler de vos affaires, mais là...

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'agaça son ami.

- Je ne voudrais juste pas que tu profites d'elle et de sa tristesse.

- Draco, voyons, elle est assez grande. De plus, il ne s'est rien passé.

- Et s'il devait se passer quelque chose ? Si après une soirée à deux avec de l'alcool dans vos verres, elle te fait des avances, tu vas la repousser ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois le mieux placer pour me faire des remarques concernant les histoires amoureuses.

Haussant haut ses sourcils clairs, Draco questionna :

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu n'as jamais eu aucune aventure et tu n'es amoureux de personne. Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

Un sourire ironique orna les lèvres du blond. Il se leva, peu désireux de rester seul avec son ami plein d'amertume.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? lâcha-t-il tout de même avant de quitter la pièce et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Lassé, il monta ensuite dans sa chambre. Là, il déposa sa veste sur son lit et se rendit dans sa salle de bain. Penché par dessus son lavabo, il observa ses traits fatigués et son teint pâle. Il se couchait souvent tard en ce moment. Il se rappela de la fois où il était même allé jusqu'à s'endormir chez Lucien. Il avait alors été totalement désorienté en se réveillant dans un lit inconnu. L'avocat avait dû le porter jusqu'à sa chambre d'ami.

Après une longue douche, Draco retourna dans sa chambre. Il retira sa veste de son matelas, récupéra le portable qui se trouvait dans une des poches et se glissa dans ses draps, celui-ci en main. Il l'observa ensuite longuement. Cela faisait depuis leur dernière rencontre que l'appareil n'avait plus vibré. Harry avait-il finalement abandonné ? Avait-il compris que ce n'était plus possible entre eux ?

Draco soupira. Il se tourna et posa l'objet sur sa table de nuit. C'était sans aucun doute mieux ainsi. Comment auraient-ils pu avoir un avenir à deux ? Ils étaient si différents. Tout chez eux différait. Il ne regrettait cependant pas leur histoire de cinquième année. Il était content d'avoir pu goûter à cette illusion, d'avoir pu croire pendant un moment à eux deux. Il se souviendrait longtemps de la saveur du brun, de son odeur et de ses yeux verts lorsqu'ils étaient traversés par le plaisir.

Fermant les yeux, le blond laissa un sourire étirer sa bouche tandis qu'il se rappelait de la première tentative du Survivant pour le déshabiller sur le sol de la salle sur demande. Il avait été tellement gêné sur le moment et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir revivre cet instant...

OoOoO

Revenir encore une fois à Poudlard comprima le coeur de Draco. C'était comme si tous ses bons souvenirs dans l'école étaient à présent cachés par l'image du château en ruines et des morts parsemés partout à l'intérieur. Même dans le parc il avait d'affreuses réminiscences.

Après un rapide coup d'oeil pour celui-ci durant lequel il se fit la remarque que peut être leur lieu de rencontre favori avec Harry était sauf, il pénétra dans le château. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vide. Ses chaussures claquaient sur les dalles, provoquant un bruit qui se répercutait sur les murs jusqu'à très loin dans les couloirs. Ils ne devaient pas être si nombreux que cela à venir à cette réunion.

Et en effet, la Grande Salle ne comportait qu'une vingtaine de personnes. De Serpentard, il n'y avait que Pansy. Les autres provenaient des maisons de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. McGonagall n'était pas encore arrivée.

Le blond s'avança à l'intérieur de la pièce et rejoignit son amie. Celle-ci le prit dans ses bras, visiblement heureuse de le voir ici.

- Draco ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'ignorais que tu ne souhaitais pas revenir à Poudlard. Je suppose que c'est assez logique...

- Et toi ? questionna son ami en s'écartant.

- C'est une décision de dernière minute. Théo veut que j'y retourne mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas venir le voir là-bas si je reprends l'école. Blaise m'a parlé de ces cours à distance alors...

Draco hocha la tête. Puis, il fit remarquer :

- C'est étrange, nous sommes les seuls Serpentards. J'avais imaginé qu'il y en aurait plus... Des cas comme toi et moi.

- Je pense que ceux-ci ne souhaitent pas reprendre leurs études. Ils ne doivent plus avoir confiance en Poudlard.

- Peut être...

Le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en scrutant son amie.

- Pansy... Que fais-tu avec Blaise ?

La jeune fille baissa la tête.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu imagines. Je ne profite pas de son... affection. Il est juste là et j'ai besoin de... Tu n'es jamais là aussi ! A chaque fois que je viens le soir, tu as disparu.

- Je travaille sur le dossier de mon père avec l'avocat.

- Donc tu vois, il ne me reste plus que lui... Oh ! Regarde !

La brune ouvrit de grands yeux en fixant la porte d'entrée de la Grande Salle.

- Potter est venu !

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?! s'exclama Draco, étonné.

Pansy haussa les épaules.

- La même chose que nous, j'imagine.

Malgré lui, l'ancien préfet croisa le regard du Survivant. De la malice brillait dans les yeux verts et Draco comprit de suite. Harry n'avait pas abandonné. A la limite de l'exaspération, le blond leva les yeux au ciel et se concentra sur un autre point de la salle. Cela en devenait ridicule.

Alors qu'un petit groupe d'élèves s'était formé autour du brun, cherchant tous à attirer son attention, McGonagall fit enfin son entrée dans la salle. Le calme revint alors. De sa voix sèche, elle prit la parole rapidement, ne s'attardant pas sur les formalités.

- Bien, merci à tous d'être venus ici, aujourd'hui. Si je vous ai demandé cela, c'est pour une bonne raison. J'aimerais que vous compreniez l'ampleur de votre requête. Même si cette section a été ouverte inhabituellement afin de répondre à cette situation exceptionnelle, je ne recommanderai ceci à personne. Les programmes ont été étudiés afin que vous puissiez les voir avec un professeur. Il vous sera donc très difficile de parvenir à les assimiler tout seul. Et je m'adresse à vous tous ici présent, en n'omettant personne.

Son regard sévère s'attarda sur son ancien élève aux lunettes rondes. Malheureusement, son discours ne fit changer d'avis à personne. Aucun des occupants de la pièce ne bougea ni ne prononça un mot. Elle soupira donc.

- Bon... Au moins, j'aurais tenté de vous prévenir. Alors, voici les ouvrages à acheter. Vous devrez envoyer un devoir par semaine dans chaque matière. Je vous conseille de vous y mettre dès cet été. Ce sera tout.

Elle fit apparaitre un paquet de feuilles puis des boissons et de la nourriture sur une des longues tables.

- Vous pouvez rester le reste de l'après midi dans le château mais il faudra quitter les lieux vers dix huit heures. Ce sera la dernière fois que vous viendrez avant vos futures épreuves, à moins que vous ne changiez d'avis, bien sûr. Bonne journée à vous.

Sans plus s'attarder, elle quitta la salle. Les jeunes se dirigèrent ensuite vers les listes et chacun se saisit de la sienne. Draco se retourna ensuite vers Pansy mais vit que celle-ci s'était mise à discuter avec un Serdaigle. Il observa alors les alentours et s'aperçut que tout le monde parlait entre eux, le Survivant au centre, comme d'habitude. Soupirant, le blond décida de quitter les lieux. Il sortit de la Grande Salle mais pas du château. Il voulait d'abord voir une dernière fois un lieu, un endroit qui ne contenait que des bons souvenirs.

Pressé, il grimpa les différents étages et la trouva bientôt. L'alcôve n'avait pas subi le moindre dommage. Un sourire nostalgique anima les traits du blond. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien ces instants-là. Décidé à y rester un peu, Draco s'assit sur le rebord et posa ensuite son front sur le verre de la fenêtre. Il se mit alors à contempler l'extérieur. Comment de telles horreurs avaient-elles pu avoir lieu dans un endroit aussi magnifique ?

Le blond resta longtemps ainsi. Immobile, il se rappelait. Mais alors qu'il allait s'assoupir, il entendit des pas qui se rapprochaient. Heureusement, son alcôve était assez cachée pour rester inaperçue. Il ne craignait rien. Sauf si...

- Malfoy ? s'exclama une voix étonnée.

Draco tourna la tête et vit celui qu'il avait reconnu.

- Potter, marmonna-t-il.

Le brun sourit, tout content.

- Je croyais que tu t'étais enfui dès le début. J'étais venu dans l'idée de me souvenir de...

Il se stoppa en rougissant légèrement. Malheureusement, sa malice couvrit bientôt sa gêne.

- Je vois que je n'ai pas été le seul.

Se rasseyant correctement, face à son interlocuteur, l'ancien préfet attaqua :

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais-là, Potter ? Depuis quand tu veux prendre des cours à distance ? Je croyais que tu adorais l'école.

- Tu l'aimais aussi, Draco. Et c'est vrai, j'ai longuement songé à y retourner mais... Enfin tu as bien vu, rien qu'à cette réunion avec vingt personnes. Je ne passe pas inaperçu. Déjà avant mais alors maintenant...

Comme lassé, Harry fit les gros yeux en poussant un profond soupir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa.

- Et puis, de toute manière, tu n'y aurais pas été.

Il lança cette phrase avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Draco se renfrogna.

- Et Granger et Weasley ?

- Hermione m'a sermonné pendant une demi heure et Ron m'a reproché de le laisser seul face à elle et ses crises de folies à la veille d'un devoir mais... Je n'ai pas démordu.

A nouveau il était fier de lui. Il s'approcha ensuite du blond. Se penchant, il fit mine de regarder à travers la vitre.

- Alors ? De bons souvenirs sont revenus ?

Il se recula à peine et son visage se plaça au niveau du cou de l'ancien préfet, comme s'il s'apprêtait à embrasser la peau tendre. Ce dernier voulut le repousser mais, à nouveau, Harry parla :

- J'ai voulu essayer la pensine, tu sais. J'ai pensé que ce serait pas mal, pour tout revoir. J'avais peur d'oublier certains détails. C'est vrai que cela va faire bientôt plus de deux ans mais... Voir sans vivre. Je me suis dit que ce serait horrible.

Il se retira encore un peu, assez que pour sa bouche se trouve trop près de celle de son vis à vis. Un sourire carnassier l'orna alors.

- Je suis sûr que ce serait bien mieux de ressentir à nouveau.

Et alors, il l'embrassa enfin. Dans l'expectative, Draco n'avait pas bougé. Il avait douté, attendu, s'était interrogé. Le brun allait-il le faire ? Bien sûr qu'il aurait pu deviner, mais on est jamais sûr avant. Alors il avait observé la bouche se rapprocher lentement de la sienne, ses mains se faisant de plus en plus moites et sa vue devenant légèrement floue. Il était bien d'accord avec Harry. Les sensations étaient bien meilleures avec le contact.

Malgré les différentes convictions qui avaient pu l'animer jusqu'à présent, Draco referma ses bras autour du cou du Survivant. Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns et approfondit le baiser. Cela lui avait tellement manqué. Potter paraissait du même avis. Ses mains s'accrochaient fermement à la chemise du blond, rapprochant leurs bassins, les collant. Sa respiration était saccadée et ses mouvements de langue désespérés.

Il leur fallut un long moment avant qu'ils ne daignent détacher leurs bouches l'une de l'autre. Les deux étant aussi passionnés, il ne se séparèrent pas pour autant. Les lèvres de Harry vinrent bécoter le cou de Draco tandis que celui-ci faisait descendre ses mains dans le dos, puis bien plus bas. Il pencha ensuite sa tête en arrière, soupira avec force. Ses yeux se rouvrirent alors, sa vision essayant de se fixer sur quelque chose. Le plafond lui apparaissait bien trop flou. Assailli par des sensations délicieuses, il mit un long moment avant de pouvoir reprendre ses esprits. Sa chemise était à présente ouverte, tout comme le pantalon de Harry qu'il avait apparemment lui même détaché. Une de ses mains se trouvait d'ailleurs à l'intérieur.

Sans hésiter, il la retira alors, passant outre le gémissement frustré de son ancien amant. Les lèvres sur son torse faillirent ensuite le faire replonger mais il repoussa le Survivant à temps.

- Attends, murmura-t-il, essoufflé. Doucement...

Se lamentant, Harry fixa ses yeux verts luisant de désir dans les siens.

- Non... Je...

Il tenta une nouvelle approche mais fut encore écarté.

- Non, dit plus fermement le blond. Stop.

- Quoi ? s'agaça le brun. Tu en meurs d'envie.

Celui-ci désigna la bosse dans le bas encore fermé de Draco. Ce dernier secoua à nouveau la tête.

- Cela ne change rien, Potter. C'était pas du tout subtil et pourtant je suis tombé en plein dedans...

L'ancien préfet soupira tandis que le Survivant l'interrogeait, perplexe :

- Pardon ? Mais que racontes-tu ?

- J'ai dit non. Mon avis n'a pas changé depuis l'autre fois.

- Mais...

- Non ! plaqua fermement le blond.

- Attends, Draco... Je...

Le blond le repoussa, sortant de l'alcôve. Il se retourna cependant une dernière fois, voulant à nouveau s'expliquer :

- Je t'ai dit, Harry, nous sommes à présents bien trop conscients de l'impossibilité d'une telle relation.

Il ignora ensuite l'air peiné de son ancien amant et fuit.

OoOoOoOoO

J'imagine que vous l'attendiez depuis longtemps ce baiser... N'avez vous pas envie de secouer Draco ? ;)

A lundi.

Une review ?


	18. Chapitre 17

Bonjour,

Il semblerait que le dernier chapitre vous ait plu. J'en suis ravie !

Voilà la suite !

**RAR aux anonymes **:

**Niyume** : J'espère que les joues de mon Draco ne sont pas trop rouges ;) Merci pour ta review ! Bonne lecture pour la suite !

**Nami-chan :** Enfin, comme tu dis. Vous attendiez tous cela ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous

**Kisis :** Pourquoi ? Mais parce que elle serait très mal vue... Tu comprendra mieux dans la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Steph :** Draco ne changera pas d'avis. Disons juste qu'il va arrêter de le suivre ;) Pauvre Blaise, tu ne l'aimes pas... Merci pour ta review ! Bisous

Bonne lecture à tous !

OoOoOoOoO

Après cette séance de baisers, l'ancien préfet eut bien du mal à trouver le sommeil ce soir là. Sans cesse le visage désireux du brun revenait à son esprit, l'assaillant et ne le laissant pas en paix. D'un côté, il s'en voulait d'avoir cédé et de l'autre il ne regrettait absolument pas. Ses sentiments avaient rejailli avec force et l'avaient à nouveau emmené loin, là où seuls eux deux existaient. Bien sûr, une fois le retour à la réalité arrivé, cela avait été bien plus difficile de le repousser, d'autant plus que cela donnait à présent plus d'espoir au Survivant.

Draco imaginait sans difficulté les dégâts causés par la révélation d'une telle relation entre eux. La presse s'en donnerait à coeur joie, le critiquant lui bien plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà et entrainant Harry avec lui. Leur héros serait bafoué. Peut être même l'intervention du ministère deviendrait obligatoire.

Désespéré, le blond tourna ainsi jusqu'à tard dans son lit, prévoyant les différentes possibilités et la honte qui s'abattrait sur le brun. Puis, quand en enfin le sommeil le rattrapa, ses rêves furent envahis par ses suppositions cauchemardées et empirées.

OoOoO

La tête dans les mains, Draco poussa un profond soupir. Depuis la réunion, il n'arrivait plus à rien. Il ne pouvait plus se concentrer. Ses pensées étaient encore trop accaparées par Harry. A ses côtés, Lucien ne tarda pas à s'en rendre compte. Il leva les yeux de ses notes et observa le blond. Après un long instant, il demanda :

- Tout va bien, Draco ?

Celui-ci frotta son visage, cherchant à enlever les traces de fatigue. Il marmonna ensuite.

- Oui...

L'avocat haussa un sourcil perplexe.

- Vraiment ?

Le portable du blond choisit ce moment pour vibrer. Les yeux noisette se dirigèrent alors vers le lieu d'où venait le son, soit de la poche intérieure de Draco. Gêné, celui-ci n'eut d'autre choix que de le sortir et de lire le message, cachant cependant son contenu à son vis à vis.

_J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, Draco, à tout ce que tu m'as dit. Je suis en route pour la maison de Ron et Hermione, je vais tout leur dire. _

Le peu de couleurs présent sur le visage de l'ancien préfet disparut.

- Tu as un portable ? s'exclama Thomson. Toi ?

- Je... Je... Une seconde.

Peu préoccupé par l'interrogation de l'avocat, Draco s'occupa d'abord du message.

_Potter ! Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Tu es fou ?!_

Ses mains tremblaient avec force tandis qu'il attendait la réponse, plus qu'inquiet.

_Trop tard, je suis devant leur porte. Je te raconterai._

_Non ! Potter !_

Cette fois-ci, aucun message de retour ne lui parvint. Déjà presque à bout de nerf, Draco se leva et tapa avec force :

_Potter !_

Voyant qu'il n'obtenait toujours pas de réponse, le blond décida d'utiliser une nouvelle fonction de l'appareil de plastique noir. Après l'avoir observé pendant de nombreuses heures, attendant que celui-ci vibre, il s'était à mis à l'étudier, tapant sur toutes les touches. Il avait alors découvert que l'on pouvait « appeler » un de ses « contacts ». Puis, en y réfléchissant longuement, il avait conclu que cela voulait dire que l'on pouvait se parler grâce au téléphone. Se rappelant des différentes fonctionnalités, Draco appuya donc sur le bouton vert et posa l'appareil sur son oreille. Ses yeux croisèrent alors ceux choqués de l'avocat. Ne s'en préoccupant toujours pas, il attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit des tonalités. Elles ne durèrent cependant pas longtemps. Bientôt, une voix étrange donna le nom de Harry Potter puis un autre son survint. Perplexe et surtout effrayé, Draco s'empressa alors de raccrocher, appuyant sur le bouton rouge. A nouveau l'écran d'accueil apparut.

Lucien se leva ensuite et fit le tour de la table.

- Draco ? appela-t-il.

Le blond daigna enfin lui porter son attention.

- Oui ?

- Où as-tu eu cela ?

- On me l'a donné.

- Qui ?

- Un... ami.

- Tu as des amis moldus maintenant ?

- Comment ? Non !

Choqué, l'ancien préfet répondit avec force. Il rangea ensuite l'appareil dans sa poche et récupéra sa veste sur la chaise.

- Je dois y aller. Je...

Conciliant, l'avocat lui sourit.

- Reviens quand tu peux.

Draco le remercia d'un hochement de tête puis transplana. Il arriva alors dans une ruelle non loin de l'appartement du Survivant. Le soleil était presque couché. Malgré le peu de luminosité présente, il se jeta un sort de désillusion sur le visage, changeant ainsi sa couleur de cheveux. Il voulait être discret. Il marcha ensuite dans les rues et se plaça dans un coin en face de l'immeuble du brun. Dans l'ombre, il s'assura que sa présence passait inaperçue puis attendit.

Dans sa tête, le dénouement de la discussion de Harry avec ses amis ne pouvait pas être bon. Les Gryffondors étaient beaucoup trop fermés d'esprit, surtout les Weasley. Le brun allait vite déchanter.

Et en effet, une heure plus tard, le Survivant apparut au coin de la rue. La tête basse, il donnait des coups de pied dans tout ce qui trouvait sur son chemin. Un caillou alla même cogner la cheville d'une vieille dame. Celle-ci cria auprès du brun, l'invectivant. Elle n'obtint cependant pas la moindre réponse. Potter continua son chemin, sombre. Lorsqu'il eut disparu à l'intérieur de son immeuble, Draco décidé de bouger et de le rejoindre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il enleva son sort et monta les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. Peu désireux de frapper et d'attendre, il transplana alors directement dans le salon.

Harry y était. Avachi sur son canapé, un verre de scotch en main, il fixait son propre téléphone posé sur la table. Sans amorcer le moindre mouvement, Draco soupira :

- Je suppose que cela ne s'est pas bien passé.

Sursautant, le brun sortit sa baguette d'un geste vif et la pointa sur le blond. Celui-ci, blasé, lorgna à peine sur elle, avant de revenir au visage sombre de son ancien amant. Le Survivant fit apparaitre un autre verre puis la rangea.

- Ce n'était pas si terrible, mais j'avoue que je m'attendais à mieux.

Draco se saisit du verre et s'installa en face de lui.

- Pourquoi hésitais-tu à m'écrire alors ?

- Je cherchais un moyen de te tourner cela de la meilleure façon possible, avoua Harry, penaud.

Le blond but une gorgée.

- Raconte.

- J'ai tout expliqué d'un seul coup. D'abord notre tentative d'amitié en cinquième année, puis comment cela a tourné en autre chose. Puis, notre rupture et ses raisons, et enfin ma tentative pour te retrouver. Ils sont restés muets tout du long. Ron a été le premier à parler ensuite. Il m'a demandé si j'avais consommé une invention Weasley.

L'ancien préfet s'autorisa un sourire. Son vis à vis ne se départit pas de son air morose. Il poursuivit :

- Quand j'ai nié, Hermione a proposé le filtre d'amour mais Ron l'a contrée en disant que ce ne serait pas logique que tu puisses être intéressé par moi, il a parlé de ton futur tout tracé avec une jeune fille au sang pur. Hermione est restée alors perplexe. Enfin bref, ils ont enchaîné sur d'autres questions du genre puis quand ils ont vu que je ne démordais pas, ils se sont tus. Je suis parti alors, je ne savais plus quoi faire, mais j'ai vu dans mon dos que Hermione me jetait des sorts pour vérifier que je n'étais pas ensorcelé.

- C'est cela que tu appelles : pas si terrible ?

- Eh bien, ils auraient pu me demander d'aller voir un psychomage ou m'enfermer directement.

Sans qu'il puisse se retenir, Draco explosa de rire. C'était nerveux, il ne put s'en empêcher. Mais Harry ne tarda pas à le suivre. La tension s'échappait. Un crac sonore les interrompit cependant. Granger et Weasley venaient de transplaner. Stupéfaits, ils observaient les occupants se tordre de rire. Le blond reprit bien vite son calme. Sur le qui-vive, il se leva et porta sa main à sa poche où se trouvait sa baguette, prêt à se défendre. Potter se mit debout à son tour, plus lentement. Le roux brisa le silence :

- Vous... Vous vivez ensemble ? Je croyais qu'il ne voulait plus de toi, Harry ?

- On ne vit pas ensemble, non. Il est juste venu parce que... Enfin, disons qu'il attendait votre réaction lui aussi...

Peinée, la jeune fille s'avança.

- Harry... Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. C'est juste que... Enfin...

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit avant ? interrompit Weasley.

- Je...

Ne souhaitant plus rester dans cette pièce, Draco posa son verre dans un bruit fort et murmura au brun.

- Je vais vous laisser.

Harry papillonna des yeux vers lui. Il ne semblait plus savoir où donner de la tête.

- Je... D'accord. Je t'enverrai un message quand...

- Aucun souci, coupa court le blond.

Il transplana ensuite sans plus attendre. Il se sentait oppressé dans cette pièce, sous le regard inquisiteur des amis de Potter et celui perdu de ce dernier. Il arriva alors dans l'entrée des Zabini. Titubant légèrement, il grimpa ensuite les étages et parvint à sa chambre. Potter aurait du se taire. Cela allait être si compliqué maintenant. Et puis, le brun allait-il se contenter de ses plus proches amis ou allait-il le raconter à d'autres personnes ?

La tête pleine de questions sans réponses, Draco s'avachit sur son lit. Puis, il ferma les yeux, il n'avait qu'à attendre, Potter le contacterait bientôt.

OoOoO

Le lendemain, Draco se rendit chez Lucien. Il lui devait une explication pour être parti aussi rapidement. Heureusement, l'avocat se trouvait chez lui lorsque le blond frappa à sa porte. Il vint lui ouvrir, les traits fatigués.

- Oh, Draco. Entre.

Le blond obéit. Il se laissa entrainer jusqu'au salon et accepta la tasse de thé proposée. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux assis, il expliqua la raison de sa visite.

- Je souhaitais simplement m'excuser pour mon départ brutal d'hier. J'ai eu quelques soucis d'ordre personnel.

Lucien fronça les sourcils.

- Je comprends. Mais dis moi, où as-tu eu ce portable ?

- Je l'ai eu de celui qui m'a prévenu que mon courrier était surveillé.

- Un homme du ministère ?

- Non.

L'avocat n'insista pas. Il voyait bien que le fils de son client ne semblait pas enclin à parler. Il proposa cependant.

- Je vois bien que tout ne va pas bien en ce moment, Draco. Alors si tu as besoin de discuter, n'hésite pas. Je n'en parlerai pas, je sais me taire.

Draco baissa la tête.

- Merci.

- Bon. Changeons de sujet. J'ai reçu une lettre du ministère. Je pense que tu vas recevoir la même dans peu de temps. Votre Manoir ne vous sera pas rendu tout de suite.

- Ont-ils donné une raison ?

- Non. Je pense qu'ils souhaitent le garder à porter de main jusqu'au procès de ton père. Ils espèrent sans aucun doute trouver des informations compromettantes à son sujet. A mon avis, il ne vous sera retourné qu'après celui-ci.

- C'est ma mère qui va être contente, souleva ironiquement Draco.

- Ah ? demanda l'avocat.

- Elle ne s'entend pas avec Helena.

Lucien sourit.

- Les choses ne sont pas évidentes. Sinon tu as pu finalement obtenir tes cours à distance ?

- Oui. Et je n'ai pas été le seul. Une bonne partie des septièmes années de l'année dernière n'ont pas souhaité retourner à Poudlard.

- Rien d'étonnant. Qui n'y retourne pas ? Tes amis ?

- Pansy, oui. Elle souhaite pouvoir continuer ses visites à Azkaban pour voir Théo.

- La rumeur court que Harry Potter ne le souhaite pas non plus.

- Je suppose que vous avez lu cela dans la presse. Pour une fois qu'elle dit quelque chose de vrai.

A nouveau, l'avocat s'autorisa un sourire. Puis, il se leva.

- Bon, je ne veux pas te chasser, Draco, mais j'ai du travail. Tu souhaites revenir demain pour poursuivre le travail sur le dossier de ton père ?

- Bien sûr. Le procès approche.

Le blond se mit debout.

- A demain, alors.

Après avoir transplaner chez lui, l'ancien préfet rejoignit le salon. Il s'apprêta cependant à faire demi tour en apercevant qui s'y trouvait. Sa mère, assise seule sur un fauteuil, le journal en main, l'arrêta cependant.

- Draco, assez ! s'écria-t-elle.

Etonné qu'elle lève ainsi le ton, son fils pénétra finalement dans la pièce et s'installa en face d'elle.

- Que se passe-t-il, mère ?

- J'aimerais assez que tu arrêtes de me fuir. De toute manière, j'ai pris ma décision concernant ton père et le journal.

Le blond baissa la tête, faisant mine de se sentir coupable, puis attendit. Narcissa ne tarda pas à poursuivre.

- Je suis allée le voir hier. Son avis n'a pas changé mais il semble... plus enclin. Il nous reste un peu moins d'un mois pour le convaincre. On va le faire.

- Vraiment ? sourit Draco. Je pense que c'est une bonne décision.

- Oui, il faut prévenir Lucien pour qu'il puisse s'y pencher.

- Je vais le faire ! dit précipitamment le blond.

Narcissa lissa un pli sur sa robe.

- C'est inutile, je viens de lui envoyer une lettre. Il devrait arriver dans peu de temps.

Draco blêmit. Il n'avait pas prévu cela. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour prévenir l'avocat de se taire. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il souhaita quitter la pièce afin de lui écrire à son tour, sa mère le retint.

- Attends, ne pars pas si vite, Draco. Il faut qu'on parle de ton futur. Je sais que tu es allé à une réunion à Poudlard pour tes cours à distance, tout s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, parfaitement. Je ne serai pas le seul d'ailleurs.

- J'ai lu ça, oui.

La femme lui montra son journal et le gros titre de celui-ci.

_Harry Potter et les différentes raisons qui le poussent à fuir Poudlard_

Curieux, Draco demanda :

- Que racontent-ils ?

- Tu le liras par toi même.

Elle jeta la Gazette du Sorcier sur la table.

- Que penses-tu faire de ton futur, Draco ? Souhaites-tu reprendre les affaires de ton père ? Tu sais que tu n'obtiendras pas un poste au ministère comme lui. Ils ne te prendrons jamais.

- Je l'ignore.

- Il faut que tu y réfléchisses. Tu as un an pour choisir mais plus tôt tu déposeras tes demandes pour les écoles, plus tu auras de chance d'avoir des réponses. Encore une fois, ce ne sera vraiment pas sûr qu'ils te prennent...

- J'y réfléchirai, mère.

- Bien.

Peu de temps après, alors que Draco s'était saisi du journal et dévorait les lignes de l'article sur Potter, Lucien apparut. Le blond posa le Gazette et se prépara. Il allait devoir se justifier. Il était évident que l'avocat n'allait pas comprendre.

- Lucien, merci d'être venu si vite, commença sa mère. Nous avons de bonnes nouvelles. Lucius accepte que nous utilisions le journal pour son procès.

L'avocat s'assit. Il ne jeta pas un seul regard au blond.

- Je comprends. Je vais pouvoir mieux l'étudier donc.

Il se tourna ensuite enfin vers le fils de son client.

- Draco, souhaitez vous m'aider pour cela ? Vous allez lu le journal, votre avis me sera utile.

Etonné par le comportement étrange de Thomson, le blond se contenta d'hocher la tête. Narcissa sourit alors.

- Parfait. Je vais vous laisser, j'ai à faire. Merci encore pour tout ce que vous faîtes, Lucien.

Elle quitta ensuite la pièce. Dès qu'elle eut disparu, l'avocat se tourna vers l'ancien préfet qui affichait un air interrogateur. Il lui adressa un sourire complice.

- Je savais dès le début que Lucius n'était pas d'accord. Je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il est trop fier. Je comptais sur toi pour le convaincre, je suis content que toi et ta mère ayez réussi.

- En vérité, il n'est toujours pas complètement convaincu. Mais mère pense que nous devons le faire sans son accord. Elle s'inquiète, le procès approche. Je ne comprends cependant pas... Pourquoi avoir fait semblant de l'ignorer ?

- C'est la seule option pour Lucius. Il n'a pas d'autre choix. De plus, ce travail préliminaire est indispensable, je devais le commencer pour avoir le temps nécessaire.

Draco hocha la tête.

- Merci pour tout.

- De rien. Vous êtes mes amis, c'est normal.

Le blond sourit, acquiesçant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans l'avocat.

Bien plus tard, dans la soirée, Draco reçut enfin un message du Survivant. Il l'avait attendu durant toute la journée. Il ne savait toujours pas comment s'était terminé la discussion entre Harry et ses amis. Alors lorsque le portable vibra pendant le repas, il n'hésita pas à quitter la table pour lire le message.

_Tu as un peu de temps ce soir ? Tu pourrais venir chez moi, ce serait plus simple pour raconter._

_Je te rejoins dans une heure. A tout à l'heure._

OoOoOoOoO

Et voilà. Dans une semaine vous saurez si Ron et Hermione ont bien réagi finalement. Je vous laisse imaginer...

Une review ?


	19. Chapitre 18

Bonjour,

Vous êtes de plus en plus à me reviewver alors je tiens à tous vous remercier !

Et merci à Kana Onoa pour son travail de bêta express ! :)

Voilà la suite !

**RAR aux anonymes **:

**La Crevette :** C'est bien, tu t'autoproclames telle que tu es ! Je suis fière de toi, tu as enfin compris ta vraie nature ;) Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à commencer à trouver Lucien trop cool... Je ne changerai cependant pas d'avis ! Na ! Bon allez, profite de tes vacances au soleil et reviens bronzée pour tes prochaines corrections ! (Enfin si tu y arrives :p) Zoubi!

**Nami-chan :** Que quelques minutes, je suis désolée que ce soit si court. Je suis en vacances et je t'avoue que j'écris bien moins... Ce nouveau chapitre va faire avancer leur relation, alors je te laisse découvrir cela ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous

**Steph :** Le procès quand ? Hum pas tout de suite encore, mais cela ne va pas tarder :) Merci pour ta review ! Bisous

Bonne lecture à tous !

OoOoOoOoO

Le dîner se conclut rapidement suite à l'arrivée du message de Potter. Draco ne put sauter le dessert, cela aurait offensé Helena, il se contenta donc de le manger en vitesse. Puis, sans regret, il laissa Narcissa et leur hôte aux soins de Blaise. Son ami lui adressa un regard noir en le voyant fuir face à leurs joutes verbales mais le blond l'ignora. Pressé, il ne passa que quelques secondes par sa chambre et la salle de bain puis transplana.

Une fois devant la porte de l'appartement du Survivant, il hésita à frapper. Peut être ses deux amis étaient-ils encore présents. Il n'avait aucune envie de les affronter. Draco se pencha donc et écouta discrètement à travers la porte. Heureusement, aucune voix ne parvint à lui et il se résolut donc à toquer. La porte ne mit que quelques secondes à s'ouvrir, faisant apparaitre un brun à l'air maussade.

- Ah, Malfoy. Entre.

Etonné et vexé par cet accueil bien peu chaleureux, le blond obéit mais afficha un air sombre. Potter le mena jusqu'à sa cuisine. Une assiette à moitié pleine se trouvait sur la table.

- Je dînais, s'expliqua Harry. Tu veux quelque chose ?

Draco refusa en secouant la tête. Il tira simplement une chaise vide à lui et s'assit dessus, croisant ses jambes.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

Son hôte se réinstalla à sa place, face à son assiette, et se saisit de sa fourchette. La faisant tourner, il fit :

- Eh bien, ils sont toujours aussi sceptiques. Même s'ils ont eu en quelque sorte la preuve que je ne mentais pas, ils ont toujours du mal à digérer.

Son vis à vis posa une de ses mains sur la table. Il se mit à faire claquer ses doigts un à un sur celle-ci.

- Tu t'attendais à autre chose ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il poursuivit sur sa lancée, son regard dirigé vers sa nourriture à moitié entamée.

- Ron m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais sorti avec Ginny si j'aimais les hommes.

- Et que lui as-tu répondu ? questionna Draco, curieux.

- Que... C'était compliqué.

Il releva ensuite la tête. Posant sa fourchette fermement, il interrogea :

- Malfoy, comment sont vus les homosexuels dans le monde sorcier ?

Malgré lui, l'ancien préfet sentit l'amusement monter en lui.

- Weasley ne t'a pas dit ?

- Je n'ai pas osé demander...

- Et tu ne te poses cette question que maintenant ?

Le brun soupira.

- Les moldus voient les choses de façon pas trop mauvaise. C'est récent mais... Ils peuvent se marier. En cinquième année, à mes yeux, ce qui allait contre notre couple était tout autre chose qu'une histoire de sexualité. Nous n'étions pas dans le même camp.

- Et aujourd'hui, c'est toujours la même chose.

- Peut être un peu, oui, mais moins. Disons que nous ne risquons plus notre vie. Dis moi, Draco, comment le public verrait-il cela ?

Le blond récupéra sa main posée sur la table. Il la joignit à l'autre et les observa. Choisissant bien ses mots, il tenta d'expliquer.

- Pour les sang purs, les homosexuels sont au même niveau que les sangs de bourbe. Pardon... Les nés moldus. Pour les autres, je l'ignore. Mais ce n'est certainement pas très bien vu...

- Donc ta famille... ?

- Si mon père n'avait pas été en prison, les choses auraient été bien plus compliquées pour moi. On me parlerait déjà de mariage et d'héritier. En l'occurrence, ce n'est pas le cas. De toute manière, il est clair que je ne me marierai jamais à une fille.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas. Tu as l'intention d'assumer ta sexualité mais tu ne veux pas être avec moi ?

- Comme tu l'as dit précédemment, le problème de l'existence de notre couple va au delà d'une histoire de sexualité. Si nous sortons ensemble et que nous le faisons publiquement, je serais rejeté par les miens pour trahison et par la société pour avoir corrompu le héros. Et toi... Eh bien, les conséquences seraient sûrement moindres mais tu perdrais ta popularité. Le peuple sorcier attend sans aucun doute un enfant du héros.

Le brun se leva. Il contourna la table et se plaça face au blond. Un timide sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Draco, souffla-t-il. Tu sais très bien que je n'en ai rien à faire de ma popularité et que je ne suis pas du genre à respecter les règles. Je fais ce que je veux dans la mesure du possible. J'ai bien conscience que ce ne sera pas évident pour toi mais... Tu veux de toute manière t'affirmer en tant qu'homosexuel, ta famille te verra donc sous un mauvais oeil. Alors pourquoi ne pas être ensemble ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas ça pour toi. Pourquoi es-tu sorti avec Ginny, Harry ?

- Je...

Le blond le coupa.

- Tu es sorti avec elle parce qu'elle te voulait comme n'importe laquelle de tes fans. Voilà ce que les gens souhaitent, une histoire d'amour entre le héros et une pauvrette. Un conte de fée. Souviens toi des gros titres. « Harry Potter et Ginevra Weasley, l'idylle du héros ». C'est exactement cela.

- C'est faux ! s'énerva le Survivant. Qu'en sais-tu ? Et puis, je t'ai dit que je me fichais de la presse !

- Harry, souffla son ancien amant, lassé. Même tes plus proches amis, tes fidèles amis, sont sceptiques. Qu'en sera-t-il pour les autres ?

Draco vit bien que son vis à vis était énervé. Il décida donc de couper court à la discussion avant qu'il ne soit vraiment en colère. Ces disputes l'accablaient. Il se dirigea vers la porte et posa sa main sur la poignée. Dans son dos, le brun ne lâcha cependant pas l'affaire, criant :

- N'en as-tu pas assez de suivre les ordres que l'on te donne, Malfoy ? Déjà en cinquième année tu écoutais ton père sans plus réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait et qui il tuait. Tu l'as suivi et regarde où cela t'a mené ? Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Tu n'affrontes rien ! Tu n'as aucun courage.

Sur la fin, la voix s'était éteinte. Potter comprenait-il ? L'ancien préfet ouvrit la porte et voulut la franchir. Seulement, des bruits de pas vifs se firent entendre derrière lui puis une main referma violemment la porte, la claquant. Une autre se glissa autour de la taille du blond, un bras l'encerclant.

- Assez, Malfoy, dit le Survivant tout bas mais fermement. J'en ai assez de te courir après.

- Je ne demande que cela que tu arrêtes, Potter, répondit Draco sur le même ton.

Le brun ne répliqua pas à cette phrase. Il corrigea autre chose.

- Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais je suis sorti avec Ginny juste après le sort que je t'ai lancé, le Sectumsempra. Après t'avoir fait ça, j'ai eu peur que tu ne veuilles plus jamais entendre parler de moi alors j'ai tenté d'attirer ton attention. J'ai voulu te rendre jaloux.

Il se rapprocha, collant son corps à celui de son ancien amant. Il glissa ses lèvres sur la peau tendre du cou face à lui, laissant son souffle glisser sur celui-ci. Sa main remonta sur la chemise du blond, allant jusqu'à ouvrir un bouton. Ce dernier ne resta cependant pas inactif, il se retourna et chercha à le repousser. Mais sa bouche fut envahie. Violemment, Harry l'embrassa, il mordit au passage sa lèvre supérieure. Draco gémit, sensible à la douleur qui lui semblait bien trop agréable. Tandis que ses mains s'accrochaient au bras du brun afin de le repousser avec plus de force, celui-ci dégrafa ensuite rapidement son pantalon. Deux doigts purent glisser à l'intérieur, au delà du caleçon, laissant une trainée brulante sur leur passage. Puis, Harry n'eut que sa tête et ses jambes pour toucher son vis à vis. Avançant le torse pour aller outre ses bras qui étaient retenus en arrière, sa bouche dévora le cou de son ancien amant. Sa langue léchait tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre, ses dents mordillaient, et alors qu'une de ses jambes était occupée à caresser l'entrejambe du blond, son esprit se régalait des sons émis par ce dernier.

De son côté, Draco subissait et voyait bien que ses tentatives pour l'écarter étaient trop vaines. Il tenta donc un mouvement sur le côté, un pas. Mais le brun était en équilibre instable. Son unique appui, une de ses jambes, le lâcha et il tomba, entrainant dans sa chute le blond. Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent alors à terre, assis avec leurs jambes entremêlées. Le dos contre la porte, Draco prit un moment avant d'ouvrir ses yeux. Il n'osait affronter son vis à vis. Mais un sanglot de celui-ci le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues du Survivant et ses yeux verts en étaient noyés. De profonds sanglots secouaient sa poitrine. Choqué, le blond le fixa. Tout bas, entre deux pleurs, Harry chuchota :

- Pourquoi fuis-tu, Draco ? A deux, nous pourrions y arriver, nous pourrions affronter tout ce que tu m'énonces à chaque fois.

Une des ses mains vint s'accrocher à la chemise de l'ancien préfet. Son front se colla à l'épaule de celui-ci et il poursuivit, encore plus bas :

- Constamment, tu me files entre les doigts... J'en peux plus, Draco.

Ne sachant que faire d'autre, son ancien amant referma ses bras autour de lui et le laissa pleurer contre lui. Il ne répondit rien. Mais Harry parlait pour eux deux. Il continuait sur sa lancée :

- Tout me manque chez toi. Laisse nous une chance, je t'en prie... Je me fiche du reste. Je n'ai jamais à demandé à être un héros, je veux juste être un homme amoureux comme n'importe quel autre. Je veux être ton homme amoureux. Laisse nous être ainsi, Draco...

Ne disant rien, l'ancien préfet se contenta de caresser doucement son dos. Mais il écoutait, il retenait. Puis, quand Harry fut endormi, ses larmes et ses supplications s'étant taries, il le porta jusqu'à son lit. Il le borda, embrassa tendrement une de ses joues mouillées et l'observa quelques instants. Quand, enfin, il vit un air apaisé sur les traits de son ancien amant, il retourna sur ses pas, passa la porte et transplana.

OoOoO

Le manoir était sombre lorsque Draco y arriva. Le soleil s'était couché depuis plusieurs heures et la plupart des lumières étaient éteintes. Le blond ne le remarqua qu'à peine cependant. Son esprit se trouvait encore dans l'appartement de Potter. Il se laissa donc trainer jusqu'au salon et retomber dans un canapé. Ses chaussures glissaient sur les tapis du sol et les bruissements soyeux en résultant ne firent que le plonger un peu plus dans son état de catatonie.

Une fois enfoncé dans son canapé, il reposa sa tête sur le haut du fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Harry avait réussi à l'ébranler. Malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions, il doutait à présent. Ses paroles justes et son air désespéré l'avait atteint plus que ce qu'ils n'auraient dû.

Il poussa un profond soupir et essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour que sa vie soit plus simple, il fallait en plus que son unique relation amoureuse soit un véritable chaos. Pourquoi Harry y croyait-il autant ? Tout allait contre eux en dehors de leurs sentiments, et le blond savait que ceux-ci ne faisaient pas tout. Son éducation le lui avait souvent répété...

Tandis qu'il se mettait à s'imaginer une hypothétique vie avec le Survivant, la porte du salon s'ouvrit et se referma. Des pas se firent entendre, délicats et discrets : des pieds nus sur le tissu du tapis. Puis, un instant plus tard, un poids pesa sur le canapé à côté du blond. Ce dernier n'ouvrit pas les yeux, se contentant de demander :

- Qui est-ce ?

- C'est moi, murmura Pansy.

- J'ignorais que tu venais ce soir, avoua Draco dans un soupir.

La jeune fille sembla s'agiter à ses côtés.

- Il n'était pas prévu que je reste.

Puis elle changea vite de discussion.

- Comment vas-tu, Draco ? Tu as l'air abattu.

- Bien, mentit très mal son ami.

- Raconte moi, l'encouragea la brune.

Agacé, l'ancien préfet fronça les sourcils, les yeux toujours clos. Cherchant une excuse, il croisa ses jambes allongées.

- C'est mon père, finit-il par tenter.

A ses côtés, il entendit la jeune fille soupirer profondément. Elle bougea puis dit sereinement :

- Narcissa m'a dit que vous aviez trouvé un élément pour sa défense. Elle semblait un peu soulagée.

- Je...

- Je sais que ce n'est pas ça, coupa son amie. Dis moi, Draco...

Mais uniquement le silence lui répondit. Elle reprit donc seule, sans se départir de son calme :

- Tu es si secret, tu ne parles jamais de toi. Y-a-t-il seulement quelqu'un a qui tu te confies ? Je doute que ce soit à tes parents...

- Je n'ai pas besoin de cela, Pansy.

A nouveau, la brune soupira.

- Tu es peut être solitaire, mais tout le monde a besoin d'un soutien... Surtout en ce moment, Draco, tu as besoin de tes amis, pourquoi ne leur fais-tu pas confiance ?

Un rictus fissura le masque du blond, formant un pli au coin de ses lèvres.

- Nous sommes des Serpentards, Pansy. Les secrets n'ont pas de place, seuls les coups bas et les faux semblants font partis de notre vocabulaire.

- Voyons, Draco, le réprimanda-t-elle. Nous avons passé ce stade depuis la guerre. Elle nous a remis en place, tous sans exception. Parle moi, je t'en prie... Nous avons vécu des choses ensemble... Si je n'étais vraiment pas ton amie, jamais tu ne serais venu au procès de Théo.

Coincé, l'ancien préfet ne voulut cependant pas céder.

- C'est plus compliqué que cela, Pansy. Bien plus compliqué...

- Tu as tué quelqu'un ?

- Non, soupira Draco, amusé malgré lui.

- Parce que de toute manière, avec la guerre, cela serait passé entre les mailles du filet...

- C'est pire que cela.

- Il y a une fille dans l'autre camp ? tenta la brune.

Brusquement, le blond se leva, ouvrant enfin les yeux. Il fit quelques pas jusqu'à atteindre la cheminée et se mit à fixer cette dernière. Tout bas, il murmura :

- Pas une fille...

Un grand blanc occupa la conversation à la suite de cette réplique. Puis, Pansy s'exclama trop fort selon l'avis de son ami :

- Tu aimes les hommes ?

Draco se tourna de façon à être sûr que la jeune fille ne pouvait pas voir le rougissement de ses joues tandis qu'il la réprimandait :

- Chut !

- Pardon ! se reprit la brune tout bas. Donc le souci, c'est que tu es amoureux d'un homme ? Mais tu sais depuis quand que tu es homosexuel ? Je veux dire quand en cinquième année, j'ai...

- Je pense que je le savais déjà, oui. Mais ce n'est pas un sexe que j'aime, Pansy. C'est une personne.

- Mon dieu ! s'exclama à nouveau la jeune fille.

Draco entendit alors qu'elle se levait et le rejoignait. Elle posa une main sur son dos.

- Qui est donc cette personne qui a su ravir ton coeur, Draco ?

- C'est là, le souci...

- Ah ? s'étonna la brune. Ce n'est pas seulement le fait que ce soit un homme... Attends, il n'est pas dans notre camp ? Il est dans le camp des vainqueurs ? C'est un Gryffondor ?

Le blond voyait que cela allait trop loin. Il se retourna, souhaitant couper court à l'interrogatoire. C'est alors qu'il remarqua les vêtements que portait son amie. Elle n'était vêtue que d'une chemise d'homme bien trop longue pour elle. Cette dernière lui retombait sur les genoux.

- Mais c'est à Blaise ! s'exclama Draco. Tu as... Tu...

Penaude, Pansy baissa la tête. Ses mains se tortillèrent sur le tissu. Elle semblait chercher une excuse convenable à son comportement. Finalement, elle releva son visage, fière. Un sourire de connivence au visage, elle murmura :

- Tu avais raison, Draco, nous sommes des Serpentards. Je ne dirai rien sur toi et ton amoureux secret tant que tu ne révèleras rien de tout cela à Théo. Considère cela comme un marché.

Puis, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui fit une brève bise sur la joue. Après cela, elle fit demi tour et quitta la pièce, laissant seul le blond. Celui-ci s'autorisa alors un sourire amusé, elle avait finement joué.

OoOoOoOoO

Bon. On peut dire que cela avance là, non ? On comprends un peu mieux les deux différents point de vue et, pour une fois, c'est Harry qui pleure :)

Allez, à lundi !

Une review ?


	20. Chapitre 19

Bonjour,

Alors, tout d'abord, toutes mes excuses. Je n'ai pas posté la semaine dernière parce que j'ai passé une semaine de vacances avec des amis et du coup... bah j'ai pas trouvé cinq minutes pour écrire. Bref, cela ne se reproduira plus, promis :)

Merci à Kana Onoa pour sa correction!

Sinon, voilà la suite !

**RAR aux anonymes **:

**Nami-chan :** Et bah tu vois, la semaine dernière, j'ai pas pu.. Enfin, je suis là maintenant :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ton soutien ! Bisous

**Nour :** Bonjour à toi nouvelle lectrice ! Si je vais investir dans le personnage de Lucien ? Peut être oui, mais pas forcément comme tu le penses ;) Concernant la longueur... Je ne sais pas trop. Je pense que nous avons passé la moitié là... Désolée de ne pas être plus claire... Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas ! Bonne lecture pour la suite !

**Kisis :** Et oui, Ron et Hermione n'ont pas pu rater leur complicité. C'est sûrement cela qui a provoqué la culpabilité d'Hermione. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bonne lecture !

**Steph :** J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances et que trouveras un peu de wifi pour me lire... :p Je me doutais que tu allais aimer la scène entre Harry et Draco, mais ça fait toujours plaisir à lire ! Bisous

Bonne lecture à tous !

OoOoOoOoO

Dans la semaine qui suivit sa visite chez le Survivant, Draco fut souvent face à l'immeuble de celui-ci, camouflé par un sort qui changeait son apparence. Il ignorait pourquoi il se retrouvait là, figé telle une statue, à attendre et observer les allées et venues de son ancien amant.

Cependant, il ne s'attarda pas sur le pourquoi du comment et accepta vite cet état de fait. Il décida de simplement profiter de la vue que lui offrait le brun à chaque fois qu'il sortait ou entrait chez lui.

Une fois, il crut être démasqué. Harry, étant sûrement habitué aux journalistes venant le harceler jusque chez lui, le fixa pendant un long moment un soir. Il devait se demander qui était cet homme debout qui ne bougeait pas. Heureusement, Draco était sûr que son sort était efficace et qu'il avait bien caché sa signature magique. Alors, ce soir-là, il passa outre le regard sur lui et fit mine d'attendre une tierce personne. Le lendemain, il changea d'apparence et se plaça dans un endroit plus discret. Cela fonctionna, le brun ne fit pas attention à lui.

L'esprit de l'ancien préfet était plein de doutes. Il n'arrivait plus à se convaincre qu'une nouvelle relation avec le Survivant était impossible. Le voir pleurer dans ses bras avait ébranlé toutes ses résolutions. Et maintenant, il le voyait plus morose que jamais. Harry recevait la visite de peu de personnes, Granger et Weasley essentiellement, mais se faisait harceler par les journalistes. Ceux-ci, toujours aussi avides d'informations, restaient cachés dans des endroits moins discrets que celui de Draco. Plus d'une fois, ce dernier les avait aperçus se faire démasquer par le brun. Alors le blond avait pu observer un changement dans le visage sombre de celui-ci lorsqu'il s'était énervé et avait renvoyé les reporters. Une fois, l'un d'entre eux ne se fit cependant pas remarquer. Il avait opté pour une méthode moldue et s'était caché dans l'une de leur caisse de métal appelée voiture. Draco s'était alors senti obligé d'intervenir. Discrètement, il avait lancé un sort pour mettre en marche cette dernière. Horriblement, la caisse de métal s'était ensuite mise à émettre des sons aigus et dissonants. Peu de temps après, le propriétaire de cette dernière était venu et avait renvoyé à l'aide de coups de poing le journaliste. L'ancien préfet avait été très fier de lui.

Néanmoins, même s'il comprenait son ancien amant qui devait en avoir assez des reporters qui le harcelaient littéralement, il ne saisissait pas pourquoi il affichait toujours un air sombre et morose. Harry venait de mettre fin à la menace qui pesait sur sa vie depuis son enfance, pourquoi ne pas en être heureux tout simplement ?

A présent, Draco se trouvait à nouveau en pleine nuit à regarder la fenêtre allumée du Survivant. Au fond, il n'était pas stupide, il savait que cela avait un rapport avec lui. Après avoir vu ces larmes couler sur les joues de son ancien amant, il ne pouvait plus le nier. Leurs sentiments étaient restés inchangés. Son coeur à lui était toujours aussi serré à l'idée que Harry puisse être triste.

Alors que le blond allait se résoudre à rentrer au manoir Zabini, le Survivant sortit à nouveau de chez lui. Curieux de savoir où il pouvait aller à une heure si tardive, il le suivit, toujours dissimulé par son sort. Le brun se dirigea dans un bar moldu et y rentra. Draco décida de rester à l'extérieur et attendit. Harry allait-il en ressortir avec une personne ? Une conquête d'un soir ? Faisait-il souvent cela ? Peut être qu'il s'était trompé, peut être que son ancien amant souhaitait passer à autre chose...

Celui-ci ne fut cependant pas long. Une heure plus tard, la démarche un peu titubante, il retourna dans la rue. Son regard flou se fixa alors sur Draco. Perplexe, ce dernier sourcilla puis détourna le regard, cherchant à détourner l'attention de lui. Mais, le brun se dirigea vers l'endroit où il était situé et s'arrêta devant lui.

- Draco ? Qu'est ce que tu fais-là ?

- Comment ?

Son sort ne fonctionnait-il plus ? Le blond se pencha vers une voiture et observa son profil. Il put voir, étonné, qu'il avait retrouvé son apparence habituelle. Coincé, l'ancien préfet se redressa et fit à nouveau face au brun. Ce dernier affichait un air niais.

- Tu as bu toi aussi ? demanda-t-il, un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Non, répliqua Draco en pinçant les lèvres. Et toi ? Pourquoi te saoules-tu tout seul ?

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais que je suis seul ? Si ça se trouve, je suis arrivé avec quelqu'un.

Harry prit un air mystérieux et commença à avancer vers son appartement, le sourire toujours présent. Le blond le suivit de suite.

- Je sais que c'est faux. Réponds.

Le brun perdit son air enjoué et fit une mine contrite.

- Il n'y avait plus de scotch chez moi. Et toi ? Que fais-tu dans mon quartier ? Un quartier de moldus ?

- Je... Je...

En vain, l'ancien préfet chercha.

- Je... Je me promenais.

- C'est un beau quartier, confirma le Survivant en hochant fort la tête. Il attire les journalistes, je devrais d'ailleurs peut être en changer...

Amusé, l'ancien préfet sourit. Tout en continuant à marcher, il répliqua :

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très utile, ils sont partout...

Ils arrivèrent bientôt chez le Survivant. Là, Draco vérifia qu'aucun reporter n'était présent, prêt à espionner. Heureusement, la rue parut vide. Debout devant la porte de son immeuble, Harry resta planté là.

- Tu montes ? demanda-t-il à son ancien amant.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, répliqua celui-ci.

Boudant, le brun croisa les bras.

- Si tu ne montes pas, je monte pas. On va rester dans la rue à attendre le prochain journaliste.

L'ancien préfet ne put se montrer exaspéré. Le comportement enfantin du Harry saoul l'amusait trop. Il refusa encore cependant.

- Et bien reste là, alors. Moi, je rentre. Bonne nuit.

La main du Survivant agrippa son bras avant même qu'il ne puisse esquisser un geste. Buté, ce dernier fit :

- Je te suis alors et comme ça, si tu transplanes, tu m'emmènes avec toi.

Très fier de son raisonnement et complètement insouciant des résultats que cela pourrait engendrer, le brun sourit de toutes ses dents. Cette fois-ci agacé, Draco craqua.

- Très bien, je te dépose jusqu'à ton appartement mais je m'en vais ensuite.

Il se fit immédiatement entraîner au travers de la porte et dans les escaliers puis poussé à l'intérieur du logement du Survivant. Celui se précipita alors vers un de ses placards et en sortit deux bouteilles.

- J'ai du whisky pur feu ou du bourbon, qu'est ce que tu préfères ?

- Je croyais que tu n'avais plus rien à boire chez toi.

- Je n'ai plus de scotch...

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

- Du whisky pour moi, répondit-il cependant.

Son air niais toujours sur le visage, Harry versa deux grands verres de l'alcool puis il en tendit un à son ancien amant après lui avoir désigné son canapé. A bout de force, le blond se laissa faire et s'enfonça dans le fauteuil. Le brun en fit de même face à lui. Lorsque Draco eut bu quelques gorgées du whisky, il perdit son air candide et afficha un visage sérieux.

- Alors, dis moi, Draco, que faisais-tu devant chez moi ces derniers jours ?

Pris de court, celui-ci ouvrit la bouche mais ne laissa aucun son en sortir. Harry poursuivit donc.

- Je ne me suis pas assez confessé pour toi ? Ou peut être regrettes-tu d'avoir quitté ainsi mon appartement sans me laisser le temps de m'expliquer plus ?

Le blond fit tourner son verre dans sa main, faisant rouler le glaçon qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

- Je trouve au contraire que tu t'es assez expliqué. En fait, je pense être venu parce je m'inquiétais. Tu paraissais si sombre ces derniers jours...

Harry se leva et vint se place accroupit face à son ancien amant. Se penchant, il plaça son visage à quelques centimètres à peine de celui de son vis à vis.

- Tu joues avec moi ? A présent que je t'ai dit que je n'en pouvais plus, tu viens te rappeler à moi. Aimes tu être la souris, Draco ? Parce que moi, je déteste être le chat.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux.

- Désolé, je m'inquiétais simplement.

Le brun se mit à nouveau debout et le dévisagea de haut.

- Tu sais ce que j'attends de toi. Si tu ne veux pas me donner cela, j'aimerais autant ne plus te voir.

Il déposa ensuite son verre sur la table et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Draco demeura alors seul. Plus hésitant que jamais, il resta figé, n'osant effectuer d'autre geste que ceux nécessaires pour boire. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait refuser, il ne pouvait nier qu'il ne souhaitait que rejoindre son ancien amant dans sa chambre. Finalement, lorsque le verre fut vide, il obéit à son corps et se leva. Ses pas lents rendirent le chemin jusqu'à la porte long, trop long, si bien que sur la fin il accéléra. Il actionna ensuite la poignée et ouvrit la porte. A l'intérieur, la pièce était sombre. Harry, allongé sur le dos, avait les yeux grands ouverts. Il les tourna vers l'intrus. Son visage resta cependant impassible. Draco prit donc son courage à deux mains et le rejoignit sur le matelas. Là, il s'étendit sur le ventre et déposa sa tête sur le torse de son ancien amant. Un bras vint de suite l'entourer et le rapprocher encore plus. Le blond sourit et glissa sa main jusque sur le ventre du brun. Il agrippa la chemise et ferma les yeux.

Aucun des deux ne s'endormit de suite, mais personne ne bougea. Ils ne voulurent pas briser l'étreinte. Elle signifiait beaucoup trop à leurs yeux.

OoOoO

Au petit matin, Draco se retrouva seul dans le lit. Les rayons du soleil éclairaient déjà la pièce, les rideaux avaient été ouverts. En ayant l'impression d'avoir dormi d'un sommeil de plomb, le blond se frotta les yeux et se redressa. Ses chaussures qui lui avaient été retirées se trouvaient au pied du lit. Il les enfila, lissa les plis de sa chemise et sortit de la chambre.

Harry était dans la cuisine, il buvait un café fumant tout en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. Il releva la tête lorsque son ancien amant rentra. Souriant légèrement, il dit :

- Si je me souviens bien, tu prends du thé le matin. J'ai lancé de l'eau chaude, sers toi.

Draco le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Il alla ensuite jusqu'à la bouilloire et se servit généreusement. Puis, une fois assis face aux toasts sa tasse en main, il ne sut quoi faire d'autre. N'osant pas parler car il ne savait pas où ils en étaient, il se contenta donc de croquer lentement dans quelques morceaux de pain grillé. Le brun avait repris sa lecture, paraissant tout à fait naturel.

Au bout d'un moment, après quelques gorgées du liquide chaud, le blond finit par se détendre et apprécier le silence. Il osa alors observer du coin de l'oeil son ancien amant, étudiant ses gestes simples. Le Survivant lisait au travers de ses traditionnelles lunettes rondes à monture noire, s'arrêtant juste de temps en temps afin de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres. Et puis, lorsque les yeux de Draco se posèrent sur ces dernières afin d'admirer la façon dont la langue sortait pour prélever le liquide noir qui s'y trouvait, Harry daigna enfin lui porter attention. Il plongea ses yeux verts dans les siens et lui adressa un regard apaisant, tendre. Il avança ensuite sa main afin de saisir celle de l'ancien préfet. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul mais accepta finalement l'étreinte. Les doigts du brun étaient doux dans les siens et malgré la gêne qu'il avait ressentie au début, voir le Survivant à nouveau concentré sur son journal, comme si cette scène était tout à fait habituelle et le geste anodin. Draco comprit alors. Son ancien amant souhaitait lui montrer ce que serait leur vie à deux et, comme à chaque fois que le brun faisait quelque chose, cela fonctionnait avec lui. Il voulait à présent que tous les matins soient ainsi.

Cependant, le moment dut évidemment prendre fin. L'ancien préfet savait qu'il devait à nouveau rendre visite à Lucien. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, cette affaire avec Harry occupant sans arrêt son esprit. Il n'avait plus revu l'avocat depuis que celui-ci était venu chez les Zabini afin d'accepter devant Narcissa de s'occuper du journal.

Draco finit donc par se lever tout en disant :

- Je dois y aller.

- Bien sûr, fit le Survivant en se mettant debout à son tour. Où vas-tu ?

- Je vais chez notre avocat. Je l'aide à monter le dossier de mon père.

Le visage du brun s'assombrit un court instant, mais il retrouva bien vite son sourire.

- Bon, eh bien à bientôt. Tu souhaites que l'on se revoie quand ?

Le blond soupira, passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- J'aimerais bien attendre jusqu'au procès de mon père. Il est dans deux semaines et je ne veux pas compliquer encore plus la situation d'ici là.

Harry fit la moue, contrarié. Son ancien amant sourit et s'avança vers lui, contournant la table. Il prit son visage en coupe et lui murmura :

- Laisse moi simplement ce temps là, je te promets qu'après nous ferons les choses correctement.

Il se pencha ensuite et déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres du brun. Ce dernier en profita cependant pour l'approfondir, glissant sa langue dans la bouche du blond. Après un long moment durant lequel le baiser devint passionnel et sulfureux, le Survivant finit par se retirer et accepter :

- D'accord, j'attendrais. Deux semaines, je peux le faire, j'ai bien attendu plus de deux ans.

Draco sourit et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Il fit ensuite demi tour et quitta l'appartement de Potter.

OoOoOoOoO

Ils se rapprochent de plus en plus, n'est ce pas ? Je vois le grand sourire qui s'affiche sur vos visages...

Une review ?


	21. Chapitre 20

Bonjour,

Voilà le chapitre juste avant le procès...

Merci pour vos reviews !

**RAR aux anonymes **:

**Nami-chan :** J'espère que tu vas vraiment le garder longtemps alors ;) Merci à toi pour ton soutien ! Bisous

**Guest :** Non ! Il ne faut pas frôler la dépression pour cela :) Encore désolée pour ce retard... Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments en tout cas ! Ca me fait très plaisir ! Bonne lecture pour la suite !

**Kisis :** Esperons que cela dure ;) Merci pour ta review !

Bonne lecture à tous !

OoOoOoOoO

L'avocat avait poursuivi le travail sur le journal sans lui. Il avait bien avancé et avait presque terminé. Le procès aurait lieu dans une semaine.

Draco fut penaud lorsqu'il retourna le voir. Figé devant la porte de Thomson, il resta de longues secondes ainsi, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de s'excuser pour son absence. Il finit cependant par toquer. Lucien apparut quelques instants plus tard, l'air plus fatigué que jamais. Son visage montra son étonnement.

- Draco... Je ne t'attendais plus.

- Je suis désolé, répliqua de suite le blond. J'ai été extrêmement pris durant la dernière semaine...

- Eh bien, entre.

L'homme aux cheveux châtains se décala afin de lui laisser la place. Il l'entraîna ensuite vers son salon et lui servit un verre.

- Alors, raconte moi... Qu'est ce qui a été si prenant ? Je crois que je mérite d'avoir une plus ample explication...

Gêné, l'ancien préfet accepta le verre mais ne but pas l'alcool. Il le fit tourner entre ses mains, cherchant ses mots.

- Disons que j'entretiens une relation intime plutôt tumultueuse avec une personne. Mais cela ne devrait plus me préoccuper jusqu'au procès. Je m'en suis chargé.

L'avocat sourit.

- Tu n'as pas trouvé la parfaite jeune fille au sang si pur, si je puis me permettre ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

Draco respira un grand coup, prenant son courage à deux mains.

- Il s'agit d'un homme.

- Oh !

La bouche de Lucien resta grande ouverte. Cette fois, il était vraiment stupéfait. Mais il se reprit bien vite.

- J'imagine que personne n'est au courant chez toi.

- Non. Donc, si vous pouviez restez discret...

- Bien sûr ! Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais te confier à moi... Je ne dirais rien.

Le blond le remercia d'un hochement de la tête, soulagé. Il vida ensuite d'une traite son verre puis se leva.

- Vous allez me montrer où nous en sommes ? demanda-t-il.

L'avocat se mit debout à son tour.

- J'ai pratiquement terminé. Viens, je vais te montrer le résultat. Et toi ? Tu as avancé du côté de ton père ? Nous ne pourrons rien présenter s'il n'est toujours pas d'accord.

Draco soupira.

- Ma mère s'y attelle encore mais... Je vais le voir demain à sa place. Je lui avouerai tout et lui ferai comprendre qu'il n'a pas le choix.

- Je te souhaite bonne chance, sourit Lucien. Tu en auras besoin.

Ils se rendirent ensuite dans la cuisine. Sur la table des nombreuses feuilles étaient éparpillées. L'homme se saisit d'une d'elles et la tendit à l'ancien préfet.

- Voilà le résumé des passages.

L'ancien Serpentard s'assit et lut attentivement. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il se mordit la lèvre. L'avocat sourcilla, voyant son hésitation.

- Qu'il y a-t-il ? interrogea-t-il.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de mettre le dernier passage...

- Tu parles de celui où Tu-sais-qui lui confie son journal ? Mais pourquoi ? Je trouve au contraire qu'il finalise leur relation. Le lord noir amadoue son fidèle avec un pseudo journal en prétendant qu'il a de la valeur.

- Il en avait, répliqua Draco. Mon père ne m'a pas tout raconté dans les détails lorsque celui-ci a été détruit mais... Selon lui, il s'agissait d'un sujet trop épineux, trop complexe, qui ne devait plus jamais être soulevé. Il était très sérieux. Si vous le présentez au procès, il risquerait d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

- Tu es sûr ? Ce passage serait vraiment intéressant à présenter et...

- J'en suis sûr.

Lucien baissa la tête, vaincu.

- Bon, si tu le dis. Je trouverai autre chose pour terminer mon argumentation.

Son vis à vis reposa la feuille sur la table et croisa ses bras tout en se laissant aller contre le dossier.

- Comment cela va se passer d'ailleurs ? Les passages vont-ils être lus durant l'audience ?

- Oui. La petite dizaine que j'ai sélectionnée, les plus importants. C'est essentiel. La presse sera là, tout comme un public sans aucun doute, je veux changer l'avis de la foule concernant Lucius Malfoy.

Un rictus méprisant se dessina sur les lèvres de Draco.

- Cela ne marchera pas. Les gens ne viendront pas pour juger mais pour condamner mon père.

- Pour la plupart, c'est vrai. Mais la presse sera obligée de retranscrire correctement les passages et les plus sages sauront les appréhender. Il faut savoir que même s'ils ne sont pas toujours meneurs, ce sont eux généralement qui ont la meilleure influence. J'en veux de notre côté.

- Vous voulez créer un scandale...! comprit le blond. Vous voulez attirer plus que le peuple qui a mal, qui est aveuglé par la souffrance de la guerre, mais ceux qui peuvent encore réfléchir avec raison... Pensez vous réellement que cela peut marcher ?

L'avocat sembla peser ses mots. Il s'assit à son tour et croisa ses mains sur ses genoux.

- J'avoue que c'est quitte ou double. Cela pourrait soit le sauver soit carrément l'anéantir. Enfin, je pense qu'après la révélation du serment inviolable, le baiser du détraqueur sera exclu.

Il pinça ensuite ses lèvres, paraissant se retenir d'avouer quelque chose. Il finit cependant par se lâcher et murmurer, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres :

- Ce sera le procès de ma carrière. Non pas que je ne pense qu'à elle, je ne souhaite pas de malheur pour Lucius. Néanmoins, il est clair que s'il s'en sort, ma réputation va monter en flèche...

Draco retint un sourire.

- Je comprends et j'en suis rassuré, vous en êtes du coup beaucoup plus motivé.

- Le métier d'avocat t'intéresse-t-il ? demanda Lucien, amusé. Tu penses déjà de la bonne façon.

Cette fois-ci, le blond rit, gêné.

- Je reconnais que ce travail m'a bien plu... Je ne serai cependant jamais accepté dans l'école avec mon passé.

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui devrait te limiter. Songes-y, si cela t'intéresse vraiment, je serais ravi de t'épauler.

- Merci, dit franchement l'ancien préfet. Je saurai le retenir. Bon, je vais vous laisser finir... Je vous tiens au courant des avancées concernant mon père.

- D'accord.

OoOoO

La prison froide accueillit le fils Malfoy. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'y était plus retourné et cela ne lui avait pas manqué. L'odeur des détraqueurs se faisait sentir partout et un silence de mort pesait sur les lieux. Seul le fracassement des vagues sur les rochers le brisait par instants.

Frissonnant, Draco resserra sa robe de sorcier autour de lui alors qu'il suivait l'auror. Un gardien les accompagnait. Il ne cessait de lui jeter des regards torves, voulant sans nul doute lui jeter aussi des insultes à la figure. Il ne réussit à se retenir que jusqu'à la porte de la pièce où le blond devait retrouver son père. Lorsque celui-ci s'apprêta à la franchir, il s'agrippa à son poignet et persifla.

- Dis lui bien au revoir à ton paternel, sale mangemort. Tout le monde le sait, la semaine prochaine, c'est le baiser qui l'attend !

Violemment, l'ancien Serpentard se dégagea. Il ne répliqua pas cependant.

Lucius était déjà présent dans la pièce froide. La prison avait fait encore plus de ravages que la dernière fois. Des bleus et des coupures marbraient le visage du patriarche Malfoy. Inquiet, Draco referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha en vitesse.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il. Que s'est-t-il passé ?

Le mangemort cracha :

- Ne fais pas comme ta mère ! Je joue le jeu pour elle mais je sais très bien que tu n'ignores pas ce qu'il se passe dans ces murs. Il est inutile de s'inquiéter pour cela. Comment avance ma défense ? Narcissa m'a dit que tu aidais Lucien.

- Merci, moi aussi je vais bien, père, claqua le blond.

Lucius sourcilla et se recroquevilla légèrement sur lui même, sa verve perdue et plus frêle que jamais. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que son fils lui réponde ainsi. Draco s'adoucit en le voyant si affaibli. Il répondit donc.

- Votre défense est quasiment bouclée. Lucien et moi avons travaillé sur le journal, tout sera présenté la semaine prochaine.

- Comment ? s'outra le prisonnier. Que...?

- Ce n'est pas négociable, père. Votre ami vous a préparé une défense qui tient debout, il compte remuer la salle d'audience.

- J'ai dit non ! Draco, comment oses-tu passer outre mon droit ?

- Votre droit ? Mais votre droit de quoi ? De mourir ? Ils vous prévoient le baiser ! Etes vous égoïste au point de ne songer qu'à votre fierté ? Que se passera-t-il si vous mourrez, hein ? Comment mère le prendra-t-elle ?

- Au moins, murmura tout bas Lucius, elle ne sera plus obligée de venir rendre visite à son vieux mari coincé entre ces murs.

- Votre mort la dévastera. Acceptez, bon sang !

Draco commençait vraiment à s'énerver. L'entêtement de son père l'agaçait au plus haut point. Ce dernier n'en démordait pas cependant.

- Je décide de faire ce que je veux, ce journal contient beaucoup trop d'éléments intimes. Comment oserai-je me présenter au monde après cela ?

Saisissant son père par le col, le blond siffla :

- Et moi, alors ? Comment osez vous vous présenter à moi ? Je n'avais que quinze ans lorsque j'ai lu ce journal et la seule chose que je savais à l'époque c'était que le même sort m'attendait, par votre faute ! Malgré tout cela, malgré le fait que par vos principes et votre innocence d'adolescent vous avez brisé notre famille, je suis encore là. Je cherche le mieux pour vous. Ayez au moins la décence de faire de même !

Il le repoussa ensuite au fond de la pièce et plaqua ses poings sur ses hanches.

- Alors votre décision ? Vous acceptez oui ou non ?

Lucius ne répondit pas. Draco sortit alors la décharge et posa la feuille avec une plume sur le sol près de son père.

- Je vous laisse trente secondes. Après cela, ce sera la dernière fois que vous me verrez.

Choqué, son père leva les yeux grands ouverts vers lui. Sur de lui, le blond le jaugea du regard dans un défi. Coincé, Lucius dut donc se saisir de la plume, il griffonna sa signature puis se laissa retomber sur le sol, vidé. Draco s'accroupit alors à son niveau. Il prit la feuille, la plia et la rangea dans sa robe. Puis, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son père et vint lui chuchoter tout près.

- Je ne vous aurais jamais laissé tomber, père.

Il déposa ensuite un bref baiser sur sa tempe puis se détourna et quitta la pièce. C'était bon, ils étaient prêt pour le procès.

OoOoO

La nouvelle apporta de la bonne humeur dans le Manoir Zabini. Lorsqu'elle l'apprit, Narcissa chassa de suite ses amies qui étaient venues pour prendre le thé afin de féliciter son fils. Une fois celles-ci dehors et le salon vidé, elle revint vers Draco. Sans hésiter, elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle.

- Tu m'en vois rassurée. Vraiment.

Le blond lui rendit son étreinte, lui aussi était soulagé. Puis, sa mère s'éloigna de lui.

- Comment as-tu fait ? La semaine dernière encore, il avait refusé.

- J'ai été un peu insistant. Je l'ai menacé...

Narcissa fronça les sourcils mais hocha tout de même la tête.

- Il n'y avait que cela à faire. Bon, et bien maintenant, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre que Lucien fasse son travail.

- Il m'a dit qu'il voulait provoquer un scandale et avoir le soutien de personnes influentes.

Une lueur dangereuse passa dans les prunelles de la femme, elle sourit alors avec un léger amusement.

- Ton père ne va jamais s'en remettre...

Draco rit à son tour.

- Non. Mais, au moins, s'il s'en sort, tous ces efforts n'auront pas été vains.

- Il ne le seront pas. Espérons le.

Elle lui caressa légèrement le bras puis se détourna.

- Il faut que j'aille me préparer pour le dîner. Helena a invité du monde, Pansy sera là, je crois.

- D'accord.

L'ancien préfet monta ensuite dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers son hibou. Brièvement, il expliqua la situation à l'avocat.

_Mon p__è__re a enfin donn__é __son accord. Je viendrai demain midi afin de vous apporter les papiers._

_A bient__ô__t,_

_DM_

Puis, il alla se préparer pour la soirée. Alors qu'il se rendait sous l'eau chaude et qu'il se plongeait dessous pour en profiter, ses pensées s'égarèrent vers le Survivant. Depuis qu'il lui avait donné son accord pour reprendre une relation sérieuse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir aux conséquences que celle-ci engendrerait. Même si au début, il arriverait sûrement à la maintenir cachée, par la suite, jamais Harry n'accepterait de continuer à vivre dans l'ombre. Et alors, tout le monde serait au courant. Sa famille, ses amis, son entourage, tout le monde saurait que jamais il ne respecterait la tradition familiale.

Soupirant, Draco laissa sa tête reposer contre le carrelage de sa douche. Comment Narcissa réagirait-elle ? Allait-elle le voir d'un autre oeil, allait-elle ne plus vouloir qu'il soit son fils ? Heureusement, le blond savait que la guerre les avait rapprochés. Il comptait beaucoup là dessus, comme sur le fait que son père serait affaibli...

Finalement, il réussit à s'extirper du bac de douche. Il choisit ensuite une robe de soirée simple mais bien habillée. Il fallait toujours garder les apparences et ce soir ne ferait pas exception. Jamais il ne montrerait qu'il stressait pour le procès de son père, il sourirait, faisant comme s'il savait déjà d'avance que le jugement final serait bon.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, il descendit rejoindre les invités. Helena avait invité beaucoup de gens. Au centre de la pièce, habillée avec une robe indécente qui lui allait pourtant à merveille, elle souriait à tout va, accueillant les hommes avec charme et les femmes avec sécheresse.

Non loin de là, Narcissa semblait elle aussi dans son élément. Entourée de ses nouvelles amies, elle discutait joyeusement et, pour une fois, avec plus de naturel. La nouvelle semblait l'avoir vraiment rassurée.

Le blond n'alla cependant vers aucune des deux. Il fendit la foule et repéra son amie, Pansy. La brune, quoique un peu sombre, bavardait poliment avec leurs anciens camarades de Serpentard. Lorsqu'il arriva, l'ancien préfet les chassa d'un regard glacial et glissa tout près de la brune.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il. Tu parais morose. Le lit de Blaise est devenu froid ?

- Draco, le répimanda-t-elle. Ce n'était qu'une fois. Une erreur.

- Vraiment ?

Il chercha du regard le noir et le trouva seul, près du buffet, l'air plus abattu que jamais. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles mais jamais il n'aurait pu penser que cela aurait tourné aussi mal.

- Qu'as-tu fait ? demanda-t-il à son amie.

- Le soir où tu m'as vu était l'unique fois. J'ai craqué sous la tristesse et l'alcool. Je m'en veux terriblement et il... Enfin, il croyait autre chose. Surtout que je ne lui ai pas dit tout de suite. J'ai fui pendant un moment.

- Bravo, fit ironiquement Draco.

La brune lui jeta un regard torve.

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois bien placé pour me faire une remarque, monsieur j'aime les hommes.

- Chut ! siffla le blond.

Pansy ricana.

- N'aie crainte. Tant que Théo ne sait rien de toute cette affaire, ton secret est bien gardé. J'ignore cependant toujours qui c'est... ?

Elle finit sa phrase en interrogation et leva vers son ami des yeux curieux.

- Tu ne sauras rien, ou plutôt, tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

- Oh ! Vous êtes vraiment ensemble alors ? Et vous allez vous montrer ? Tu as du courage !

Elle sembla réfléchir puis afficha une moue mutine.

- Je te soutiendrai.

- Pardon ? s'exclama Draco.

- Oui, fit Pansy en hochant fort la tête. Rien que pour pouvoir admirer la tête horrifiée de tous ces hypocrites qui n'ont pas soutenu Théo, c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Il la prit ensuite par les épaules et l'approcha de lui. Soufflant dans ses cheveux, il murmura avec ferveur.

- De toute manière, nous sommes amis, non ?

Pansy se dégagea, ne répondant rien, et s'en alla. Elle lui jeta cependant un clin d'oeil juste avant de se détourner. Draco s'autorisa alors un sourire attendri. Même s'ils étaient des Serpentards et qu'ils préféraient la ruse au débordement d'affection, ils savaient quand se soutenir. D'ailleurs, il y en avait un qui avait besoin de lui présentement. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains, chopa une coupe de champagne, et rejoignit Blaise.

OoOoOoOoO

Ahhh, les Serpentards... On retrouve un peu tous les autres personnages. J'espère qu'ils ne vous ont pas manqué ;)

Une review ?


End file.
